Just Between You and Me
by LadyAlexiaLastHope
Summary: Haruhi been spacing a lot lately. She always seems to in another world and lately, she's only been thinking about Honey. She starting to think she's ill and irony the only that helps her is the one she keeps thinking about. However, the more she spends times with him the more her feelings grow. She really hope she keeps this from rest of the Host Club.
1. Fragile

Haruhi flinched when she suddenly felt Honey's warped their arms around her waist. She dropped the tea set in the process. She wanted to scream when she saw the broken plates and cups.

' Yet another expense that adds to my ever growing debt. ' She sighed. Her face was slightly pink but she somehow kept a straight face. "Senpai. Please don't surprise me like that."

"I'm sorry about that Haru-chan. I didn't mean to scare you like that." Honey said. He had a big smile on his. She gulped when she felt him nuzzled her side. She could feel her heart thundering in a chest. She quickly pushed him away causing him to blink at her. She could see the tears leaking out of his eyes.

Lately, she has been feeling odd around the older club member. She doesn't know what was wrong with her. Her heart was beating fast and it felt like her stomach was fluttering. She didn't feel this way for the other club members.

Maybe she was coming down with something.

She cleared her throat."I'm sorry senpai. I just need to pick up this mess."Haruhi said. She noticed that he was watching her. She was starting to feel uneasy around him.

Honey looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She noticed that he didn't Usa-chan with him. Also was no were at sight. He's probably still at his club meeting."Haru-chan are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm..I'm fine." I just have a lot on my mind" Haruhi said. She looked down at the floor. She kneeled down to pick the broken pieces of the tea set. ' What wrong with me lately? My heart skips a beat and my stomach feels funny. Maybe I should look it up.' Haruhi though as she picked the pieces.

"Haru-chan I don't think it's a good idea." Honey said while he goes to Haruhi. Haruhi shakes her head.

"It will be fin-ow." Haruhi said while she dropped the fragment of the plate. She had a small cut on her finger. Before she even got a chance to react, Honey was already at her side looking at the cut. "Honey-senpai."

"I tried to warn you."Honey said while he looked at her. Haruhi gulped and looked away from him. "Let's take care of your cut, Haru-chan." Honey said. He tried to pull her with a smile on his face.

Haruhi stood up and looked at the broken tea set. "What about…?"

"It will be fine. Someone come to clean it up later. No need to worry about it, Haru-chan." Honey said once they entered the kitchen.

She sighed. She curled her finger a bit. "Senpai. You really don't have to do this," she said to him.

"But I want too. I have to take care of our princess."Honey said while looking over to Haruhi with a smile. He comes over to with the first aid kit in his hands. He opened it and took out the items he needed. He goes back to her to examine the cut.

He cleaned up her finger and put the bandage on her finger. She watched him and nibbled on her lip. He looked so serious as he takes care of her.. "Thank you senpai." Haruhi said.

"You're welcome Haru-chan."Honey said while he kissed her finger. Haruhi blushed. "There. It will get better quickly now." Honey said. She quickly moved her hand away and gulped.

'Damn this rich bastard.' Haruhi thought while she held her hands to her chest. "Thanks Honey-senpai."Haruhi muttered.

"You're welcome."Honey said with a smile. Haruhi blushed. She can't help but smile at him in return. She stood up and goes to get the broom. "Haru-chan, what are you doing?"

"I'm going clean the mess. I know you said that someone will clean it up but it's irresponsible to do that." Haruhi said.

"But your finger…"Honey pointed out.

"It's just small cut. It's not that big of a deal." Haruhi said with shrug. " I really appreciate you worrying about me."she said while looking at Honey with a smile. She noticed that his cheeks was a bit red.

"You're welcome Haru-chan." Honey said.

Haruhi smiled at and goes to open the door. Honey got it first and opens it for her. "Senpai?"

" Ladies First."he said with a big smile. Haruhi smiled at the small senior. She wanted to tell him he didn't have to hold the door but he probably won't listen.

"Thank you Honey-senpai." Haruhi said as she goes through the door. She cleaned up the mess with Honey's help. After all the fragments were all cleaned up Haruhi started to get ready to go home. She noticed that Usa-chan was in Honey's arms. He probably was here to get Usa-chan in the first place.

"Thank you again Honey-senpai." Haruhi said to him. Honey smiled at her in return.

"I'm always happy to help." Honey said. He walked over to with a big smile on his face. "You are our special girl."

Haruhi heart skipped a bit and frowned. 'Not this again.'she thought herself. She gripped her bag. 'What's with me lately?'

"Are you sick Haru-chan?" Honey asked causing Haruhi snapped out of her thoughts. She noticed Honey's eyebrows furrowed and a frown on his face. " You have been spacing out lately."

"I have?" Haruhi asked him. Honey nodded his head.

"Yup. You have this far away look in your eyes. " Honey said while looking at her. "You looked troubled."

"Like I said. I have a lot on my mind. I really can't say through why." Haruhi said while looking at Honey. "This is all new to me and I don't wanna trouble you guys."

"That's silly Haru-chan. You can never trouble us."Honey said with a smile. He goes over to Haruhi and took her hand." But if you need someone to talk to. I'm always here." Honey said while he gave her a smile as he looked her in the eyes.

Haruhi's heart pounded a bit harder and she gulped. How can she talk to him when he's the one that's making her feel this way. "I'll keep that in mind senpai."

"I mean it Haru-chan." Honey said while looking her eyes. "I'm really worried about you."

Haruhi blinked and smiled at him. "Thank you senpai but I'm sure it'll pass. I'm just going through something. So no need to worry."

"Are you sure?" Honey asked her. Haruhi nodded her head.

"I'm sure," Haruhi said.

"Mitsukuni." Mori voice called out causing Honey and Haruhi looked away to see Mori was waiting for Honey. Honey looked over to Haruhi.

"If you ever wanna talk to me. Just call me." Honey said while Haruhi nodded her head. Honey goes to Mori and the both of them left. Haruhi sighed. "Mom. What's going with me?"

* * *

 **Okay my first story ever in Ouran High School Host Club I ever have written. I have another Honey and Haruhi story but it's still being planned. It only has one chapter through and the rest is all the place. That one is a lot more planned then this one cause this one is more of a has a plot but depends on the words.  
**

 **The plot in this story is a secret relationship story.**

 **The theme for this Chapter was Fragile .Next one is Banquet.  
**

 **Edited: Looked over the chapter. I'll probably have to proofread future chapter more.**


	2. Banquet

Haruhi found herself kissing her bandaged finger one too many times for her own liking. It's mostly when she was thinking about Honey. She sighed and shook her head. 'I really need to stop thinking about him.' she thought as she entered the clubroom. She gasped when she suddenly pulled in a hug.

"Haruhi. My dear did you miss Daddy?" Haruhi yelled out. Tamaki hugged the girl tightly. Haruhi sighed and blankly looked at Tamaki.

"Senpai can you let me go?" Haruhi asked as she tried to get out of his arms. Once she was free she noticed that Tamaki was getting all teary eyes. She sighed and ignored him.

She looked around to see the twins were playing their video games. Kyoya was typing on his computer. Mori and Honey were at a table full of cake. Her eyes lingered on Honey a bit until she looked for a table.

Despite not having any club activities today everyone was still here. It was mostly to plan the next event for the club. What event is it? She really had no clue and hoped it won't be so bad.

"Is everything alright my darling daughter?" Tamaki asked breaking Haruhi from her thought. She looked at Tamaki and nodded her head.

"Yeah. I'm fine senpai. It's nothing to worry. I've just had a lot on my mind." Haruhi said. Her found Honey again and rubbed her shoulder. "No need to worry it senpai."

Tamaki's eyes widen as he started to starry-eyed and teary. "Oh, you just so cute."Tamaki cried as he pulled her into another hug. Haruhi yelled as she tries to get away from him.

"Senpai. Let me go."Haruhi yelled while she tried to get away from him. She was suddenly taken out of Tamaki's arms away and was placed on the ground. She sighed when looked Mori.

"Mori-senpai."Tamaki whined as tears started to fall down. Haruhi, on the other hand, was grateful.

"Thank you Mori-senpai." Haruhi said to the tall boy. Mori just nodded his head and head back to Honey. Her eyes widen when she saw the amount of cake that he was eating. Was it that much before or did it multiplied? It was almost like a banquet but with mostly cake.

She wondered where he puts it all. He probably burned it out with all the martial arts.

Haruhi sighed and finds an empty table and pulled out her textbook. She started to study for her tests and her classes. She unaware of Hunny's presence when he tapped her on the shoulder. She sits up straight and looked up.

Her heart starts to skip a beat when she saw his smile. 'Why now? This never happened before.' she thought to herself. "Y..yes senpai."

"Is your finger alright?" Honey asked her looked at Haruhi bandaged finger. Haruhi looked at her finger.

"Yeah. I'll have to change the bandage but it's fine." Haruhi said with a small smile. She jumped up when Honey reached for her hand to examine her hand. "Senpai."

"I'm just checking. "Honey said while looked at her finger.

"It's just small cut."Haruhi said while taking her hand back. Honey raised an eyebrow at him. She looked at her bandage. "I'm surprised Tamaki-senpai didn't notice it."

"He'll probably never let go if he saw your finger, Haru-chan."Honey said with a big smile. Haruhi couldn't feel a small bit of happiness when she saw him smile at her. Her expression brightens up and her heart danced with happiness.

" Senpai. Have every felt a fluttering feeling in your stomach when you see someone?"Haruhi asked. She blinked a few times when found herself saying out loud.

"Why do you ask Haru-chan?" Honey asked while looked at her. Haruhi opened her mouth to speak but closed. "Is this happening to you Haru-chan?"

Haruhi gulped. 'Mom. Why did I say that out loud? There no point in lying he'll know."she nodded her head slowly. "Yes. I also think about this person a lot."

Honey blinked a few times. She thought she saw him frown but it was quickly replaced with a smile. "You must really like this person Haru-chan?"

"Like? In a romantic way?"Haruhi asked him. Honey nodded his head causing Haruhi to bite her lips.

"I'm not sure if I like him. I mean I like everyone in the host club but this feels different." Haruhi said with a thought. She looked at Honey with a smile."Thinking about him makes me feel happy. He makes my heart beat fast and get nervous around him. I think I'm probably getting sick because of him."

" Oh Haru-chan." he said with a big smile. "You sound like you're in love."

Haruhi blinked a few times. "In love?" she said. She frowned and started to think. She shook her head. "T..that don't sound right."she whispered.

"Do you feel this way for a certain person?" Honey asked her. Haruhi thought about it. She only ever felt this way when she was around him. She gulped and bit her lips.

"Yes."she said with a frown on her face. "But that could mean a lot of things senpai."she said quietly. She shakes her head. "H...have you ever been in love?" Haruhi asked Honey. He blinked a few times and gives a small smile.

"Yeah. I've been in love with someone."Honey said. Haruhi flinched. She clenched her fist. "I'm still in love with this special person."

"I see." Haruhi said while looked around the room. She noticed right away that the others were not in the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh. Everyone left to get a few things. So it just you and me."Honey said with a big smile.

"What were you doing this whole time?" Haruhi asked him Honey smiled.

"Eating cake and talking to Usa-chan."he said while looking over to the table. He looked over to Haruhi with a big smile on his face. "Do you wanna join us? We have strawberry shortcake."

Haruhi smiled at him. "Alright. Why not?"she said while Honey took her hand. She smiled at the warmth of his hand. It was bit sticky from eating cake but wasn't to bad.

He led her to the table and they both take a seat. He kept Usa-chan on his lap as he ate his cake. Haruhi will sometimes will be wiped up the side of his face. She wondered where he keeps it all.

She tried to ignore the the warmth she was feeling.

'I can't be in love.'Haruhi keep telling herself. She looked at her small senior and gulped. 'There has to be a logic reason for this.'

* * *

 **For now on. This Story will be posted on Friday. Cause I have another story to post on Sunday and it's close to the weekend. Banquet wasn't that big. I did mention Banquet.**

 **Next Theme is a Grand Gesture.**


	3. Grand Gesture

Honey once again found Haruhi all alone in the club room cleaning up the tables. She was staying in the club a lot lately and he had hunch it's so she could have some alone time. He held Usa-chan to his chest as he walked over to her. He noticed that she was deep in thought while she cleaned the table. "Haru-chan I didn't know you were still here."

Haruhi flinched. Thankfully she wasn't carrying anything fragile. She looked over to Honey and smiled at him. "Hello, Senpai. I just wanted some alone time is all."

Honey blinked and nodded his head. "Is it about the person you're thinking about?" Honey asked her. He noticed that she looked away and hint of pink on her cheek.

"Partly. I also find it easier to study when it's quiet here." Haruhi said while she goes back to clean up. She puts the dirty dishes on the golden cart and wheeled them away.

" I can help." Honey said with a big smile.

Haruhi looked at Honey and shook her head. She looked down at the cart. "You don't have to. I can do it myself." Haruhi said.

"But I wanna help." Honey said with a big smile. Haruhi sighed and looked at the tables.

"Maybe you could help me clear off the table," Haruhi said. Honey nodded his head and goes clear up the table. When they went to the kitchen area, Honey did his best into helping her. It was mostly a quiet exchange while Haruhi washed and he dried up the plates. He can't help but smile at this small moment between them.

It almost made him forget that she has feelings for someone else. Maybe if he asked her then she'll tell him

"Haruhi. Will you tell me who this person is?" Honey asked her. Haruhi stopped and looked at the sink.

" I'm sorry senpai but I can't. " Haruhi said while she looked at the Honey. She puts the plates away. She looked at the Honey while bites her lips His eyes narrowed but he watched her quietly. "Senpai I know you're trying to help but I don't feel comfort talking about this person."

Honey frowned. He doesn't like not knowing who this person Haruhi is falling in love with. Maybe he could get Kyoya to tell him. He knows everything that happens in the club. His face relaxed and he looked back at the dishes.

"I understand." he said with a nod. "So how is your finger?" he asked her.

Haruhi looked at her finger and smiled. "It all healed up. Thank you by the way." she said with a smile. Honey hands Haruhi the stack of plates and smiled at her.

"No problem. You are our secret princess it's our duty to watch over you." Honey said.

"I really don't need you guys watching over me." Haruhi said while closed the cupboards. "I can take of myself. I don't know why you felt the need to protect me."

"That's because you're our friend Haruhi. And you're really special to us." Honey said with a smile. He noticed that her face was a bit red. He smiled a bit. It was always cute to see her blush.

"You guys are really special to me too. Each of you in many different ways." Haruhi said with a smile. Haruhi sighed and looked at the clock in the room. " I should head home and get some shopping done."

"What are you going to make?" Honey asked. Haruhi just shrugged her shoulders. She placed her index finger on the side of her face.

"It depends what I have at home. It will probably be rice and curry again. " Haruhi said. She looked over to Honey with a big smile on her face. "I'll see you later." she said as she leaves the kitchen area. Honey sighed and watched her go.

Honey sighed while holding Usa-chan to his chest.

"Why I do do this to my Usa-chan?"Honey said to himself. "Far as I know she could have feelings with anyone." He looked at the bunny and smiled. He hugged the bunny and smiled. "That sound like a plan. We should probably go find Takeshi."

The next day before club hours. Honey was getting ready for his nap when he saw Haruhi came in with a box. Before he got a chance to speak to her. She slowly hands Honey box. Everyone was out of the room for a few minutes, so they were alone. He looked at the box and then at Haruhi. "What is Haru-chan?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Haruhi looked almost shy but she hands him the box. "Here. I made these for my dad. I made to much so I thought you might like them."she said while handing Honey the box of treats. "I don't like sweets much so I figure to gave it to you."

Honey eyes brighten up as he goes to hug her. "Thank you Haru-chan. You're a great person."he gasped but she slowly wrapped her arms around him. She was tempted to run her fingers in his hair.

"You're welcome."Haruhi said while he felt her hug him back.

Honey pulled away and took the box of treats. "What are they?"he asked her. Haruhi smiled.

"Just some homemade cookies. Their chocolate chip."she said while Honey eyes brighten making her laugh. He smiled when she laughed.

He loved to hear her laugh. It makes him really happy about her laugh. He want to make laugh everyday.

"Senpai."Haruhi called to him. Honey blinked a few times when Haruhi called out to him. Honey noticed the look of concern on her face. He smiled at her. "Are you alright?"

"I was thinking it be nice to hear you laugh some more." Honey said with a big smile on his face. He let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. He didn't notice Haruhi blushing. He was far too sleepy to notice. "I'll see you after my nap Haru-chan,"he said while he goes to his bed.

Haruhi only nodded her head and gulped.

* * *

 **I should write more than a thousand words but some of them just feel complete after the one thousand word mark. Next one is Cute.**


	4. Cute

She don't understand how her feeling can be described as cute. They make her all warm. They heat her up whatever she thinks about Honey or someone mentions him.

This is just so confusing.

The clients she have seem to embrace them and enjoy it.

She wondered if this the way how most of her clients feel when their around a guy they like.

To Haruhi it's completely foreign. She wanted to avoid them so much. She was feeling distracted everytime she looked at Honey. She warmed up everytime she would hear Honey. When he touched hern her poor hearts would go crazy.

The adorable loli boy always finds a ways to make her heart beat fast. He always finds a way to distract her from other things.

The Host club had just finshed up and everyone was doing there own was talking to Kyoya making plans for there next event. The twins was playing videos while Honey eats cake and Mori sit quietly next to him.

Haruhi clenched her hands on her chest. She watched Honey eats cake with Mori. She sighed and goes to back to clean a table. It's been a week since she had that talk with Honey and she was hoping that these feeling will go away.

Instead they grew and she felt like she was sinking in them. It didn't help that the feelings grew when she spend time with him. It didn't help that her heart will swell when he called her by her nickname. What she don't understand that it hurts that she couldn't be around him.

'Why are these feelings conflicting?.'Haruhi let out a small sigh. She looked at the empty tea cup deep in throught. 'Mom. What am I going to do? These feelings are becoming a handful.'

"Hey. Haruhi are you alright?" Hikaru asked her. He placed his arm around her shoulders. Haruhi broke on her thoughts and looked at Hikaru.

"Yeah you seem to be in daze." Karou added as he did the same thing. "We've been calling your name for a while."

'It nothing."Haruhi said while looked at Honey for a few seconds. Then she tried to get away from the twins. However she had be careful since she carrying a saucer and teacup. "I just have a lot on my mind. That's all." She realized that she's been saying that a lot lately.

"Is it a test?" Karou asked. Haruhi shook her head.

"No."Haruhi said while pulled away from the twins. She goes over to the cart to placed the dish on it. She walked to the other tables to clean up somemore.

"Or problems at home?" Hikaru asked. The twins was now following which sort annoyed her a bit.

"No. Everything at home is just fine." Haruhi said while she picked up more of the dirty dishes.

"Are you having love trouble?" the twins asked in same times. She flinched when they asked that question. She dropped the tea cup and saucer but she caught it right away.

The last she needed was a pile up to her debt.

The twins , however , have devilish grin on their face. She groaned inwardly when saw the looks on their face.

"N...n...no."she said in a quickly. She shakes her head quickly and looked away. She placed the tea cup and saucer on the cart. She suddenly don't felt like cleaning anymore. She looked at the twins. "It's...not that." They noticed that she was blushing.

To be honest she don't know what she was feeling.

"Oh. Our princess is in love." the twins said. They moved closer to her face making her angry.

She pushed the twins away from her. "I'm not in love." she yelled in denial causing everyone to look at her. She noticed Honey was looking at them with his eyes widen. She wanted to facepalm herself. She blushed heavily. 'Damn it. Can this get any worse? 'she groaned.

"My darling daughter is love."Tamaki yelled causing Haruhi to groaned. She gasped when suddenly felt him hugging her.

'Of course something like this happen.' Haruhi thought herself while she tried to pull from Tamaki. "Senpai let me go."

"My darling daughter. Tell me that it isn't true." he wailed making her feel extremely uncomfortable. " Haruhi you can't be in love."

"I'm not in love."Haruhi yelled as she tried to get away from him. She groaned when he started tighten his hold on her. "Senpai let me go. I don't want you hugging me."

"Don't fall in love Haruhi. Stay daddy's little girl forever."Tamaki yelled. Haruhi sighed and looked at ceiling.

"Senpai. Let go of me or I'll never talk to you again." Haruhi said darkly causing Tamaki to let go and back away from her. Haruhi sighed as she could hear the twins snickering. " Damn them."

"Haruhi. Why must you be so mean to daddy?"Tamaki wailed. She sighed and glared him.

"You not my father. You just go to far sometimes." Haruhi said. She groaned when she saw Tamaki have went to the corner to sulk.

He was muttering words like Haruhi being taken away and other stuff she couldn't pick up. She sighed and shakes her head. 'He could be a bit to much sometimes.'

As the twins goes to mock Tamaki. She walked away from the trio as she goes to find her bag so she could study. She looked over to Honey one last time. Her eyes widen when she noticed him watching her blankly.

She started to feel very uneasy with him watching her. Her heart was bursting and her face was turning red. She quickly looked away from him and try to focus on studying.

'Mom what am I going to do?' she thought while pulls out her book and stared at it. 'Is it true? Am I in love with Honey-senpai?'

She looked over to him as he cutey ate his cake. He have long stopped watching and was enjoying his treats. She wonder how can he not be bothered by Tamaki and the twins crazy antics.

She sighed while she looked over to her books again. 'Why do I want him to react? This is really getting out hand.'she thought to herself. She started to look though the book and sighed. Every now and then she'll peek at Honey to see him eating his cake happily.

His laughter was making her feel like goo.

'It's probably nothing.' Haruhi thought to herself. She looked away from the cute boy while she looked at her textbook. 'These feeling will go away eventually. They will pass and everything will go back to normal.'

* * *

 **That was Cute. I was thinking to do something cute but nope. Also thanks for the kind words. It makes me happy. Next one is a two parter and it's Crisis.**


	5. Crisis Part one

"Men. We have a crisis in our hands." Tamaki remarked as to rest of fellow host club members. Honey climbed down from Mori's back while the twins looked up from their game. Kyoya closed his book and looked over to their king.

"Crisis? What crisis?" Hikaru said while he puts his game away. Karou did the same thing while they looked over to Tamaki. They both got up from their seat as they walked over to him.

Honey let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. He looked around but he didn't see Haruhi anywhere. 'Was she late again?' Honey thought with a frown. He frowned when he didn't see her anywhere. "Where Haru-chan?" Honey asked Tamaki while he looked around for Haruhi.

"That's the crisis. Our sweet Haruhi is in love."Tamaki said with teary eyes. "Some rouge scoundrel has taken her heart from her dear father. Pretty soon she have a boyfriend and be taken away from us. Then she'll forget about her dear family. Before we know it she will married and she'll never remember us."

Honey frowned and sighed. Of course it will be about the person Haruhi is love with. Or have feelings for. Or whatever she feel for this person. The idea of her being taken away from annoyed him.

He wasn't completely awake yet and was a bit crabby. He decided to listen to the coversation instead and not focus on his own feelings.

"Hey, Kyoya do you have any idea who the guy Haruhi is love with?" Hikaru asked the Shadow King.

"Yeah. You always notice things that we don't notice." Karou said while everyone nodded their heads. Tamaki looked at Kyoya with hopeful eyes and his hand clasped.

"Haruhi do have interest in someone. This person is the reason for her spacing and her staying behind to after we leave." Kyoya said with smile. There was a glare on his glasses as he pushed it up. "However it is Haruhi business. She won't be happy if she snooping around."

Honey rasied an eyebrow when Kyoya said that. Despite how Kyoya treats people, he wcares deeply about them in his own way. So it surpised him when he left this alone. The only thing that gave Kyoya away was a small smile.

He knows something that they don't know.

"No fair mommy. How come we can't know the name of the scoundrel?" Tamaki whined as he goes hang on Kyoya. Kyoya sighed well he try to push Tamaki from him. "Don't you have a heart? We don't know who this boy or this man is. He could break our dear daugther heart." Tamaki wailed.

"I don't think that this person will hurt Haruhi intentionly." Kyoya said while he pulled away from Tamaki. " Now let go Tamaki." Kyoya said while Tamaki slowly goes to the corner to mope.

"Oh come Kyoya. Can't we know the name of the guy?" Hikaru asked. Karou nodded his head.

" You really don't need to know his name." Kyoya said while opens his book.

"Tono do have a point. We don't even know what this guy about." Karou said. "How come you get know and not us?"

"Cause it's none of our business. The only reason why I know cause she was acting oddly and she was spacing out. Her behavior could've lowered profit. " Kyoya said while he looked at Karou. Of course Kyoya won't adimted that he was worried about her. "It's Haruhi's personal life and not our own. She'll tell if she's ever ready."

"Nooooooo." Tamaki wailed from the corner but no one pay him no mind.

" What if she's never ready?" Karou asked his brother.

"Then we'll force it out her." Hikaru said.

"I don't think that a good idea." Honey said. " Haru-chan will be really mad at us if we force her to anything."The twins looked over to their and Mori was mostly quiet for the whole exchange. "She'll probably never talk to us again. "Honey added as Mori nodded his head in agreement.

Hikaru and Karou sighed. "Okay we wouldn't." they said in the same time.

"However I don't like the idea of Haruhi being in love with someone we don't know." Hikaru said.

"We wouldn't force her." Karou said.

Honey nodded his head and played with Usa-chan ears. He didn't like the idea of Haruhi loving someone. Especially if their outside the club. He'll be fine if she was in love with a Host club member then at less he has the comfort to know that she's around.

However he has to deal with it. He just wished that Kyoya will say who it is. Unless he has a reason for it. He looked to Kyoya to see if the lowerclanman will give anything away. Any hint or clue.

He saw none. He looked at Hikaru and Karou will have an idea.

"Kyo-chan. Hika-chan. You're with Haru-chan all day. Does she act unusual around anyone?" Honey asked the twins.

"Not that we know of."the twins said in the same time.

"She act the way she usually does." Karou said with a shrug.

"She always studying or ignoring us." Hikaru added.

"No one seem to peak her interest." the twins said.

"That the rotten rouge is outside of our beloved school." Tamaki said as he quickly stopped wailing and was back to his usual self. " We must know about this boy and protect our secret princess."

"And how are we going to do that?" Hikaru asked.

"We can follow her around." Tamaki said with a big smile. Honey blinked when Tamaki said that.

"Yeah Haruhi really don't pay attention to her surroundings." Karou said with a shrug.

"It would be easy." Hikaru said with a shrug.

Honey and Mori said nothing but Kyoya sighed. "Fine if you must." Kyoya said. "I'll come along with you three. You might cause trouble for her if no watches you."

"Mitsukuni." Mori called out making Honey looked up at his tall firend. Honey smiled at him.

"We should follow her too." Honey said with a big smile on his face. Mori nodded his head but said nothing.

Honey was just curious about the person Haruhi liked. He really hoped that this person wasn't a bad person.

* * *

 **Since this my first** **two-parter. I could combine it but they feel like different chapters to me. I'll post twice this week. One on Wednesday and on Friday. The next chapter is still Crisis.**

 **When I thought of Crisis I thought of Tamaki over reacting Haruhi being in love with someone.**


	6. Crisis Part Two

How Haruhi was not aware that they were tailing her was a huge mystrey. He knows she could be obilousvous to her surroundings and it worry him. Then their were times she almost trips over her feet. It took a lot to keep Tamaki from going over Haruhi and to aid her.

Despites Tamaki whining like a baby and a few mishaps with Haruhi balance nothing same out the ordinary. Haruhi didn't stop to talk to anyone special nor did she looked at anyone with longing. (Tamaki words.) She just went along her afternoon like any other. Which made the twins bored.

"This is boring." Hikaru said with a frown.

" I don't think we'll find whoever Haruhi has feeling for like this, Boss. We should give up." Karou said. Tamaki gasped as he points the twins in shock.

" How can you say that?" Tamaki said as he points at the twins in out rage. The twins looked at Tamaki bored out their mind. " We can leave my daugther in the arms of some unknown man. We have no idea what he is like. He could hurt our dear Haruhi." Tamaki cried out. As Tamaki went into his own personal theater, thinking up the worse. The twins shrugged their shoulder.

As the the trio talked to eachother Honey and Mori was already tailing Haruhi. Mori looked at his small firend as he watched the girl. No seem to notice since they were watching the female host shop. They hid behind a corner as Haruhi waslked home with her groceries. Mori looked around to find that they were alone. Mori smiled a bit as he pushed his firend out of their hiding spot.

Honey let out a small cry causing Haruhi to turn around.

"Honey senpai what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked when Honey suddenly appeared before her. The small boy blinked a few times and looked behind him. He sighed. "Senpai."

"Ummm. I was just checking on you Haru-chan."Honey said with a big smile on his face. He goes over to Haruhi with Usa-chan in his arms. He can't tell her that him and host club was following her.

"Why? You usually don't check on me or anything. Is there something wrong?" Haruhi asked while tilted her head. Honey wanted to groaned but kept his smile on his face.

" No nothing is wrong." Honey said with a big smile on his face.

"Then why are you following me?" Haruhi asked.

What did you buy?" Honey asked while looked at the bag that Haruhi was holding. She blinked looked at the bag of food. She sighed.

"It's just somethings I need for dinner." Haruhi said while she looked over to Honey. "You didn't answer my questi-"

"Is Ranka-san going to eating with you?"Honey asked causing Haruhi to shake her head.

"No. Dad is staying lie." Haruhi said while she looked at Honey.

"Do you want some companies? I'll love to eat with you." he said. He looked up into her big brown eyes that always made his heart skip.

" Alright but don't expect anything fancy or gourmet."she said with a shrug.

" Your cooking is always better then gourment." Honey said while looking at Haruhi.

" I somehow doubt that." Haruhi said. Honey laughed as he takes Haruhi's other hand. He felt her flinched but it was only for a few minutes before she slowly tighten his hand.

"Are you alright Haru-chan?" Honey asked her. Haruhi nodded her head.

"I'm alright. Do you wanna get something sweet before we head back home?"she asked him. "There's a bakery not far from here."

Honey eyes brighten up at the thought it. "Yeah. Let's get a cake."he said. "We could get a whole strawberry shortcake cake."

Haruhi nodded her head as they walked to the cake store. Behind Mori let out a sigh while he watched the two walked away. Now he needed to keep the twins and Tamaki away from the pair.

When they got to Haruhi's apartment they took off their shoes and settled in. Haruhi had already went to the kitchen to make dinner as Honey already was looking around. He could never get used to the idea that Haruhi lived if such a small place.

She desereved to be in a place that is much bigger then this. He wanted to gave that to her.

After he paid his respects to Haruhi's mother he sits next to the kotatsu and sighed.

'I wonder what the others are doing right.' Honey thought. He broke out of his thoughts when Haruhi placed a cup of tea in front of him. "Oh. Thank you Haru-chan."he said with a big smile.

"You're welcome senpai."Haruhi said. She sits close to him as she watched him blackly. Honey slowly sips his tea trying ingore her gaze. "You never told me why you were checking on me."

"I didn't?" Honey said as him holds Usa-chan close. Haruhi nodded her head.

"No. You didn't." Haruhi said while raising an eyebrow. "Now tell me the truth. I'll know if you're lying."

Honey sighed and pouts at Haruhi but of course she wasn't fazed. He gives up and sighed. "Tama-chan and the rest of us wanted to see the person you're in love with. So we decided to follow you."

Haruhi groaned and shakes her head. She looked down at her cup. "Of course you guys will do that." Haruhi said with sigh. "Damn twins. Damn Tamaki."

Honey laughed a bit. "At less they stopped following us. After Takeshi pushed me I didn't sense them following us anymore." Honey said. "Maybe sooner then that."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes at Honey. "How can you be so sure?"

" You'll have to trust me Haru-chan."Honey said while he takes her hand. He blinked when. He noticed that her face was turning light pink. Also how her hand relaxed in his. He looked in Haruhi eyes and gulped. He could drown in those eyes. "Do you trust me Haru-chan?"

Haruhi nodded her head and smiled at him. He could feel his beat a bit. "Yes. I trust you." Haruhi said

"Good."Honey said with a big smile on his face. "However I can't promise Tama-chan won't overreact."

"It's Tamaki-senpai. When will he not overreact." Haruhi said with a sigh. She closed her eyes. Honey laughed a bit.

"True. Did you know he called you falling in love a crisis and we had to stop it." Honey said with a big smile. "He called the person you liked all sorts of names."

"Somehow that really don't surprised me."Haruhi said with a small laugh. " When did he decide to even do this stake out?" she asked.

"When you didn't come to the club yesterday." Honey said. He called an emergency meeting.

Haruhi let out a sigh. "Of course he did."she muttered.

"Kyo-chan said he had an idea who might like. But he didn't tell us anything. " Honey said when he noticed Haruhi sighed. He unconsciously started to stroke her hand.

"Of course he will notice."Haruhi muttered. "Nothing will get pass him."

"He's not our club Shadow King for nothing."Honey said with big smile on his face. Haruhi giggled and smiled.

"Yeah. I guess that's true." Haruhi said with a smile. "However he is still a bit scary."

"Oh Kyo-chan isn't to bad."Honey said. Haruhi smiled dropped.

"You're not the one that in debt."Haruhi said with a sigh. He smiled at her.

"It's just Kyo-chan way for you to stay around." Honey said. Haruhi coked her head to the side.

"What makes you so sure?" Haruhi asked Honey.

"Cause you're part of out our family." Honey said while looked into Haruhi's eyes. "We just want to watch out for you."

He noticed that Haruhi's eyebrow furrowed but it was gone in a second. He was noticing these small reactions from her. her face turning red, her hand flinching and stiffening.

He really hope not he's not seeing things.

"I know but I can look out for myself."Haruhi said while looking from him. " You guys act like I need to be protected,

"We know that. I know that."Honey said. He grabbed Haruhi face and gently made her face him. Her eyes widen in shock. He smiled at her. "But you very important to all of us. In many different ways, Haru-chan."

"You guys are really important too."Haruhi whispered while she nuzzled into his hands. Honey's heart skip a bit and licked his lips. He looked in Haruhi's eyes she looked at him right back.

He started leaned towards her and he watched as Haruhi slowly closed her eyes. Their lips touched each other light into a small kiss until Honey's phone started to ring.

They quickly pulled away. Haruhi had quickly got up and went into the kitchen. Honey blinked a few times and licked his lips. He can't help but smile.

* * *

 **I already hit the word mark but I wanted to add more. That** it **for the** two parter **. The next one** is start **again. It still** take place in **Haruhi's apartment and it's after they are done eating.**

 **This one Start Again and it was pain to write.**


	7. Start Again

Haruhi touched her lips again but shakes her head. She needed keep her mind clear. She have to stop thinking about what happened. It was a small kiss but it felt so good. Her face was still red from that small kiss. She licked her lip and looked over to Honey. He was eating quietly with a smile on his face. It waqs like he didn't give her a kiss a few minutes ago.

It annoyed her for reason.

She was supposed to be over this by now. Now her heart was pounding and her head felt lightheaded.

She wonder what he was thinking about and why he was smiling so much.

The thoughts of his lips on hers made her heart pound. She gulped.

"Haru-chan. Are you alright?" Honey asked causing Haruhi to look up at him. She looked at her food which was untouched. She wasn't feeling hungery which was unusual. "You're not eating."

"I ...just have a lot on my mind."Haruhi said while looking at her food. She started to eat a bit and not look at Honey. Honey nodded her his head. He was quiet for while as he eats.

'This is so uncomfortable. I don't even know what to do.'Haruhi thought to herself as she eats her food. She glance over at Honey a few moments as she ate. He still was smiling widely and he looked so happy. Maybe she should say something about this. "Senpai.."

"I don't regret kissing you Haru-chan." Honey said while Haruhi looked up at him. He licked his lips and looked at her. Haruhi eyes widen while she looked at him blankly. She opened her mouth to speak but Honey beat her to it." I'm sorry that I'm not the person you wanted..."

"You don't have to be sorry.I liked it when you kissed me." Haruhi said quickly. Honey rasied an eyebrow at her as she looked him. That kiss, even if it was small, made her feel a bit happy. She wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to feel more of that kiss. " So you have no reason to be sorry."

Why did she said that to him? And what he means he wasn't sorry? She wanted to keep her feelings to herself. It bad enough she thinks about him and have dreams about him.

Haruhi shakes her head and started eats fast to finshed her dinner.

"Haru-chan." Honey started out. He stopped when Haruhi stands up to take plate away. She reached to take Honey's plate and quickly heads to the kitchen clean the dishes.

She let out a sigh of relief when Honey didn't follow her. Why did she said that. Why is she thinking all these thoughts? She usually don't think like this but she started to feel weird. Her mind keep on repeating to the kiss. The feel of it and the way her beat.

She sighed started to clean the plates and drying it. She need to keep her mind of their little kiss before her start thinking about the kiss again.

"Haru-chan." Honey called out causing Haruhi heart skip a bit a beat. She wanted to scream. Why the heck do he have this affect on her? Can she even catch a break. She looked over to Honey, she smiled when he held Usa-chan close him. All the thoughts left her mind. "Can we have cake now?"

Haruhi nodded her head. Are less he didn't bring up her comment. She was half relived but the other part of her really wished they would talk about it. "In few minutes."Haruhi said while puts the plates away. "I just need to dry up these dishes." she said to him.

After Haruhi dried up the dishes. The two of them went to the living to eat cake. Honey took most of the cake while Haruhi took a small piece . She looked to Honey as he happily eats his cake. He had a huge smile on his face which made her smile in return.

Her heart skips a beat when he licked his lips. The feeling of that kiss repeats in her mind. Her heart started to beat again and her started to feel hot. She looked back her cake and started to eat it again.

She needs to find a way to control her thought when Honey was around her.

After they had cake it was time for Honey to go. Haruhi walked Honey to door as Honey human a happy tune. Haruhi stands by door as she watched him puts on his shoes. Honey turned around to face and looked at her in the eyes. He smiled widely at her which made her smile at him in return."Thank you for the dinner and the cake Haru-chan."he said with a big smile. "Usa-chan had a good time too."

Haruhi nodded her head and smiled at him. "I had a good time as well. You could by anytime but you have to call first."Haruhi said.

Honey was going to leave but he turned around and hugged Haruhi. She gasped before she could hug him back he kissed her on the cheek. "I mean what I said Haru-chan. I don't regret it and I'm happy you feel the same way." he whispered while looked at her in the eyes. Haruhi face turned hot as Honey quickly pulled away from her and grinned at her. "I'll see you later Haru-chan." Honey said as he leaves the apartment.

Haruhi gulped as she closed her eyes. She clenched her chest and smiled a bit.'This feeling isn't to bad." Haruhi said to herself.

Meanwhile Honey heads into the limo where he saw Mori waiting for him. Mori looked at Honey with raised eyebrow. He just smiled at him. "It nothing to worry about Takeshi." Honey said while looking out the window.

* * *

When **I wrote Start again. I thought it was the hardest one I ever have written. That was until I wrote the other parts and well. I have a chapter called Sundrop. It was** **a major pain in the ass. However, Sundrop isn't the next one. The next one Little Kiss.**

 **I'm going slow when comes to Honey and Haruhi being intimate with each other. Not painfully slow but slow enough that it won't appear that they are going to fast.**


	8. Little Kiss

Haruhi tried her very best to avoid Honey's table ever since they shared that kiss. She was starting to understanding her feelings for him, which was more than friendship. She's been avoiding him for a week and tried to focus on things that weren't him.

However every now and then she'll take a peek at him to see his happy face. To hear him laughing and watched him eat cake. It can brighten up her day when things wasn't going her way. She really missed talking to him as well. 'What's the point of avoiding him if I'm just going miss him?' she thought to herself. She sighed and looked over at Honey. 'This doesn't make any sense. I want to be with him all the time.' she sighed.

"Are you alright, Haru-chan?" a voice asked causing Haruhi to snap out her thought. She noticed that Honey was next to her. He was holding Usa-chan close to his chest as he looked at her with his big brown eyes. She looked tilted her head a bit. "You were spacing out again."

"Sorry about that,"Haruhi said with a small smile. However, on the inside, the butterflies were going crazy." I was just thinking about something."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Honey asked her. Haruhi frowned. while she looked him in the eye. They shown his concern which made her heartache. The last thing she wanted was to worry him but she can't talk about this here. Not when everyone is around could hear them.

"I don't think that will be a good idea Honey-senpai," Haruhi said while she bites her lips.

"Why not?" Honey asked her. Haruhi gulped as she looked around the room. Tamaki was talking to Kyoya while the twins were playing with their video games. Mori was nowhere to be found which probably means he went out somewhere. Honey noticed her looking around and not his head. "Oh. I see."

Haruhi watched as she sighed. " We could talk, later." Haruhi found herself saying. 'What am I thinking? Am even ready to talk to him about this.' She thought exhaustingly but the smile on Honey's made her heart skip a beat.

"Alright, Haru-chan."Honey said while he goes to hug her. Haruhi heart warmed up and her arms were inching to hug him but he pulled away before she even got a chance. She watched as Honey skipped away leaving her heart a beating mess.

After club activities, Haruhi went since she has to cook dinner. Her father will be working late so she'll alone for the night. She took off her shoes at the door and goes to change out of her school uniform. Once she was dressed in her comfy clothes she goes to make dinner. She puts an apron and started to run water when there was a small knock on the door.

She sighed while she turned off the water and goes to the door. She opened the door to see that Honey was looking up at her. He wore his martial art robes and had Usa-chan peeking out his robes. Her eyes widen and she shakes her head. Her hand gripped at the door. He looked like he was sweaty and his hair was a mess. She gulped and somehow find the words to speak. "Honey-senpai. What are you doing here?"She asked as she opened the door for him to come in.

"I wanted to see you. "Honey said as he comes in the apartment. He removed his shoes and goes to the living room. Haruhi closed the door and followed after him. "I couldn't wait after I was done practice. So I rushed over,"he said with a big smile.

'That explains why he's dressed that way.' Haruhi as she watched him sat by the kotatsu. "Are you going to stay for dinner?"she asked him.

"No. I just wanted to talk to you. I don't wanna stay long."Honey said while he watched Haruhi. "Sit next to me Haru-chan," he said while he tapped a spot next to him. Haruhi bites her lips and sits on the right next to him. He looked over at her and try to keep his hands to himself. His hands were flexing and he looked at Haruhi's face. "You've been avoiding me."

'Of course he'll notice.' Haruhi thought to herself while she looked into Honey's eyes. She can't deny it and she saw no point into either."I know. I'm sorry I was just thinking about something."

"What are you think about Haru-chan?" Honey asked while he reached for her hand. Haruhi smiled as he touched her hand.

" I was thinking about my feelings," Haruhi said while she looked down at there hand. "I've...I've been thinking about you lately," she said quietly. She felt Honey gently squeezing her hand causing her to look up. His eyes were focused on her.

"Haruhi. The person you that you that you have feelings for. Is it.." Honey closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His voice sounds serious. Not at all, it's youthful that warms her up. In fact, that tone does another thing to her. It gives knots and warmed up her belly. He looked right at her. "Is it me? Is the person you have feelings for is me?"

Haruhi looked at him and slowly nodded her head yes. "Yes,"she said while looking at him. "It's you." Honey gives her a smile and kisses her on the hand. He watched her as she blushed and gulped.

"Haru-chan." Honey said causing Haruhi to bite her lips.

"Yes, senpai," Haruhi asked while she looked at Honey. He smiled at her.

"Can I kiss you?"he asked her. As he leaned into her. Haruhi nodded her head not trusting her voice. She bites her lips and looked into Honey's eyes. "It will be a little kiss."

"Alright," Haruhi whispered as he slowly leaned into a kiss. It was a gentle kiss but made the pit of her stomach warm up. Just when it started it ended.

Haruhi gulped and gave him a small peck on the lips as well.

Honey giggled as he looked into Haruhi's eyes. He kissed her nose and she did the same as well. She laughed when he kissed her forehead. He pulled her into a hug. His face was nuzzled into her neck. "You're so cute Haruhi," Honey whispered.

"Honey-senpai." Haruhi started out. She shivered when she felt his breathed on her neck. She gulped and as he kissed her neck softly. She flinched a bit. She gasped when Honey pulled away from her.

Honey was looking away from her. She can't see his eyes as he stood up but she knew he was blushing. "I have to go," he said while goes to leave the apartment. Haruhi blinked a few times as she gets up to follow him after. She watched as he puts on his shoes.

"Senpai," she called out to him. She wondered why he was leaving so quickly. She gasped when he suddenly turned around. She holds her breath when he saw the looked in his eyes. His eyes get darker and she could hear him gulped.

" I'm sorry Haru-chan." Honey said while looking away from her quickly. "I just ...need to calm down." he looked over to and gives her a big smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Haruhi blinked and nodded her head. "Alright."

Honey goes over to Haruhi but stopped. He took a deep breath and muttered a few words. She watched him leave. She could feel the thundering in her chest as she clenched her chest. She felt like her body was on fire after he left.

'Mom. What am I going to do?'she thought to herself. She sighed and closed her eyes. 'What's going with me?'

* * *

 **That was Little Kiss. I wanted to post it early cause I wanted edited Breathing which is a two parter. And to speed this puppy along. There are chapters I can't wait to edit and post right away.**


	9. Breathing Part 1

Haruhi watched as Honey talked to the girls at his table with a laugh. He smiled widely as one of the girls asked him a question making her sigh.

It's been a week since Haruhi told him her feelings for him. He never mentioned it but he did smiled at her and hugged her more. He would kiss her on the cheek but it never be when the others were around.

Also they never talk about why he left so quickly. She sighed when she remembered him asking if he could kiss her.

Those sweet kisses almost left her breathless. She shakes her head quickly sighed. 'I need to keep my mind of him.' Haruhi thought to herself while she goes back to her station.

Her regular clients mostly kept her mind off Honey and his kisses. Before she knew it ,club activities was over and she waved goodbye. She let out a sigh of relief, her shoulders relaxed.

"Haru-chan."Honey called out. He hugged Haruhi's waist with a big smile on his face. Haruhi smiled at him in return and rustled his hair. Her heart was beating a bit faster.

'I gotten used to feelings way more than I like."Haruhi thought. She looked into her senpai's eyes. "Yes senpai."she asked with a smile. Honey smiled and nuzzled his head in her side. His eyelids lowered and tighten his grip on him.

"I was wondering if…." Honey started out. He quickly pulled away and looked away from her. Haruhi automatically missed the warmth of his hug. She wanted to reach for him, to pull him back to her arms. She never got a chance becaus she felt a pair of arms around her shoulders.

"Karou. Hikaru." Haruhi said with a frown. She looked to Honey. He had gone back to Mori and left her alone. She felt her heart ached. She clenched her fist slightly. She looked over to the twins and frowned." Honey senpai was going tell me something."she said. She tried to keep the anger out of her voice. It must've worked because the twins didn't seem to care.

"I'm sure it can wait."Hikaru said with a small shrug.

"Besides we're not going to keep you to long." Karou said.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. " What is it?"she asked the twins.

"We need to borrow your notes." they said in the same time with a big smile.

"You two really need take notes during class." Haruhi said while crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Awww but class is so boring. I can't help but fall asleep."Hikaru said while Haruhi shakes her head.

"Besides you take better notes then we do."Karou said.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Fine. "She said. "I'll get my notebook but you better give it back." The twins nodded their heads and smiled at her. Haruhi sighed and goes to get her notebook. She headed to the changing area where she left her bag.

In the changing area,she quickly found her bag and took out her notebook. She turned around and stopped to see Honey closing the curtain. "Senpai. What are doing here?"

Honey looked over to Haruhi and smiled at her. "I wanted to talk to you Haru-chan."Honey said. He goes over to her. Haruhi gripped her book and holds it to her chest.

"Is it about what happened a week ago?" Haruhi asked. Honey nodded his head. He looked down at his feet and back at Haruhi. Haruhi held her breath as she watched the boy.

" I was wondering if I can come to your house?" he asked her with a big smile. Haruhi blinked a few times. She cocked her head to the side making Honey smiled at her. She gulped and licked her lips.

"You never asked me before. You usually just come over."Haruhi said. Honey nodded his head and holds Usa-chan close to him.

"I didn't want to get you mad. Even through your cute when your mad Haru-chan."Honey said with a big smile. Haruhi blushed and quickly nodded her head. She looked down at her feet.

" Alright." Haruhi said. She looked up to see Honey tilted his head to the side. He was watching her. Haruhi sighed. "You can come over."

"Yayyyyy."Honey cheered. He ran over to her and gave her a big hug. She gasped and dropped her notebook. She quickly returned the hug. He looked up at Haruhi and smiled brightly. He gave Haruhi a kiss on the cheek causing Haruhi to blush again.

"Honey..what about ..," Haruhi started out.

"We could talk about it when I come to your house." Honey said quietly. He sounded serious. He looked into her eyes. "That way Tama-chan and other won't hear us."

Haruhi nodded her head. "Alright but I don't want to avoid it." She said. She looked into his brown eyes and smiled. He nuzzled his nose to hers causing Haruhi to blush.

"We'll talk." He said. He leaned over to Haruhi and kissed her nose. "Just be patience," he whispered, He pulled away from her. Haruhi let out a small sigh as Honey left the changing area.

Haruhi picked up her notebook and takes a deep breath. She needed a few minutes before going back to face the twins. That last thing she wanted was the twins or the rest of the host to see she was a blushing mess.

She takes a deep breath and fans herself. She needed to get these feelings under control.

She still felt the breath of from his lips. The heat of them.

They may be a small kiss but it was enough for her heart to lost control.

She went back to the twins and hands them her notes so they can copy it. They noticed her face was red but she told them not to worry about. She tries not to look at Honey.

After twins were finished with copying her notes, she went to put her stuff away. Then she started to get ready to head home.

When Haruhi got home. She took off her shoes and heads to change her clothes. She stopped when she saw a note from her father. Picked up the note, knowing full well that her father probably would out be late or be home the next day.

She goes to change her clothes and into her home clothes. She sighed while she focuses on dinner.

There was a knock on her door and she goes to answer it. She smiled when she saw Honey smiling up at her. She could he feel her heart pounding her chest.

She noticed that he changed out of his uniform and had Usa-chan with him. He also had a box of cake in his hands and he was smiling widely at her. "Hi Haru-chan."Honey said while he rushed passed her. Haruhi sighed and she closed the door behind her.

* * *

 **That's Part One. Next Part Two on tomorrow.**


	10. Breathing Part 2

"That was good."Honey said with a big smile on his face. "You cook really good Haru-chan."Honey said. He had a big smile on his face. Haruhi smiled at him and started to pick up the plates.

"It really nothing. I'm just glad you enjoyed it."Haruhi said while she headed to the kitchen. Honey got up to help but Haruhi stopped him. "I'll be finished in a few minutes. It not much."

"Are you sure?"Honey asked her. Haruhi nodded her head.

"I'll be fine. It's not really hard to do. "she said with a smile. She gone into the kitchen to clean the plates. Honey sighed while he tried to think what to talk to her about.

He avoided it long enough. He was afraid to talking her. Mostly because she's was never alone and he avoided to check if she stayed after club activities. He do managed to give her a ton of hugs and kisses her on the cheek.

Nothing further than that. He might lose of his control and last thing he wanted was push into something she wasn't comfortable with.

She was new to this whole and so was he.

Honey sighed and looked to the kitchen. He held Usa-chan close to his chest and sighed. He was feeling really anxious just by waiting for her. He got up but leaves Usa-chan behind.

"Haru-chan. Are you sure you don't need my help?" he asked her. Haruhi looked over to him with a raised eyebrow. She looked down at the dishes and didn't even start the dishes. Honey wanted to laugh but held it in.

"I must be spacing out again," Haruhi said with a sigh. He noticed that she was blushing and biting her lips.

He walked to her. " What were thinking about Haru-chan?" Honey asked with a big smile.

" I don't think this is necessary," Haruhi muttered. She grabbed a plate but stopped when Honey was really close to her. She looked at Honey with a small glare. " Honey-senpai."

"I think it's necessary. I like to hear your thoughts." Honey said with a big smile.

"You are very stubborn." Haruhi said to him.

"So are you." Honey said. He looked into her eyes.

Haruhi looked the other way. "I...I was thinking about…."she started out. He noticed that she was blushing again. "I was thinking about our kisses last week."

Honey blushed and gulped. He remembered that . Those kisses almost got him in trouble. It took a lot of breathing and meditation to calm himself down.

He also made him happy and made him wanna kiss her some more. Honey looked at the dishes.

"I can help."Honey said. He was very aware that he was changing the subject. Haruhi sighed and started to wash dishes. The two was mostly quiet except for Honey humming a tune. After Honey put away the last dish he took a step back from the sink. "Let's eat cake."he said but Haruhi grabbed his arm. He looked up at her with widen eyes. She shook her head.

"No. Not until we talk about it. It has been bothering me for a week. "she said while looking at him. Honey sighed and takes her hand into his. "I really want to talk to you but everyone gets in the way."

"Well, it can't help. Everyone in the club adores you." Honey said while he looked up her. Haruhi bites her lips and which caught his breath.

"What about you?"she asked him. Honey eyebrow furrowed when she asked him that. He wondered what possessed her to ask that question. Of course, he adored her. He won't be here with if he didn't. He wanted to speak up but she kept talking. "Is it like everyone in the club? Do you adore me or is much more than that?.. or are you playing with me cause if you are…" she started to speak

"Of course not. I wouldn't play with your feelings like that. You much more than that to me Haru-chan."Honey said while he touched her face. Haruhi nuzzled her face in his hands.

Honey's heart skipped a beat from her reaction. ' She really need not to do that. ' Honey thought as he leaned towards her.

"Senpai. What do I mean to you? Don't change the subject or avoid it."Haruhi whispered while she looked at him. Her eyelids were lowered and her face was red. He quickly takes his hand from her cheek and focuses on his breathing. He breathed in and out.

Haruhi blinked as she watched her small senpai. She watched as he breathed in and out. "Senpai. Are you alright?" she asked him.

Honey nodded his head. "It's nothing to worry about."Honey said his voice was a bit husky. He looked up at Haruhi, she blinked bits her lips. He just wanna kiss those lips.

"Senpai. You didn't answer my question."Haruhi said. Honey sighed and looked at her.

"You mean a lot to me and I want to be with you all the time." Honey said while he looked at her. His voice was serious as he watched her. " I want to a lot of things Haruhi." he said making her gulped. " However I understand if you don't want too. Just because we have feelings for each-"

"I wanna be with you too. Senpai."Haruhi said quietly. She took his hands and smiled at him." I want to explore these feelings with you. I really want to understand them more. With you and only you."

Honey opened his mouth to speak and shuts it. He sighed and speak up. "What are you telling me Haruhi?"Honey asked while he looked at her hands. They almost the same size as his hands. However hers were a lot gentler while he was tougher.

"I..I.."Haruhi sighed. She started to take a deep breath. "I just want to be close to you. I want to kiss you and I want to spend time if you. I want to always be around you."

"Other words you want to be my girlfriend, Haru-chan?"Honey asked. He laughed when she blushed some more. She nodded her head slowly.

"But I don't want rest the host to know. I know it's selfish of me." Haruhi whispered.

" I don't want them to know either."Honey said while he smiled. Haruhi smiled at him. "So this will be just between you and me." he said while he looked at Haruhi. She nodded her head.

" Alright." Honey cheered and goes to hugged Haruhi again. She hugged him back while he looked up at her. She was a few inches taller than him. He leaned in to give her a small kiss on the lips. Their small kisses always made he him feel happy.

" Let eat some cake." Honey said with a big smile. He pulled away Haruhi and goes back to the living room. He goes to pick up Usa-chan and held her to his chest. He was smiling a lot and trying to keep his heart beat under control. When Haruhi came out they sat next to eachother and held hands. Honey couldn't help but smiled widely.

* * *

 **That was Breathing. It was a hard one. The first part had three different versions. The first two didn't feel right so I wrote the thrid one and I liked it better. Next one is Apart.**


	11. Apart

Ever since Haruhi and Honey agreed to be in relationship they keep it a secret. For a good month they mostly kissed and cuddle. Their kiss was mostly small but they would kiss multipliable times. They would eat dinner together and cuddle at times. Sometimes they even talk or watch t.v

It was nice but Haruhi wanted more. She really don't know how she can explain it. It felt really foreign to her and usually, it won't bother her so much. It wouldn't be on her mind so much if she was busy. She wanted to tell Honey but he seem fine with the kisses and cuddling.

And to make it even worse when they have club together, they have to be apart. They have pretend nothing was going on between them and it's hard. It really didn't matter how but she do know that she has an urge to be around her. She's gotten used to being around him for a month.

Haruhi sighed while she watched the boy loli eats his cake. She noticed the icy on cheeks but of course he is unaware of it. She got this urge to wipe it off his face, like how they do in private. She sighed and looked away from him.

'Was that normal?" she thought to herself one day. Was it normal to feel anxious or have some kind of urge to want something. Should she talk to him about it.

"Haruhi. Are you alright?" one of the girls asked her. Haruhi looked at her clients and gave them a smile.

"I'm you for your concern." Haruhi said with a smile.

"You know, you could tell us anyrhing?" the girls said. Haruhi shook her head.

"It's arlight. I don't wanna burden you." Haruhi said. " What don't you tell how was your day? I'm sure it really intersting." The girl giigled and started to talk to Haruhi.

Meanwhile, Honey watched as Haruhi chatted with her clients at her station. The female host had a charming smile on her lips which made the ladies swoop over her.

Haruhi had no clue what she was doing. Like always.

For the last month, Haruhi was a lot more focus and she was never without a smile. Her happiness appeared to attract more female customers more. She probably wasn't aware of it but she looked she on cloud nine and it warm up his heart when he thought about it.

It made him unbelievably giddy that he was the reason that she was smiling. It annoyed him that everyone in Host club is seeing her love stuck smile. Yet they is nothing he could do about it.

They agreed that this relationship will be kept between them. It made him happy but there were some drawbacks.

It pissed him off to watch the twins touch her as much they want. It's really annoying to Tamaki to pull Haruhi into one of his hugs. He knew he was being selfsih so he kept it to himself.

"Mitsukuni."Mori's voice broke Honey out of his thoughts. He looked at his long time friend. Mori confused point at Honey's hand. Honey blinked and looked down. He noticed that he bended his fork.

"Oh."Honey said with a frown. He probably bend it in his anger. It was good thing that his female clients isn't around. He looked at Mori who was watching him. "It's nothing to worry about Takeshi. I'm just thinking about something. Nothing to worry about." Mori raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hn."Mori said. Honey sighed and looked back at Haruhi. "You should tell her how you feel." Mori said all of a sudden. Honey frowned.

Talk to her.? How can she talk to her about his feeling? She wasn't even aware about her feeling half of the time. He wanted to ask Mori but decided to drop he picked up another fork and started to eat his cake. However it didn't fill him like up like usual. Honey looked over Haruhi and swallowed the piece of cake.

For once cake wasn't stopping his craving. Instead he wanted something much more sweeter. He looked at Haruhi with a had to keep his distance from her. They agreed to keep it secret after all.

He never imagine it would be so hard.

Later at Haruhi's apratment, Haruhi gasped as she when Honey tackled her with a hug. Haruhi landed on her butt as Honey nuzzled against her always hugged her but never with this much force. "Honey-senpai. Are you alright?" she asked him. Honey nodded his head but he doesn't say anything. She sighed and pulled him close to her.

" I'm just feeling really anxious." Honey said while he looked up at Haruhi. She gasped when saw that his eyes had darken. She gulped while she touched his face. He nuzzled against her hand while she blushed.

"About what?"she asked him. "Did something happened today?"she asked him while closed his eyes. He didn't say anything while he moved closer to her. " Senpai. Please don't avoid the question."

"No. It's nothing." Honey said while he closed his eyes. Haruhi sighed.

"You don't usually tackle me like this. Plus I can tell something is bothering you." Haruhi said while she touched his hair. He slowly relaxed and he sighed. "Will you tell me? Please Mitsukuni."she asked.

Honey blinked a few times before looking up at her. He leaned to kiss but she stopped him. She shook her head and looked into Honey's eyes. "Haru-chan."he said with big wet eyes. Haruhi gave him a stren look in return. He sighed when he realized it wasn't working. "Fine. I didn't like the twins and Tama-chan touching you so much." Honey said while he looked the other way "At first I could ignore it cause we wasn't together. Now we're together it's really hard especially when the rest of club doesn't know."

Haruhi blinked a few times. "So you were jealous?" Haruhi asked. Honey blushed became redder. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I want to touch you too." she whispered. "I get annoyed when someone gets to touch you or wipe frosty on your face."

"Really?" Honey asked while Haruhi nodded her head slowly. Honey looked at her in eyes. Her face was red from confessing that to him. Honey smiled at her and leaned to towards her.

"Yeah."she said while she nodded her head. He smiled at her. "But I'm not ready to tell the host club yet."she whispered. Honey nodded his head.

"I'm not ready either."he said while he goes to kiss on the lips.

It was supposed to be a light kiss but Haruhi deepen the kiss. Honey eyes widen when she held his face as she kissed him. Honey closed his eyes while he kissed her back.

They slowly separated but not far. Honey place his forehead on Haruhi's as he breath softly. Haruhi licked her lips, she panted softly as well. Haruhi smiled when she saw Honey's eyes widen in surprise. "Haru-chan?"

"I liked our small kisses but I want more then that."Haruhi said while Honey smiled. She gasped when he kissed her again. He held her face in place while she slowly kissed him back.

They pulled away from each other again. Their nose bumped into each other slightly. Honey laughed breathlessly. He smiled widely as he looked into Haruhi's eyes. "Let's go on a date."

" A date?" Honey nodded his head up and down. Haruhi sighed and looked into his eyes. "Fine but it has be a place that's in Japan and it's not over the top."

Honey nodded his head and smiled. " Alright."he said in a cheerful voice. He hugged her and nuzzled against her stomach. He mumbled a few words as she ran her fingers in his hair.

* * *

 **Apart was another hard one. When I was writing it, I was thinking how should I write this chapter. They just got together. So I did a month time skip and show how they act when they not around eachother.**

 **Next one is White Dress. Amazingly, this one was a bit diffcult too. Also that for review. They make me smile.  
**


	12. White Dress

Haruhi sighed while she patted down her white dress. She straightened out the long brown wig and sunhat on her head. She was going to wear a simple outfit but her father caught her. He said she wear something special on her first date.

She started to regret telling her father about her new relationship with Honey.

She wanted to go change but there was a knock on the door. She groaned and she headed to the door. She opened it, she saw Honey was standing there. He was dressed in a shirt and pants She noticed that he didn't have Usa-chan with him. She blushed when Honey looked at her with eyes widen and face turned red. " Wow." he said while his eyes scan her up and down. "You look cute in that dress Haru-chan."

Haruhi blushed. "Thank you." Haruhi said while plays the strand of hair from the wig was wearing. She quickly stopped once she realized what she was doing.

"I didn't think that you'll wear a dress." Honey said honestly as he took Haruhi's hand. She unconsciously accepted it and held it gently.

"My dad said it was my first date and I had to look nice." Haruhi said while she sighed. She looked at Honey who was smiling. Seeing him smile made her happy. "I really don't like wearing dresses much and the makeup is a bit much. However I'm sure it will worth it in the end."

Honey laughed as he looked up as he kissed her hand. He got into the habit of kissing her hand at times."Ready to go Haru-chan?" he asked her with a smile. Haruhi nodded her head. She let go of Honey's hand so she could close her door and lock it. She took his hand again. He lightly tugged her hand as they walked to Honey's limo that was in front of the apartment buildings. Honey opened the back seat to limo and Haruhi goes inside. Honey followed after her.

Once into the limo Honey sat close to Haruhi and while his thumb strokes the back of her hand. Haruhi blushed while she looked at Honey. " So Mitsukuni, where are we going?" Haruhi asked. She felt him flinched a bit and looked up at her. She wondered if she did something wrong but the smile on his face told her otherwise.

"The amusement park. They have games, food and rides."he said with a big smile. "And cakes." He looked up to Haruhi. He looked into her eyes with a tilt of his head."Unless you want to something else."

" The amusement park sounds like fun."Haruhi said with a smile. Honey smiled at her and kissed her hand. Her heart was skipping a bit when he does this.

"Alright to the amusement park."Honey cheered. The limo drove them to the amusement park.

"How come you didn't bring Usa-chan?" Haruhi asked. Honey looked up at Haruhi and smiled. "You usually bring him along with you. Even when you come to visit me."

"I figured to leave Usa-chan at home." Honey said. "I just want this between you and me. I'll see Usa-chan later." Haruhi giigled a bit. "Do you miss him?'

"Yes. I'm so used to seeing him around you." Haruhi said honestly. "Usa-chan is part of you. I really like you." she said honestly. She knew it was more then that but she wasn't really to say it. In fact she felt like it way to soon to say it.

"I really like you too Haru-chan." Honey said with a big smile.

They talked for the rest of the trip and while Honey stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

Once they made to the amusement park, Honey dragged to a stand that mostly sold ice cream and other treats. Honey ordered two strawberries ice creams. Honey hands her an ice cream cone with a big smile on his face. She gladly took the ice cream and took a lick. She shivered and licked her lips from the taste.

"Is it good Haru-chan?" Honey asked her with a big smile. Haruhi smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah. It's good for a hot day." Haruhi said while she eats her ice cream cone with a smile on her face. She licked her lips and giggled.

She had a bit of ice cream on the side of her cheek. Honey stared at her for a while until she noticed, "Is something wrong?"

"You have some ice cream on your cheek."Honey said while he pointed to her face. Haruhi blinked a few times.

"Really." Haruhi said while she touched her face. Honey giggled when Haruhi try to find the stain. "What?"she asked him.

"Let me get that for you."Honey said while he reached for Haruhi's face and licked the ice cream off. Haruhi blushed while Honey pulled away and smile at her. "See all gone."

"Senpai."Haruhi cried out. She touched her face and frowned at him.

"Call me by my name, Haruhi." Honey said making Haruhi blushed when he said her first name. He takes her hand and looked in her eyes. The way he was looking at her was making her heart beat fast. She gulped."I like it when you call me by name."

Haruhi blinked and slowly nodded her head. She can't seem to stop smiling. "Alright. Mitsukuni."she said with a smile. Honey smiled.

"Alright. What should we do?" Honey asked Haruhi. " Should we go on a ride or walk around?"

"We could go on a ride but nothing to fast." Haruhi said. Honey nodded his head.

"Alright. I know a ride we could go on." Honey said with a big smile. They walked to go find the ride he was walking about. It was a slow walk while they ate their ice cream and talked with each other.

* * *

 **Did I mention this was hard to write? This was hard to edit as well. Next is Impulse. Which was easier.**


	13. Impluse

Honey wasn't lying when he told Haruhi that he liked it when she said his name. He made him all giddy and happy when she said says it. He wanted to hug and kiss her every time.

He doesn't get to hear her call him by his name throughout the day in the host club. Their time together is always short and only time they get to be together is when their alone in Haruhi's apartment. They mostly watch t.v and cuddle. Not when her father is around of course, despite Ranko's knowing about their relationship, he could be a bit overprotective of her.

They will share small moments alone when they were in the music room but that was mostly it. Small kisses and a couple of hugs. They never went farther than that. Their relationship was still new and he doesn't want to push her into.

No matter how much his body is screaming for more. He needs to control himself. The last thing he would want is to scare Haruhi away by pushing her into something that she was not ready. Heck, he wasn't even sure it was ready to for sex yet.

However, it didn't stop him from the having these impulses. The impulse to kiss her and hug. Sometimes he wants to grope her or just kiss her neck. He even started to get curious if they get further then they are now.

He held on to Haruhi's hand as they walked around the park. They didn't go on many rides since Honey was too short for some of them. Haruhi really didn't seem to mind it much. Instead, they may some games in the mini arcade or go on small rides. They even went on the Ferris wheel and cuddled a bit.

There were times when men will try to flirt with Haruhi, but they back away when sense him glaring at their backs. Some even thought that Haruhi was babysitting him until she bluntly told them that he was her boyfriend. Also mentioned he was just shorter and younger looking for his age. Of course Haruhi didn't notice they flirting with her or probably she didn't care. He was really sure it was the former.

After the last guy tries to flirt with Haruhi, Honey hugged Haruhi from the side. Haruhi hugged him back but she cocked her head to the side. He knew she was observing him but he said nothing about it. "Mitsukuni."Haruhi said while he blushed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He muttered. He was a bit moody but who could blame him. One more guy tries to flirt with Haruhi he might just throw the guy over his shoulder.

Maybe going out on a date was a bad idea.

Haruhi sighed while she led him to a nearby bench and they both sat down. Honey looked away from her but she grabbed his face. "Mitsukuni, please tell what wrong?"

"It's nothing." Honey said lowly. Haruhi frowned when he took her hands from his face. He kissed her hands while he looked in her eyes. He sighed and started to play with her fingers. He looked down with a small pout on his lips.

"Alright,"Haruhi said. She noticed that he was avoiding eye contact with her anymore. If he don't wanna talk about it then she'll do the next best thing. "Do you want to get some cake instead?"she asked him. Honey looked up at her and nodded his head.

"Cake is good."he muttered. Haruhi smiled and goes to get his cake. She came back with three slices of cake and hands it to him. Honey ate them but he could feel Haruhi watching him. He smiled. She was probably unaware that she was doing this more often. After he was done eating the corner of his lips had frosting on them. He was unaware that it was there until Haruhi wiped the corner of his lips. Haruhi blinked and looked in his light brown. "Haruhi."

"You had some cake on lips." Haruhi said while she pulled her hand. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Don't be sorry." Honey said while he takes her hand. "I should be sorry."

"Mitsukuni."she whispered. He gulped and smiled at her.

He was being silly. He was acting like a selfish child for wanting to be around her all the time. He wants to hide her away from everyone and keep her all to himself. "Sorry. I was really upset over the people that keep coming over to you."

Where was Usa-chan when he needed him.

"Why?" Haruhi asked him. Honey looked up at her.

"I got jealous. Those guys keep flirting with you and it annoyed me. " Honey eyes said.

"Guys? Flirting?" Haruhi asked while Honey blinked at her. He smiled at her and laughed. "What?"

"Of course you won't notice them flirting with you." Honey said while he looked up at her. "You are a really beautiful girl, Haruhi."Honey said while his eyes trace over her face and her lips.

He suddenly got a strong urge to kiss those lips.

"Thank you Mitsukuni. "Haruhi said with a smile. "Do you want me to get you more cake?"Haruhi said while she lets go of his hand. He frowned and reached for her hand again. She looked at him but don't say anything.

"I don't want any more cake."Honey said while pulled Haruhi down so she could sit him.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" she asked him while she looked into his eyes. Honey smiled.

"I'm fine. I just wanna be with you Haruhi."Honey said while she looked into her eyes. He leaned in so he could kiss. He watched as Haruhi closed her eyes and closed his eyes as well.

This kiss felt different from the others. It was much more heated and it was longer. Honey pulled held her face while he wrapped his arms around her.

That's when he felt a few droplets on his face. He pulled away from Haruhi and looked at her. Her face was red and her eyes were closed while she opened her eyes a little. He smiled at her while her eyes were hazy.

Haruhi snapped out of her daze when a few raindrops hit her face. "We should go back to the limo."Honey said while Haruhi nodded her head and took his hand. They both got on their feet and runs for shelter.

* * *

 **I forgot I posted today. I got distracted. Next one is a two-parter. Wringer. This one is a stretch. Getting closer to Sundrop.**


	14. Wringer Part 1

'Damn rich bastards.'Haruhi thought while she entered the doors of Honey's house. They got caught in a downpour, they barely made it back to the limo. Honey insisted that they go to his house instead of hers. Haruhi was going to protest but he won't let her win. All he had to do was kiss her hand and looked into her eyes longingly. She remembered gulping and she slowly nodded her head. He kissed her on the cheek

So here they were, standing in the middle of the hall with the maids bowing down at them. Honey smiled at the maids before taking off his shoes. He was telling one of the maids to prepare some dry clothes for Haruhi. The maid nodded her head and took Haruhi's hand. Haruhi looked at Honey as he waved at her.

"Don't worry Haruhi. Rin will take good care of you." he said with a big smile on his face. Haruhi gulped while she walked upstairs with the maid.

Rin led Haruhi to a room that was bigger than her whole apartment. Which made her sighed some more. She wondered if this was even necessary at all. "Please stay here miss. Feel free to remove your wet clothes while I'll get you some dry garments." the maid while she left the room.

Haruhi sighed while she slowly removed her clothes. After the maid returned with some dry clothes. She frowned when she noticed it was a light pink dress. It had ribbons and was very frilly. "What with people pulling me in dresses?"she muttered while she puts on the dress.

She took off the wig off her head. It was still very damped but it won't need to be wrung out. She sighed while placed the wig on the pile of wet clothes. She fixed up her hair a bit before the maid came in to take her wet belongings. After the maid left Haruhi alone in the room.

Haruhi ran a hand down her neck while remembered their day. They didn't go on many rides but they did walked around, they talked and mostly ate some food. The rides they did go on was mostly slow which gave them a chance to cuddle. She started to blush when she remembered Honey kissed right before it rained.

Her heart was thundering in her chest when he kissed her. She started to grow all warm and she was left in daze.

The knock on the door snapped her out of thoughts. She went to answer the door to find Honey was looking up her with a big smile on his face. He had changed into casual clothes and was now holding Usa-chan in his arms. She smiled at him in return.

"Haruhi, your all red? Are you sick? " Honey said. He looked up her face. Haruhi shook her head no.

"No. I was just thinking about .. our day in the amusement park."Haruhi said quietly. Honey smiled at her before taking her hand. The warmth of his hand made her smile. He pulled out of the room. "Mitsukuni, where are we going?"

Honey looked over to Haruhi and smiled. " I don't want our date to end yet."Honey said while he looked at her in the eyes. He smiled at her. "We could watch a movie in the home theater. Just the two of us."

Haruhi smiled and nodded her head. "Alright. A movie sounds fun."she said while they walked down the hall of his house.

The sound of someone yelling made the two of them stop. Haruhi frowned when she recognized that person screaming. "My darling daughter I'll save you from the demon." Tamaki yelled. He sounded like he was coming closer too.

"Tama-chan."Honey growled. Haruhi watched Honey's bright eyes turned dark. He looked as if he'll hurt someone really soon. She knew that Honey is strong and he probably send someone on one hell of a wringer. However, this Tamaki, their friend, the last this Honey will do is hurt him. Honey let go off Haruhi's hand and backed away.

In no time flat Haruhi was in Tamaki's arms as he spun her around. Haruhi tried to get away from him but he was too strong. Haruhi looked at Honey, she could see his face but she was sure he didn't like this. "Tamaki-senpai. Let me go."she yelled.

Tamaki let's go of Haruhi as his eyes started to get teary eyed. "Haruhi. Why are so mean to daddy? I was so worried about you." Tamaki cried making Haruhi glared at him.

"Why should you be worried? I was with Honey-senpai all day. I wasn't in any danger." Haruhi said. Honey nodded his head.

"I would never hurt Haru-chan."Honey said his voice sounded strangled but of course Tamaki doesn't notice it. The older boy was clearly annoyed with his younger peer. "So Tama-chan. What are you doing here?" Honey asked with a big smile that almost seem scary. Tamaki face paled a bit.

" I just want some Daddy and daughter time with Haruhi,"Tamaki said while he backed away from him.

"But I don't wanna spend time with you, Tamaki-senpai."Haruhi bluntly said causing Tamaki jaw to drop. Honey hid his smiled behind Usa-chan head. "We see each other everyday and I would whether keep it that way."

"But Haruhiiiii."Tamaki cried out while he sat on his knees, tears runs his face. "Why are you being so mean to daddy?"

"I am not being mean. I'm just being honest."Haruhi said while crossed her arms. Tamaki goes sulk in a corner while she sighed. She looked to Honey, he blankly stared Tamaki's back before looking at her.

"Sorry Haruhi."he mouthed to her. Haruhi smiled a little as she nodded her head in understanding.

"Looks like Tono was worried over nothing."Hikaru's made Honey and Haruhi broke eye contact. They saw the twins was walking down the hall with Kyoya and Mori behind them.

The twins when over to Tamaki. "What did you say to him Haruhi?"Karou asked while he poked at Tamaki.

"I just told him the truth." Haruhi said while she frowned. She looked at the rest of the host club.

"What is everyone doing here?"Honey asked. He tilted his head to the side. He looked around everyone and at Kyoya. He holds Usa-chan close to him.

"Tamaki called saying that Haruhi was missing. He won't leave alone it until we agreed to find her." Kyoya said while he pushed his glasses up. Honey sighed and frowned. "I hope we're not intruding ." Kyoya added.

"You did but there is nothing we could do about it."Honey muttered darkly.

"Mitsukuni."Mori said to Honey . Honey sighed and looked at Mori.

"Sorry, Takeshi." Honey said. He took Haruhi's hand. He gave the girl a big smile. "We can still watch a movie." Honey said with a big smile.

Haruhi nodded her head while Honey eyes dragged her along.

Meanwhile Mori and Kyoya watched as Honey led Haruhi to the home theater. Kyoya looked at the twins tormenting Tamaki. They had no idea that Honey and Haruhi left" How long should we hold them off?"

"An hour." Mori said in a low tone.

* * *

 **I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. That is part 1. Part 2 is tomorrow.**


	15. Wringer Part 2

Honey let out a sigh of relief when the rest of the host club didn't follow them. He let go of Haruhi's hand while he closed the door. He watched as Haruhi went over to the theater chair to take a seat. Her eyes widen when felt how comfortable the chair was. "Wow. It like sitting an on a cloud."Haruhi said with a smile.

Honey smiled/ He gave Usa-chan to Haruhi. She placed the pick bunny on her lap and held it close. "So Haruhi. Which movie would like to watch?" he asked her with a big smile on his face. Haruhi smiled at him in return. She placed her finger on her cheek, trying to decide. She giggled a bit and looked at him.

That laugh alone made his heart beat fast. He always wanted to hear her laugh."Any movie will be fine. Just as long it doesn't have thunderstorms in it."Haruhi said. Honey nodded his head. He goes over to the movie shelve for a movie to watch. He had a wide selection to pick from. Ranging from horror to fantasy. He also had martial arts and romance movies too. He kept looking until he found a movie that he was sure they will both like. She knew that she doesn't get scared easily and this movie doesn't have thunderstorms.

It was a horror movie called Through the Wringer. It mostly about a group of teens trying to survive a dangerous game of chance. He puts the movie in. He turned off the light. "It's a foreign movie. I hope you don't mind."Honey smiled. He sat next to her.

"I don't mind,"Haruhi said with a smile. Honey nodded his head while he grabbed the remote and turn on the movie. Haruhi took Honey's hand and smiled as he moved closer to her. Haruhi blushed and looked down at him."Mitsukuni."

"I want to be with you for a while before everyone finds us."He said while he looked at her. He doesn't know how long they had. For all he knew the host club was probably already looking for them. So he wanted to take in every moment that he could get. Haruhi nodded her head.

"Me too."Haruhi said as she rest her head on top his. Honey smiled while his hand moved to her waist. She didn't show any sign of resisting, so he kept his hand there. "Are you upset that everyone interrupted our time together?"Haruhi asked.

Honey nodded his head. "I wanted to spend more time with you. I wanna have dinner with you and watch movies with you. However Tama-chan has to Tama-chan." Honey said. He looked up at her. He caught Haruhi's eye. "Are you upset?"

"Yes. I get to spend times with you beside at my house and after club hours." Haruhi whispered. She pulled away from Honey and looked down at him. "However I'm pretty sure if we know we're dating it probably somewhat the same."

"Probably. We'll have to find out when the time comes." Honey looked at her big brown eyes and smiled at her. He gets this warm feeling every time he looked into them. "You make me happy Haruhi." Honey said sincerely.

"You make me happy too."Haruhi said while she kissed him on the cheek. Honey laughed while kissed Haruhi on the cheek as well. Haruhi smiled, she held Usa-chan close her. She kissed on the nose and he kissed her on the nose as well. Their noses touched while they noses lovely bumped into each other. They leaned for a kiss. It started out small but slowly became heated. Honey pulled Haruhi closer to his face while she moaned.

They pulled away for air and looked into each other eyes. They were breathing heavily, Haruhi licked her licked her lips. Honey ran his hand down Haruhi's neck. She shivered which made him smile.

"I wish we could say like this forever," Haruhi said quietly. Honey nodded his head.

"Me too." Honey said. They leaned closed to each other.

Their lips slowly brushed one another.

They were going to go a kiss until there was a knock on the door. Honey groaned while Haruhi frowned. He looked into Haruhi's eyes and she looked in his. Honey took in Haruhi's scent and gulped. They lean in closer but muffled the sound of Tamaki yelling could be heard. The moment ruined, Honey sighed and he moved away from Haruhi. She handed Usa-chan to Honey. He takes the pink bunny back.

They looked at each other longingly before moving away from each other. Honey bites the inside of his cheek. He was already missing Haruhi's warmth.

"There you are." Tamaki cried out while he made his way to Haruhi. Haruhi sighed.

"Senpai. Can you be quiet? You're being loud." Haruhi said. Tamaki frowned.

"Haruhiiiii." Tamaki whined. Haruhi didn't pay any mind to him through.

"Tama-chan, it not nice to be loud during the movie." Honey pointed out. Tamaki sighed and took a seat in between Haruhi and Honey. Honey gripped on Usa-chan but kept his eyes on the movie.

"Sorry. What movie are we watching?" Tamaki asked.

"Through the Wringer." Honey said nonchalantly. Tamaki looked at Honey. Honey looked at Tamaki and gave him a smile."It's a horror movie." Tamaki paled and gulped. Honey couldn't help but smiled.

It was a little revenge for ruining his time with Haruhi. Even if Tamaki was completely unaware what's going on.

By the times the rest of host club came to the home theater, Haruhi and Honey weren't sitting the twins got in between them and they were far apart. Usa-chan was in Honey's lap and Haruhi had her hands on lap focusing on the movie. It was like that they weren't sharing a heated kiss in the dark.

Honey was happy that the room was dark cause he doesn't think he could explain why their faces were red.

* * *

 **Next is Sundrop. I had a really hard with the next one. Like real hard time.**


	16. Sundrop

Haruhi woke up when she felt someone stroking her hair. She smiled while looked to see Honey looking down at her. "Had a good sleep?" Honey asked as touched her hair some more. Haruhi nodded at her while she tries to sit up.

She looked around the room to see that their friends weren't in the room. "Where is everyone?" Haruhi asked while she looked around.

" They went home. Tama-chan was against leaving you but Kyo-chan dragged him out."Honey said while he smiled at Haruhi. "The movie that Tama-chan picked was very long."

"You own the movie," Haruhi said while trying to remember the name of the movie. "What was it called again?"

" Sundrop." Honey said with while he thinks about it. "He'll probably be going to do Sundrop theme if Kyo-chan allows it. Sundrop isn't really a good theme as a whole."

"Will Kyoya-senpai allow that kind of theme?" Haruhi asked while she looked up Honey. He shrugged his shoulders.

"He probably does the fairy idea."Honey said while thought about let out a yawn. "Or maybe the pirates or something with forbidden love but not the whole movie. It's too violent for our guest."

Haruhi nodded her head. She reached to touch his face as Honey closed his eyes. "Did you stayed up waiting for me to wake up?" she asked him. Honey nodded his head. "You didn't have to do that."

"But I want to Haruhi."Honey said while she looked into his eyes. He nuzzled against her hand and hummed. "I just wanted to spend a little more time with you."Honey said with a smile.

"Me too." she whispered as she started to sit up. "But your legs are probably asleep because of me."

"My legs are fine."Honey said while he reached for Haruhi hand. He takes her hand and kissed it. He smiled at her as he let's go. He got from his seat.

"What time is it?"she asked Honey. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. Honey looked over at her and smiled at her

"It's pretty late. It close to 12." Honey said. Haruhi frowned.

"You could've woke me up."Haruhi said while she got up as well. She let out a long yawn."I didn't want to stay out to late."she muttered.

"Well you always stay here. We have plenty of room."Honey said while he looked over to her with a smile. "I even called Ranko-san and he said it was okay for to stay. We could go to school together."

"What about my bag and my uniform?" Haruhi asked him. Honey laughed and looked at Haruhi. "What?" she asked while she tilted her head to the side.

"Someone picked it up for you. It should be in your room." Honey said while he smiled widely. Haruhi sighed. "It won't be to bad. I wake up early anyway."

"Fine. Looks like I don't have a choice. "Haruhi said with a sigh. Honey reached for her hand. He kissed her on the hand again and smiled at her."Mitsukuni?"Honey asked.

"I'll lead back to your room. The house is to big and you might get lost."he said. They walked out of the home theater and into the halls. She looked at Honey while he leads her to the room. She started to notice that he was getting a bit taller. Also his hair was messy but it wasn't much. She tightens her hold on his hand.

They made many twists and turns until they made it to the guest room's door.

Honey let's go of her hand and holds Usa-chan to his chest. Haruhi's hand flinched from the lack of warmth of Honey's hand. Honey and Haruhi looked at each other. Honey cleared his throat and smiled at her."Night Haru-chan." Honey said. He kissed Haruhi on the cheek. Haruhi blushed.

"Night."she said while she kissed him on the cheek as well. Honey smiled while he kiss her on the nose. Honey kissed on her on the nose. They stopped and looked into each other eyes. Honey gulped. "I should go to bed."

Haruhi nodded her head. " I know. Me too." Haruhi said. She looked at his lips. She wanted to kiss him but Honey pulled away from her.

"Night Haru-chan." Honey said with a big smile.

"Night, Mistukuni." Haruhi said. Honey smiled and walked to his room.

Haruhi goes to her room while she started to get ready for bed. She started to think about their date and she smiled. She really had fun and wanted to do it again. She combed the back of her hair while puts on the nightgown Honey's maid left her.

It was a pink lacey, long, and had a few ribbons on the hems and collar. She shrugged her shoulders as she puts on the nightgown and while she touched the fabric. She sighed. It was probably really expensive too. Maybe the next time she comes over Honey's house she should bring an overnight bag. She lay on her back while she looked up at the ceiling.

Just month dating Honey the feeling started to grow some more. She was started to embrace more each day. It was also a blast to spend time with him. The more she learned about him the happier she felt. Her heart was starting to feel warm when she thinks about him. Haruhi can't help but smile.

She tried to go to sleep but she was wide awake. She sighed and rolled on her side. 'Come on Haruhi just go to sleep."she thought to herself. 'Maybe I should count sheep or something.' She closed her eyes but the knock on the door grabbed her attention.

Haruhi sighed and goes to answer the door. "Mistukuni. What are you doing up?" she asked him.

"Haru-chan. Sorry for waking you up." Honey said to her.

"It's alright. I couldn't sleep." Haruhi said. Honey blinked and looked up her. Haruhi rubbed her arm up and down.

"Can I sleep with you?"Honey asked all of sudden. Haruhi blinked as Honey looked up at her. Haruhi nodded her head, She wanted to sleep with him but she wasn't sure it was a good idea. The more she's around him the more she feels. However one look into Honey's eyes and sighed.

"Alright."Haruhi said. Honey cheered and ran past her. Haruhi closed the door and followed after him. Honey had gotten into the bed.

"Come to bed, Haru-chan." Honey whispered. Haruhi sighed and crawled next to him. She lay down next to him and looked into his eyes. She smiled at him. He reached for her hand. He kissed her hand before moving closer to her. He closed his eyes. "Night, Haruhi." he whispered.

"Night, Mistukuni." Haruhi whispered while she closed her eyes as well.

* * *

 **I took up another writing project but it's one of my original works. Do you know what's funny? I have a female character named Honey and her first story is out. I had a feeling that mentions that before. Having an Oc named Honey.**

 **Anyway, this one was hard cause I combine Sun and drop into one word. I'm probably never doing that again. So the next one is On Fire.**


	17. On Fire

Haruhi lied in bed the next morning with Honey nuzzling against her chest. Honey breathing against her made her blush as she stroked his hair. Also, his scent made her smile while he tightens his arms around her waist. Haruhi didn't know what she was thinking but Honey being around helped her sleep through the night.

She really hopes that it doesn't become a habit. She doesn't what she'll do if she couldn't sleep without him. Last night was just a one-time thing. It probably because she wasn't home and in an unfamiliar place. Or maybe it was because was self-cause she knew Honey was in the same house as her.

Whatever the reason she really needs to get out of bed and start her day. Now all she had to do was get out of bed without waking him up. 'Easier said than done.'she thought with a sigh. She looked down at the small blond as he slept.

She really didn't wanna wake him. He looked peaceful and comfort in her arms. She had a feeling that Honey was cuddler in his sleep. She also noticed Usa-chan was sandwiched between them. She really was tempted to stay in bed with him.

'I need to get out of bed.' Haruhi thought. She slowly started to move away from Honey. However, Honey hold tighten when she tries to move.

"Not now Haru-chan."Honey said in a deep husky voice. Haruhi flinched. She never heard talk like that before, only when he mad or was waken up from his nap. She looked down at him as he nuzzled against her. She gulped. "Stay."

"But we'll be late and you have morning practice." Haruhi said. She didn't dare move. Instead, she stroke his hair hoping it lessen his grip on her.

"It could wait."Honey said while stroked the small part of her back. He pulled her closer to him. Haruhi blushed. she tried her very best to a straight face. "Besides when we go to school we won't be able to see each other or cuddle like this." he muttered.

Haruhi frowned. He does make a good point but he has responsibilities. Those shouldn't be pushed aside because of her. She tried to get out of his embrace but he won't. She gave up a long groan and a frown. "Mitsukuni. We make up more than enough time when we're at my apartment."

"But I don't get to sleep with you Haru-chan."Honey said. He looked up at her. His eyes looked dark and in daze. Haruhi heart skipped a bit while he leaned in to kiss her. "We don't even kiss that much."he muttered while he kissed her lightly. He pulled away and licked his lips. He leaned his head on her chest and nuzzled against it.

She started to form a plan in her head. Maybe if she could bribe him he will let her go. She didn't have any cake but kisses were the next best thing. He loved it when he kissed her, whether of it's short or long.

"Do you want more kisses?" Haruhi asked him. Honey nodded his head against her. "If you let me go, I'll give you more kisses," Haruhi said.

"Do you really mean that Haru-chan," Honey asked her. Haruhi nodded her head.

"Yes. I mean it." Haruhi said. Honey looked up at her again. He stared at her for a long time before smirking at her.

He grabbed Haruhi face and kissed her. Haruhi eyes widen but she quickly kissed him. She held his face while their legs entwin with each other. Honey growled lowly as he hungrily pulled her closer. He gasped when ran his hands down her back. She shivered when he started to rub her lower back.

After what feels like minutes he pulled away. Then he kissed her cheek and started to travel down her neck. Haruhi was in a daze when Honey rolled her on her back and him on top her.

She looked up at him. Her breathing was heavy and she licked her lips.

"Mitsukuni."she whispered. Honey claimed her lips again. This kiss was just as passionate as the last one. It started a fire in her belly while he licked the bottom of her lips. Haruhi turned her head to the side while Honey kissed her ear. She shivered while she closed her eyes. She moaned softly, Honey pulled her closer him as he tries to get better access to her neck.

"Mistunkuni." she moaned. Honey stopped for a few minutes. His hot breath was on her neck. It was making her feel dizzy just from feeling it.

She felt Honey nuzzled against her cheek. She let out another small moan. "You really are sensitive Haru-chan." Honey said. He let out a breathless laugh. He pulled away from her and looked at her one more time. He got off Haruhi after he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you after breakfast." Honey cheered while he left the room.

Haruhi sighed while tries to take a few moments to herself. Her body felt like left someone let it on fire. Maybe they did but she had no idea how to take it out. The scary part was that she craved more from him. She wanted more of his kiss and his body against her. The feeling was so overwhelming and she wasn't thinking clearly.

She pulls her hands over her eyes while she tried to calm down. ' I need to get a hold of myself.' Haruhi thought. She licked her lips and closed her eyes. All she could think about was Honey's lips on her. Also on her, his breath on her ear. She shook her head and covered her face with hands.

How can one person made her feel this way?

Haruhi sighed and started to get out bed. Maybe if she took a cold shower then her body will finally calm down.

Maybe.

* * *

 **I Know this a day late but it's really hard to write on the computer. I get dizzy when I'm typing on the computer. However, when I draw on it I'm totally fine.** **Next one is Fanasty and it's another two-parter.**


	18. Fantasy Part One

Three weeks, after watching that fantasy movie, the host club hosted fantasy theme tea party in the music room. Honey, was dressed as a pixie with pink wings and dressed in red. He greets his clients with a big smile on his face and his big adorable eyes. It was hard to keep his eyes from straying back to Haruhi.

Haruhi was dressed as a hero. She had a sword to her side and a shield on her back. She wore dark blue armor and cloak around her shoulder. Also a dark blue tunic and tights.

She was absolutely clueless in what she was doing. As her clients became love-struck with the female host. Honey shakes his head and returns his attention to his clients instead of watching his secret girlfriend.

His secret girlfriend. He smiled at the thought of never thought he will be able to call Haruhi his alone be her boyfriend at all.

It was like a dream.

He had fantasies about being with her but they pale in comparison to the real thing. He get to hug her everyday and he gets to kiss her. He gets spend with her. Lately, it haven't been enough for him.

For the last three weeks his time with Haruhi was mostly cut short. Due to the fact he was helping his family to train some new recruits. Also that she had some studying to catch up spend time together, it was just smaller and far in-between.

He had to keep his hands to himself everytime they were around the rest of the host club. He could hug her but he wanted to do more than just with her.

The last time he kissed her is when they woke up that morning. It was the most amazing thing he ever felt. He wanted to touch her some more and hear her moan.

That kiss alone made him have more fantasies of her. At first they were dreams of Haruhi and him professing their love for each other and cuddling. They would always end up kissing each other and it would get heated. Then he will wake up and that will be it. He would go about his morning just thing about his dream.

Now his dreams get a little farther.

He dreamt about stripping off Haruhi clothes and kissing her whole body. She would kiss him back and pulled him close to her. He would hear her moan while he groped her or goes down on her. However whenever it was his turn receive any kind of pleasure he would wake up.

Feeling hot, sweating and a need of a hot shower. He tried to put the dream out of his mind but they come up he sees Haruhi. He remembered his dream and how she felt underneath him.

He really wanted to do it again but he has to control himself.

"Honey are you alright." one of his clients asked him. He broke out of his thoughts and looked to a girl with dark hair and blue eyes. He was so much into his thought that he forgotten where he was and what he was doing. "You looked like your thinking."

"That because I was. I have a lot on my mind." Honey said with a big smile. The last thing he wanted was to worry his clients.

"What were you thinking about Honey?" another girl asked. She had brown eyes and blond eyes. He smiled at her.

"I was thinking about something that was really sweet. I've craving it for it for a long while."Honey said with a big smile on his face. He try to keep the statement vague and innocent. The last thing he wanted was anyone finding out him and Haruhi's relationship. Of course Kyoto and Mori probably know what he was talking about. "I'm hoping I could get it today."

"Could you tell us what it is?"one of the girls asked. They looked at him with big eyes and their hands clasped together. Honey smiled and shook his head.

As much he wanted to talk about his relationship. He wanted to keep it secret a little bit longer.

"That is a secret between me and Usa-chan."Honey said with a big smile on his face. The girls cooed at him. Some of them smiled widely at them. He chatted with his clients a few more time before it time for another appointment. That he felt someone was staring at him. He looked behind him to see Haruhi was staring at him. She looked like she was a daze.

The look in her eyes was recognizable, however. It was the very same look that he saw when they made out in the guestroom. He remembered her heavy breathing and her red face.

Just thinking about it getting him excited.

Haruhi's eyes widen when she noticed Honey was looking at her. Her face turned red as she quickly looked away from him. She tried not to trip over her feet as she goes back to her table.

Honey would laugh if he wasn't in with his clients right now. He really can't wait until they were alone. He got to cuddle and kiss her.

Honey sighed while he talked to his next clients. However, he would look over to Haruhi every now and then. Just see what she was doing or she was watching him. Sometimes he caught her watching him and it made him extremely happy. It was also making him thought his dreams too. He wonder if she misses him or she was thinking about him.

Do she had dreams about him? Or was it just him. After Honey was finished talking to his clients. He still looked to Haruhi every few minutes but he said nothing.

He really hoped the others didn't notice them looking at each other.

Tamaki probably didn't notice but he pretty sure the twins did. He sighed.

 **Late again. I decided to post the second part next week.  
**


	19. Fantasy Part Two

Haruhi blinked a few times as she felt Honey hugged her from behind when she let him in the house. She blushed when he nuzzled against her neck and kissed it. She moaned when she felt him moved his hips to hers? "I missed you Haru-chan." Honey muttered while Haruhi turned around to face him.

"You see me at school every day."Haruhi said while she hugged him back. Honey shook his head while he looked up at her. He was passed her shoulder and they almost meeting eye to eye.

"Not like that Haru-chan. I mean kissing you and hugging you." he said. He looked her in the eye. Haruhi gulped when she saw his eyes have darkened and leaned in to kiss her. "Did you miss me at Haru-chan?" he asked her. Haruhi eyes lowered as she learned to Honey. His sweet scent made her heart beat as her lips hovered over his. She was itching to kiss him. She looked his eyes as they narrowed. "Haruhi."

"I missed you too."Haruhi said. She looked into Honey's eyes. Honey smiled and cupped her face. He gives her a light kiss. Haruhi groaned and frowned.

Honey laughed while he gives her another light kiss."What's wrong Haru-chan?" Honey asked while looking into Haruhi eyes.

"I want more than just a light kiss." Haruhi said while she looked into the eyes. "You should know that by now senpai. I want more than that." she whispered while Honey smiled at her.

"Are you sure Haru-chan? Cause if I kiss you any other way. I don't think I can stop."Honey said while his tickled her face. She smiled and nodded her head. She closed her eyes when he kissed fully on the lips.

Honey pulled held her face closer to his while Haruhi wrapped her arms around him. Haruhi could feel her legs started to shake. He licked her lips while she opened her mouth. She moaned while she felt his tongue stroking hers lately.

He pulled away from her as she fell to her knees. She panted while she looked at Honey, his face was just as red as her. She was feeling lightheaded and out of breath. His eyes were in a daze while he licked his lips and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. "You taste really good Haru-chan." he deeply while grabbed her face. He kissed her lightly. Haruhi moaned. He chuckled. "I might get addicted to you."

Haruhi grabbed Honey and gives him another kiss. This one was longer and deeper than last. He kissed her cheek then slowly went down her neck. She let out a sharp breath. Honey started gently pushed her down to the floor. Honey pulled away from her for a second and looked over to her.

Haruhi blushed more while Honey claimed her lips again. She wrapped her arms around him while he started to rub her waist. She moaned while his hands traveled up to her stomach. She breathed softly as they passionately kissed.

Honey pulled away from her lips and started to go down her neck. She pants while she enjoyed the feeling of him kissing her neck and collarbone. He started to pull down the collar of her shirt to better access. "Mistukuni." she moaned.

Honey opened up her shirt with one hand. His other hand was rubbing her thigh. She was breathing heavily and thoughts were getting muddled.

"Haru-chan wake up." Honey said.

Haruhi blinked a few times and looked at Honey as pulled away to look at her. "What?"

"Haru-chan. Wake up. It time to wake up."Honey said while the image of him started to get fuzzy.

Haruhi woke up to someone pushing at her arms. She sleepily looked over to see it was Honey. He was holding Usa-chan in arms watching her. "Mitsukuni." she whispered quietly. Honey gave her smile while he gripped Usa-chan to his chest. Haruhi sat up as she rubbed her eyes. "How long I've been asleep?" Haruhi asked.

"Not long. You were making noises."Honey said while he watched her. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked in his cheerful voice. Haruhi blushed when she started to remember her dream.

"It was nothing."Haruhi said quickly while she looked down at her lap. She really doesn't know how she could tell him. It wasn't the first time she had those dreams either.

"I didn't sound like nothing to me."Hikaru said. He stood over her with a smirk on his face.

"It sounds like a really good dream."Karou said. He learned to Haruhi but she was unfazed.

"Wanna tell us what is about?" they said the same time. Haruhi sighed pushed their faces away.

"No. It's really none of your business. " Haruhi said while she stood up to her feet. She blushed more at the thought of the dream. They would usually go farther than that. The farthest it ever got to was her dreaming their hip grinding together in the middle of her living room.

She had to take bath after she wakes up. Sort like how she is feeling right about now. 'If these dreams don't kill me first. I don't what will.'

"Awww. We're just worried about our little sister." the twins said causing Haruhi to frowned at them.

"You're not worried you just won't find out what I was dreaming about."Haruhi said while she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What I dream about is my own business."

Besides what she dreamt about really should stay to herself. They were inappropriate to even talk about. Especially to two people who are not her boyfriend.

Speaking of boyfriend, she looked to Honey was quietly listening to the exchange between her and the twins. He tilted his head to the side when she looked at him. She sighed. "Yes Honey-senpai." for a minute she thought she saw a gleam in his eye.

"Nothing Haru-chan. I'm going to find Takeshi." he said. He goes somewhere while she shakes her head. She walked away from the twins.

"I'm going to get changed and get ready to go home." she said while leaving. The twins blinked a few times and looked at each other.

"Do you think Honey-senpai and Haruhi got closer?" Karou asked.

"It appeared so." Hikaru said. The twins watched Haruhi looking over at Honey with a look in her eye. They couldn't quite place it since she quickly looked away.

The twins looked at each other.

Something was definitely up.

* * *

 **Next up is Life. I'm probably going edit the heck out it.**

 **Haruhi is having sexual dreams but I don't wanna rush the sex part. I decided to make the twins to notice Haruhi and Honey's behaviors. It's pretty boring without them.**


	20. Life

"People could come by you know."Haruhi whispered. She placed her hand on his head as she stroked it. Ahe didn't make a move to pull him away as they lay there on the sofa. Everyone was playing a game of hide and go seek for some reason.

Honey gulped and nuzzled against her chest. "Unless you wanna hear Tamaki-senpai's rants." She just could hear it now.

Tamaki ranting how Honey is soiling his precious Haruhi. Or probably how Honey somehow got controlled by Honey-senpai or something just as insane.

Whatever nonsense Tamaki is going spit out. It's probably going to sound the same either way.

She clearly remembered that Honey was one that suggested the game. He even nominee to in teams. She didn't think that he will drag her back into the music room and kissed her. Soon they found themselves on the sofa, laying on their side.

"I don't care."Honey muttered while he looked up at her. Haruhi frowned at him. She was going to say something but Honey leaned in to kiss her. It was a small peck on the lips but it still made her warm all over. He goes back to cuddling her. "I missed you."

"Missed me? You see me every day." Haruhi said. Even though it wasn't the same when they were alone. Honey laughed and shook his head.

"No, Haru-chan. I mean I missed our alone time." he said quietly. Haruhi smiled at him. Haruhi smiled when he said that. "I got used to hugging and kissing you when we were alone. It's not the same when everyone in the room."

If that was the case then she missed him too. She thought she was the only one. She really doesn't know what came over her when she just wanna hold him. He doesn't come to the apartment as much cause of training. When he did come to visit her, it always short. He will only stay long enough to eat and gave her a quick kiss.

She gets a dull ache when he goes home. It was weird for her but she pushed it aside. She was becoming attached and she didn't like it.

"No. It's not the same."Haruhi said while she looked at him in the eyes. "I missed you too."Haruhi said Honey smiled at her. He really wished that he come over to her house. He missed her cooking and the talks they had. He also missed their kisses and their hugs.

It killed him when he had to leave her but what choice did he have. If they wanted to keep this relationship then they have to bare it for now.

Right it feels so good to be kissing her and hugging her. Especially when she plays with his hair as looked at him with stars in her eyes. She doesn't realize how could cute she can be.

He leaned in as he touched her nose with his. "So Haru-chan, what were you dreaming about?" Honey asked with a big smile.

He watched Haruhi turned red in a matter of seconds and she looked away from him. He tilted his head while she bites her lips. Just watching her do that made his pants tight. She looked so tempting and so kissable.

" It's...it's nothing." Haruhi said quickly while she pulled away from him. She sat up while she rubbed her arms. Her face was red and she looked away from him. "It was just a dream. It doesn't mean anything."

"But you were moaning and sighing in your sleep."Honey said while Haruhi flinched. Honey tried to think about it and he smirked at her. "It sounded really naughty." he said while he watched her. Haruhi gulped and looked at him. "If I haven't woke you up then you would never stop."

"And you didn't wake me up sooner?" Haruhi said flatly. She glared at him with a frown on her face. Honey laughed and smiled at her.

"But you sound so cute Haru-chan." Honey said. Cute was one of them. He sit up with her and looked at her blushing face. "I would whether hear moaning in private through."

Haruhi blushed. "You are definitely not what you seem." Haruhi said. Honey smiled and kissed Haruhi on the cheek. "Beside those dreams are new to me. I don't get them that much before."

" You had them before?" Honey asked. Haruhi slowly nodded her head.

"They...were all about you." Haruhi said. Honey looked at her in shock. " What?"

"Was before or after we started dating?" Honey asked her. Haruhi pouted. "Haru-chan."

Haruhi sighed. "Before but it wasn't as much." Haruhi said. "My dad never told me if I was loud or not." She looked at Honey."Did everyone in the room hear me?"

"No. Just Kao-chan and Hika-chan."Honey said. Haruhi let out a sigh of relief. Honey looked over Haruhi before asking. She takes a seat by the table. "Have you been sleeping well Haru-chan?"

Haruhi looked up at him. "I only stayed up last night for a test." Haruhi said while Honey stands in front of her. She yawned while Honey poked at Haruhi cheek. "What are you doing?"

"Your health is much more important than your studies. "Honey said. Haruhi sighed while she blankly looked at Honey. "I don't want you to get sick because you studied too hard."

"You don't have to worry about that so much Mistunkuni," Haruhi said. She took his hand and hold it in her heart. Honey could feel her heart beating while he looked into her eyes.

"I can't help but worry if you're not resting through." Honey said. "Promise me that you'll rest Haruhi?"

Haruhi sighed. " I promise that I'll rest." Haruhi said. Honey smiled at her.

"Break that promise then I'll punish you." Honey said in a sweet tone. Haruhi slowly nodded head.

Honey quickly picked up a sound and got from the sofa. Haruhi was going to ask him what wrong until the door started to open. Haruhi quickly stood up to her feet.

She quickly noticed that Honey was at his usual table. He was eating cake like they haven't been cuddling and kissing a few minutes ago.

The rest of the memebers of clubs comes in. If they notice anything weird going with them they said nothing. The twins, however, watched their hidden princess and the cake lover. Bothe them was minding their own business and not looking at eachother. They looked normal enough but looks could be deceiving.

 **This so hard to edit out. So it's a day late. Next is Cautious.**


	21. Cautious

"Honey-senpai, this is risky."Haruhi whispered while Honey nuzzled against her chest. Haruhi sighed while she hugged him back. "Senpai."

"I miss our alone time, Haru-chan." Honey said. His voice was muffled. Haruhi noticed that his eyes were closed as if he was asleep. Hartuhi sighed while she reminded a week ago they were almost found together on the sofa. She looked at Honey's golden blond hair and stroked his hair.

The two of them was in the far corner of the music room, the area where Honey took his naps. Haruhi was going check on him and found herself watching him sleep. She gave a kiss on the head and was going turn to leave she felt him grab her He had pulled her into the bed and started pulled the curtains closed to hide what they were doing.

Haruhi sighed while stroked his hair. "We saw each other yesterday." she said. She mostly talking about he came over to her house for dinner. They had very time together, just cuddling and a few kissing.

"It wasn't enough time. I missed you Haru-chan."Honey said sleepily. He looked up at her with wet eyes. She sighed, he was trying to break her." Can we stay like this for a little while?

Haruhi frowned. "The rest of the club could come in. They could interrupt us and see us." she said. She was finding it hard to resist him lately. She blushed when he nuzzled her chest some more. " They could see us."

"They wouldn't. "Honey said quietly. He kissed her on the neck causing her sigh quietly. "We just have to be really quiet." he whispered while he kissed her lips.

Haruhi kissed him back, Honey smiled and pulled away. He looked into Haruhi's eyes to see she was in a daze. "Mitsukuni, this isn't good idea." she whispered. He started to kiss her cheek.

"They wouldn't hear us." he whispered.

"No, not that." she whispered. "I…" the sound of the door opening made the two of them. They lips lingered over each other while they looked into each other eyes. Honey brushed his lips over Haruhi's as she shivered.

"Looks like we're the first one here. I thought Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai will be here. " it sounded like Hikaru. Honey started to move closer to kiss her again.

Haruhi was hesitant but she leaned to kiss him. It was a soft kiss that started sweet but quickly became heated.

"Well Honey's senpai is here."Karou said. He probably noticed the curtains. Haruhi didn't pay any mind as Honey started to unbuttoned the collar of her shirt. " I thought Haruhi will here."

"She did leave before us." Hikaru said. Haruhi tried to keep quiet while he kissed her neck and nibbled. She bit her lips while he unbuttoned her shirt some more. He kissed her collarbone "Maybe she's studying somewhere."

"Maybe." Hikaru trailed off. "Do she seem different lately?"

"Well, she does look much happier lately. There are times when she would space out."Karou said. Haruhi was slowly moved to her back while she looked up at her boyfriend staring down at her.

It feels odd when they're making out and the twins are talking. However, couldn't find it in her to care. Honey eyes had darkened from desire and his face was red.

She blocked out what the twins were saying and pay attention to Honey. He leans down and kissed her again. Honey licked her lips, she opened her mouth as Honey thrust his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes slowly with the feeling of his tongue caress hers.

She tried to do the same but she found it difficult to keep up with him. She was unaware that somehow Honey was in between her legs until she felt hard. She grasped his hips brushed against her. However the kiss they were sharing muffled her gasp.

Honey pulled away from the kiss and wiped his mouth. They stared at each other for a good minutes before Honey kissed her on the forehead. He also buttons up her shirt whispering that he was sorry.

"Don't be sorry." she whispered back."I would've stopped you if I didn't want to." Honey gave her a big smile before kissing her on the cheek.

"But I should have more self-control."Honey whispered back. "I don't want to push you for something we're not ready for." he said in her ear. She shivered and closed her eyes. "Even we are ready. I don't wanna do it if anyone is listening in on us."

"I know." she said. She wasn't ready yet but she loved how Honey her feel. It was starting to scare her, how much her feelings keep growing. She didn't hear Hikaru and Karou any longer and looked up at Honey. "Are they still here?" she asked quietly. Honey shook his head no.

"But we could nap."Honey said with a big smile. He hugged and nuzzled against her chest. Haruhi rolled her eyes but she hugged him anyway. They have an hour til club actually starts.

A little nap won't be so bad.

Meanwhile, Kyoya had noticed there was movement from Honey's curtain. Karou and Hikaru didn't notice it, but there was some soft breathing. He should barely hear it but it was there. He shook his head.

He noticed Haruhi and Honey were getting antsy lately. Maybe it the fact they weren't spending time with each other or they just help themselves. He really doesn't know everything that between those two. They keep their relationship a secret, he won't if it's wise or silly.

The host club does have a habit of getting middle of things. Maybe they want a little time to explore their relationship. However, Tamaki and the twins will be hurt later. Then again they'll probably hurt and interfere if they knew that Haruhi and Honey were in a relationship.

Probably, they could probably surprise them.

Whatever they're doing, he really wished it wasn't in the club room.

So he somehow convinced the twins to leave the room for an hour or two while those finished, whatever they were doing. He really hoped it wasn't what he thinks.

 **Next one Distraction.**

 **This one didn't have much to add. I also got a review that was a good idea. Muhahahaha. I like it. I'm sure I'll find a way to add it in the story.**


	22. Distraction

The cake was a good distraction for Honey if he wanted to keep those thoughts to himself. He didn't know what the heck he was thinking when pulled Haruhi into his bed. All he knew was he had a sudden urge to grab her, so he did just that. She didn't protest or anything in that matter.

'Don't be sorry. I would've stopped you if I didn't want too.' Haruhi's voice echoed through his head. The flush look in her face made him gulped.

Honey stopped and frowned. "Did that meant that she wanted to?'Honey thought while he nibbled on his fork. Did that means she wanted to have sex with him.

Honey felt blushed creep up his face while he licked lips. He took a big bite of cake so he won't think about it. "Mitsukuni."a deep voice called out to him. Honey looked at Mori. He could see that Mori was worried about him.

"I'm fine Takeshi. I'm just thinking about something." Honey said with a big smile. Mori nodded his head and wiped the frosting off his cheek. Honey let out a mental sigh of relief.

He really shouldn't think about this right now. Things could get awkward and that's the last thing he wanted.

So for the afternoon, he stayed to himself and ate his cake. When it was time to go Honey picked up Usa-chan and headed to the limo.

When he got home that day, he focuses on his training. Trying to keep thinking of Haruhi or thinking about in an inappropriate matter.

It wasn't working.

'Is it really inappropriate if she's your girlfriend.'it was a sneaky thought. It caught him off guard. Honey stopped at mid punch and frowned. He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

She may be his girlfriend but he needed to calm down. He crossed his legs and placed his hands on his laps. He took a deep breath and try to clear his mind. He took a few deep breaths and try to calm himself down.

"Mitsukuni." a female voice called out. Honey slowly opened his eyes to see Haruhi looking at him. She had her head tilted to the side and there was a desire in her eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Haru-chan?" Honey whispered. Was she really there with him. He took a closer look at her. She was wearing the white dress that she wore during their date. She wore the hat too but she wasn't wearing the wig. Her figure was more noticeable in the dress. It hugged her frame really well.

He concluded that this was just in his mind and she wasn't there. However, it didn't stop him from having the urge to kiss her. He goes to reach for her but she stopped him. She took his hand and looked into his eyes."Haruhi?" Honey gulped when Haruhi kissed his hand.

She had never kissed his hand when they were alone. It was always him that to her. It was a habit that he picked up when he was aroundnher. He gulped when she looked at him. Her eyes were heavy with desire.

It was the same look she gave him earlier that day. When they were making out in the club room. Her eyes narrowed at him. Honey pulled his hand away from Haruhi's. He touched her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

Haruhi slowly kissed him back Honey pulled her onto his lap. They broke away from their kiss. He started to kiss her neck as she moaned. That moan alone was getting him excited. He started to rub her the side of her hips. When his hand when under the hem of Mis...Mitsukuni." she moaned. Honey groaned and bit his lips.

However, he didn't stop, especially when dream Haruhi moved her hand to touch under his shirt. Honey grabbed Haruhi's hand and kissed it. "No. Not now." he whispered huskily. Dream Haruhi reached over to give him another. This was just as intense as the last one. Dream Haruhi pulled away. "Let me take care of you."

"No, I'm not real. This is all about you."Dream Haruhi whispered. She easily pushed him down, which proved much more that this isn't real. She straddled on laps and kissed his neck. He moaned while he ran his hand through her hair.

Her hands traveled down his chest and to his pants. He let out a small gasped. "No."

Dream Haruhi looked up at him. 'Why? Don't you want to? Don't you want me?' Haruhi asked softly. Honey grabbed her face and pulled her for a kiss.

"I do want you. I want you a lot Haru-chan."Honey said. He whispered against her mouth. He kissed her on the lips He moaned when she rubbed him through his gi bottom. He pulled her close to him. He started to touch her.

He wonders kind of face she will make. He moved him under her dress and...

Honey quickly opened up his eyes and started to pant. He shook his head and tried to get control of himself. Honey laughed to himself as he ran his finger through his hair. "These dreams keep getting farther and farther."Honey said quietly. He gulped.

The next day, Honey was at Haruhi apartment for dinner. They were cuddling on the floor and he was smiling.

"Haru-chan, let's go on another date." Honey said happily. He rubbed his head into the chest which made her blush. She was becoming very aware of him doing that lately. Maybe it was because of what they did in the club room a few days ago.

Haruhi placed her hand on his head and stroked his hair. "Alright where too?" Haruhi asked. Honey looked up at her with a big smile on his face.

"How about the movies?" Honey asked. He smiled at her "Then we could out for a meal later?"

"Alright but I get pick the place we go." Haruhi said. Honey laughed.

"Alright but they better have cake."Honey said in a whiny tone. Haruhi giggled.

"I'll sure they have cake."Honey said happily. He looked at Haruhi and give her a quick kiss on the lips.

 **Next one is Curls.**


	23. Curls

Haruhi sighed while waited for Honey by a pole. Her father had dressed her up again, this time a pink frilly dress and he put hair extensions in her hair again. She sighed. "I don't see the point. We're only going to the movies.' she thought to herself. However, she can't help but think about Honey expression the last time she dressed up.

It made her heart flutter when she saw his expression.

'Maybe I'll see that expression again.' Haruhi thought to herself. She sighed. She looked up when her name was being called. She saw Honey running over to her, Usa-chan wasn't with him again. It was really weird to see him without his pink bunny.

Haruhi will break into a smile. Honey ran over and hugged Haruhi. She hugged him back while he took his in sweet scent. She ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled away and smiled at her. His arms still wrapped around her waist, his hand slowly stroking her back.

She gulped when she felt the warmth of it. "You look really cute today, Haru-chan." Honey said. He had a big smile on his face, Haruhi smiled at Honey in return.

"Thank you, Mistukuni."Haruhi said. Honey pulled away from her and takes her hand. She was already missing the warmth of his body against hers. However, the warmth of his hand made her feel better.

'When did I start getting wanting that?' Haruhi thought to herself. She looked to Honey, he looking at her. His eyes widen with curiosity and he had a cute little pout on his face. she noticed that he was talking but she could tell he was saying. She leaned down to kiss him on the lips. Honey flinched but he kissed her back.

When they pulled away, Honey licked his lips and giggled. "I was asking you what movie you wanted to watch but I didn't mind a kiss."

Haruhi opened her mouth and looked the other way. Her face was red and she licked her lips. She usually never did that. Honey was always the one kissed her and hugged her. She just felt like kissing him. " Well, any movie will fine. I really don't know what on in the movie theaters." Haruhi said honestly.

"Alright."Honey said while they walked to the movie theater. Honey hummed while Haruhi listened to him. She couldn't help but hummed with him.

Honey looked over his shoulder a few times. Haruhi frowned at him. "Mistukuni. Is everything alright?" Honey looked up at Haruhi and smiled at her. He kissed her hand and smiled at her.

"Everything is alright Haru-chan."Honey said with a big smile. Haruhi frowned. "Are you sure you don't wanna pick a movie?" Honey said while looker into her eyes.

"I don't mind watching a romantic comedy."Haruhi said. She also wondered about another thing. "Mitsunki. Where is Mori-senpai? He wasn't with you when we went on our date at the amusement park."

"He was around. He kept his distance so we could be alone." Honey said. Honey looked over his shoulder again. " He is around just in case someone interrupts our date."

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Haruhi asked him. Honey nodded his head.

"Don't worry about it." Honey said. Haruhi sighed and while he swung their hands along.

'Yet you kept on looking over your shoulder.' Haruhi thought. She inwardly sighed and watched her boyfriend. She helps but smiled at him. Maybe its nothing worry about.

When they got to the movie theater, Honey paid for their tickets and the popcorn. Haruhi picked a Romantic comedy since Honey insisted she picked a movie. Honey took her hand lead her to the theater that was going to watch the movie.

Honey blinked and looked at the entrance. He frowned deeply. Haruhi noticed and she squeezed his hand. Honey looked at her.

"Is everything alright?" Haruhi asked. She was starting not to believe him.

"Yeah. Everything is fine."Honey said. He gave her a huge smile on his face. Like always, trying to convince her that nothing is wrong."Let's watch our movie."

"If you say so but you will tell if something is wrong. Right?" Haruhi asked. Honey nodded his head.

"Yes, Haru-chan. I'll you." Honey said. He pulled her to the theater. "Now let's go. We need to get a good seat." Haruhi laughed and nodded her head. The two of them went inside a theater.

Little did Haruhi know, the two of them was being followed. Two teenagers with identical spiky hair came in the theater. They wore sunglasses over there eyes and baggy clothes.

They have been following Honey ever since he left his house. He must've known that they were following him cause he looked right at their spot. The glare he gave them was enough for anyone to turn and run. However, they were really curious about Honey's behavior as of late.

Well, mostly Haruhi and Honey's behavior as of late. The two of them is always giving each other quick glances. They will often disappear on the group sometimes and they always appeared to be together. Haruhi will look a bit flush and pretends that nothing was wrong. Honey will often play it off with a big smile on his face.

He acts like he hasn't done a thing with their toy.

They were sure something was going between them. Only a fool will be blind to not see what going with those two. Or Tamaki. He appeared to be completely oblivious to the tension between Haruhi and Honey.

When Honey and Haruhi said they couldn't make it for a host gathering at Tamaki's family summer home. They found whether odd and decided to spy on Honey.

They saw Honey greeting a girl with long hair and wearing a pink flowing dress. They couldn't see her face at all.

They managed to catch Honey talking to his date before leading her to one of the theaters to watch a movie. They could get a look at Honey's date mostly cause Honey made sure they couldn't see her for some reason.

There were times someone always was blocking them. They assumed it was Mori cause he never without Honey.

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to be following Honey-senpai."Karou said to his brother.

"Don't you wanna see if the girl that he is dating Haruhi?" Hikaru asked his twin.

"I do but I wanna also stay alive. What if the girl isn't Haruhi?" Karou asked. "It could be someone else and Haruhi could be at home studying."

" And what another girl will come to a commoner movie theater."Hikaru pointed out. Karou sighed. His brother is making a good point.

"Alright but if Honey-senpai kills us. I'm blaming you." Karou said. Hikaru rolled his eyes and they go buy tickets.

 **I was working on the other chapters of this story. Curls were pretty short in the drafts.**


	24. Wild Part 1

Honey felt every part of his body was going wild. When she kissed him out of nowhere, his whole body went a buzz. His instincts told him to skip the movie and go to a hotel. Take right there and damn the coincidence but he better self-control than that.

He wasn't going to let one little kiss derail their whole date. Besides, he kissed her tons of times and he was able to control his hormones. He had more things to worry about.

The two people that were following him. He got the feeling that they tailing him and not Haruhi. He felt it sensed it when he was on his way to pick up Haruhi. So that was a plus a since they couldn't see her face. The last he wanted whoever following him to get a look at Haruhi face. His family had a lot of enemies and he didn't want to get her in the middle of it. If they were brave enough then they should face him and not hiding behind his back.

It was a good thing that Mori was hidden and watching over them. It didn't mean Honey wasn't alert. After while he concluded that the two people following them was probably harmless. He looked over his shoulder every now and then, but not long. Once he saw a familiar hairstyle, he had a good feeling who was.

'Better them then Tama-chan.' Honey thought. He let out a sigh.

"Is everything alright?" Haruhi asked Honey. He looked at Haruhi, she had a frown on her and was arching her eyebrow. She probably noticed that he was distracted throughout most of the movie. He kept on looking his shoulder every few minutes and frowning.

"Everything is fine, Haru-chan." Honey said. He took Haruhi hand and squeezed it. She furrowed her eyebrows. He smiled at her trying to reassure her. " Really Haru-chan. Everything is fine."

"If you say so. It just you keep looking behind your back so many times." Haruhi said. She looked him in the eye. He was so tempted to kiss her again."I'm just a bit curious."

Honey laughed. He wondered how she reacted if she ever told her that twins been following them throughout their date. She probably won't like so much and be really mad.

He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "I'll tell you later Haru-chan," he said with a big smile. "Let's just enjoy the movie. Alright?" he asked her. Haruhi nodded her head.

"Alright," Haruhi said. She looked back at the screen but she didn't let go of his hand. Honey smiled and looked at the screen. He could hear Hikaru and Karou whispering to each other. He ignored them and focus on the movie and Haruhi.

After the movie was finished, Honey got up from his seat and took Haruhi's hand. She let out a small yell when she was suddenly dragged away. She tried to keep up with but he was moving to fast. "Mitsukuni." Haruhi called out. He stopped when they made it outside. Haruhi frowned and took her hand away from his. She narrowed her eyes at him and clenched her fist. "What was that about?" she demanded.

"Sorry." Honey said. Haruhi frowned. He sighed and looked up at her. "I didn't mean to pull so hard."

"What was that about?" Haruhi asked him. Honey sighed. " You've looked behind your back throughout your date. Don't lie to me cause I'm not in the mood for it."

He could lie to her and pretend that nothing is happening. Then again he should know better than to do that, she could see right through him. She is mad him and he really didn't want that. "Hika-chan and Karo-chan are following us."

Haruhi blinked a few times. "They are."Haruhi turned to look behind but Honey grabbed her hand. She looked at Honey.

"I don't think they know that you're with me. I'm pretty sure that they think your someone else." Honey said. He looked up at Haruhi. "They have been tailing me for a while though."

"How come you never told me this?" Haruhi asked. Honey sighed.

"I just. ..I wanted to make sure that it wasn't someone else." Honey said darkly. His eyes turned narrow and dark, Haruhi blinked a few times and touched his face. Honey blinked and looked at Haruhi. He smiled at her widely and took her hand to kiss it. "Haruhi."

"Tell me next time. Even if it's something bad. I would like to know." Haruhi said.

Honey smiled. "I don't wanna scare you Haru-chan."

"But what happened if it was someone else following us and not the twins?" Haruhi asked him. "If something happening I don't wanna not know. Especially when it comes to myself." Honey sighed.

"Then I would've protected you Haru-chan." Honey said. Haruhi sighed. He looked behind Haruhi, he was making sure that the twins weren't following them. "Alright I'll tell you next time." she whispered.

"So don't keep things to yourself." Haruhi said. Honey nodded his head. She frowned. "What if you weren't around to protect me?" she asked him.

Honey blinked a few times. He really didn't think about that. He looked up at her."Then I teach you how to fight." Honey said. He sounded serious. He looked into her eyes. She blinked and licked her lips. Honey gulped.

"You don't have to do. I could carry around protection." Haruhi said. "It will be to much trouble for you."

"No, it won't. I would get to spend time with you."Honey said with a big smile on his face. Haruhi laughed. He sighed. "I would whether prefer if the twins weren't watching us."

Haruhi nodded her head. "How about we get some putting to eat? There is a place that makes good sushi. It also sells cake." Honey cheered. She smiled.

 **Part 2 is next week.**


	25. Wild Part 2

No matter how much they tried, Honey seems to always know when to block their view of his date. Honey was a few inches shorter than the girl and he always was facing their direction. One will think that could see a bit of her but nope. Honey hid her identity in every possible way.

Even at the movie theater, Honey always made sure that the girl's face was not seen. They would look forward most of the time. If she turned to side Honey will make sure to block her face too. Either cause he us a popcorn bucket to cover them or he pulled the girl down for a kiss.

Now Hikaru and Karou were at a small cafe that mostly sold cakes and coffee. They had lost for an hour or two but they later appeared in a cafe that Honey always visits when he wants something sweet.

They sat at a booth that was really far from Honey and his date. Once again Honey hid the girl's face from them seeing her. It was scary how their small senpai was really good at that.

They watched as the girl feed Honey some cake and they could hear her small laugh. For some reason, that laugh was way too familiar. They just don't know why.

"Hey, Hikaru." Karou said to his brother. The both of them was watching Honey and his girlfriend from a distance. Both of holding and looked like they were talking. The girl wiped some cream off Honey's face while Honey took her hand and kissed it.

There was passion in his eyes that they never seen before. The both them was in their own little world.

"Yeah, Karou." Hikaru asked. He moved in his seat feeling very uncomfortable.

"What reason will Honey-senpai hide that he had a girlfriend?" Karou asked. Hikaru shrugged his shoulders. "Do you think it's a bit odd?"

"Odd?"Hikaru asked his twin with a raised eyebrow. "How?"

"Well for one, he never mentioned that he was seeing someone. Another thing is that he's been acting really strange lately. He will glare at us for some reason or he was would have a faraway look in his eyes."Karou said.

"Yeah. He does seem to be acting weird." Hikaru said while watching the couple again.

Honey has been acting like his usual cheerful self but there was a time they noticed a happy expression on his face. His face was red, he had a big smile and he had stars in his eyes.

They had notice somethings when they were following Honey. For one Honey wasn't carrying his Usa-chan around. That bunny was always with everywhere he goes. Heck, he even talked to it. The other thing was the girl. She just feels so familiar to them but they couldn't understand why. However, without looking at her face no one could tell.

They can't risk getting closer to them, Honey definitely know that their there. He probably was pissed that followed him through his date.

"Should we just leave them alone?" Karou asked. They watched as Honey feed the girl some cake while they ate their dessert. She looked hesitated at first until Honey smiled at her. They watch her take bites of cake and the older boy laughed. Honey touched her face pulled her in for a kiss.

"No. Aren't you curious?"Hikaru said.

Karou sighed. "I am but this is Honey-senpai. He could kill us." He looked at Honey and his date. "Besides it just feels wrong."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. He watched as Honey got up and moved to sit next to the girl. They couldn't see them any longer. "Let's get closer." Hikaru said. He started to get up. Karou grabbed his arm. "Karou."

"There probably a reason Honey-senpai is hiding his relationship with this girl."Karou said. Hikaru groaned.

"Aren't you curious who the girl is and why he's hiding her from us." Hikaru said. Karou sighed.

"Of course I'm curious but I don't want to face Honey senpai's wrath later." Karou said. " I want to live to see my graduation." Hikaru sat back down.

Then he saw Honey coming out the booth and he glared at the twins. They froze in place before he pulled his date out of the booth. They watched Honey kissed the girl's hand and watched the booth of them left the cafe.

To say Honey was annoyed an understatement. He wanted to hit something but Haruhi squeezing his hand made him forget about his anger. Instead, the two of them walked down the sidewalk.

Haruhi distracted from those two twins. She would talk to him and play with his. Feed him and kiss him a few time. She wasn't even aware that the twins were at the cafe until he told her.

"Do you think we lost them again?" Haruhi asked. Honey looked over to his shoulder and nodded his head. Honey looked over to Haruhi.

"I think so."Honey said. They walked slowly while trying not to look behind them. He wanted to pretend that the twins didn't almost ruin their date. He was going to find a way to fix it. Somehow.

"Mistukuni, are having seconds thought about our relationship a secret?" Haruhi asked. Honey looked over to Haruhi and frowned. "Cause I'll understand if you wanna tell our friends."

"No, I'm not. I like spending time with you Haru-chan." Honey said. Haruhi looked around for a seat and walked over to a nearby bench. They both took a seat, Haruhi let go of Honeys hand. The blond frowned when she did that. "Haru-chan…"

"You been looking over your shoulder the whole time. You have been tense through the whole day." Haruhi said. She was usually oblivious when comes to her surroundings She looked over to him. "The only time you relaxed is when we were in the ramen restaurant, cafe or when we kissed."

Honey sighed. "It's just the twins. That's all."

"We should tell them."Haruhi said. Honey blinked and looked at Haruhi. "Not right away but I'm sure it will be soon. If they keep spying on us and they won't be so curious."

"Or I they could just ruin more of our dates."Honey said. Haruhi let out a tired sigh.

"Oh. That can happen." Haruhi muttered to herself.

" I don't get spend enough time with you Haru-chan. When we're alone it's not nearly enough." Honey explained. Haruhi tilted her head and smiled at him. His heart was beating wildly.

"To be honest, I liked our times alone at my apartment."Haruhi said. "There isn't anyone around but you and me. We don't need to go on dates all time."Haruhi said.

The girl was unaware of the effect she has over him.

Honey smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. Haruhi hummed from the kiss and smiled into the kiss.

"We could go back to your apartment Haru-chan." Honey said with a big smile. Haruhi looked at Honey.

"For what." Haruhi asked.

"Too cuddle." Honey said happily.

 **Part 2 is up**

 **Sorry guys. I needed a break from writing cause I had so much going on. I had too many thoughts going and it was really annoying. My thoughts for the next chapter were getting weird. I wrote a part were Haruhi dreamt about bunnies and Honey was the bunny king. In fact, I have a ton of scraps that didn't make the final cut.**

 **It a big mess in that file and I might have to start a new one. So...**

 **When should Hikaru and Karou find out about them? What do think will happen when they do?**

 **Part 3 is next week.**


	26. Wild Part 3

Honey made sure the twins didn't follow them to Haruhi's house. He had the limo take a long way until he was sure they weren't following them. When they got to her apartment, Honey tackled Haruhi with a hug and had a huge smile on his face.

Haruhi laughed and kissed him on the forehead. "Could you wait till I get out my dress?" Haruhi asked. Honey pouted at her for a long time. "Mistukuni."

Honey sighed and reluctantly let her go. Haruhi smiled and kissed Honey on lips before she went to her room. Honey goes to the living room to wait for her. He sat down waiting for her. He looked around the room.

He had gotten used to being in her apartment many times. She would do her homework or mostly read to him. They will even watch t.v time to time. Or they would cuddle as she stroked her hand through his hair.

When Haruhi came back in her casual clothing, she had placed her books on the table. It wasn't much just a few textbooks and her notebook. "Would you like me to get you some tea?"

Honey shook his head and looked at her books. He looked back at her."Are you going to study Haru-chan?" Honey asked her. Haruhi nodded her head.

"A little I have a test coming up." Haruhi said. She opened up the book but Honey smiled at her. It was a bit creepy.

"How long have you been studying for the test?" Honey asked her. Haruhi looked up at him and started to think. His voice sounded sweet but she should know better.

"For a week."Haruhi said. Honey raised an eyebrow at her. "I've been sleeping, promise." Haruhi said while she holds her head.

"Good, if you weren't Haru-chan, I'll find a way to make you sleep."Honey said cheerfully. He noticed the Haruhi paled a bit and her eyes widen. He laughed. "I'm just worried that you'll work yourself too much. I don't want you to get sick."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't. It not that hard of a test." Haruhi said. She gave Honey a small kiss on the lips. His heart beating fast and he looked into her eyes in a daze. Honey moved closer to Haruhi and wrapped his arms around Haruhi's waist. He lay down on her and nuzzled against Haruhi's stomach. He let out a content sigh and hummed happily. She was nice and warm. He yawned. His eyes were starting to feel heavy. "Mitsukuni?" Haruhi asked softly.

He didn't take his nap today now that he thought about it.

"I'm just need a nap." Honey mumbled before he closed his eyes.

After an hour, Haruhi looked down at her boyfriend with a smile. She studied for a few minutes but she doing that she couldn't study when Honey was sleeping on her. His breathing made her smile and his warmth was inviting. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

She touched his hair lightly and smiled at him. Honey mumbled and moved closer to her. Haruhi blushed and gulped. She's was a bit more aware of him lately.

She noticed that he grew taller but he was still the shortest host. Well compared to the other guys in the club, he was getting taller than her., She also was aware of the number of times he hugged and kissed her. His warmth was making her heady lately after what happened between them in the club room.

Not like now. This warmth wasn't so overwhelming.

Probably because it wasn't double by the fear of being caught.

She sighed and looked at him in a daze. She sighed and goes to study. After a few minutes, she heard Honey groaned lowly. She looked over to him while nuzzling his face to her side more. "Haru-chan." he whispered. She tilted her head and watched him.

'What is he dreaming about?'Haruhi thought. She combed her fingers through his hair. Honey let out a happy sigh before she goes back to study. She flinched when he started to rub her waist. She gasped and blushed when he kept on rubbing her. 'Damn it. I can't focus." Haruhi though miserably.

She held her breath and looked at Honey. She could try to wake him up but he probably won't like it. Or he probably is like the last time she woke him.

'I really shouldn't think about that.'Haruhi thought to her. She blushed when she remembered those dreams. She was getting them a lot more often as of late and it was driving her crazy. Her body was ready for sex with Honey. It was more than ready for that.

Yet she wasn't sure if she was ready yet. She just has gotten used to Honey being her boyfriend. He loved it when she kissed him and hugged him. The thought of doing it with him made her feel.

Giddy. Was that how she was feeling right now?

'Haru-chan." Honey moaned in his sleep. Haruhi blinked and looked down at Honey again. He was still asleep but he was making faces now. His face twisted up in expression that just made her smile. She leaned down to kiss him on the head. He was so cute.

"Haru-chan."Honey said. Haruhi pulled away to see Honey looking up at her. His eyes had grown dark and were full of emotion. Honey slowly sat up and looked at Haruhi.

"Mistukuni." Haruhi started out. Honey leaned closed to her and kissed her lips. Haruhi blinked and kissed him back. She dropped her pencil and while she slowly pulled him close to her.

The kissing slowly became heated before Honey gently pushed her back on the floor and he followed after her.

The two kissed each other deeply. They kissed each other a long time before Haruhi opened her mouth a little. Haruhi gasped softly as Honey's tongue slipped into her mouth. She moaned softly as Honey tongue explored hers.

It was a wet but a strangely good kiss. Honey took one of Haruhi's hands and held it over her head. Honey pulled away from the kiss and kissed her jaw. Then went down to her neck.

Haruhi moaned when Honey's lips went down to her neck. He placed one of her legs around his hips. Haruhi shivered when Honey's lips touched hers. Honey pulled away from her and looked at her.

"Are you alright Haru-chan?" Honey asked her. Haruhi nodded her head. He looked into her eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked her.

Haruhi shook her head. "N...no," Haruhi said. Honey smiled at her. His hand was rubbing her thigh and hips. She moaned softly as he goes to kiss her again.

This kiss was much hotter than the last. He pulled down the collar of his shirt so he could have better access to her collarbone. He kissed, licked and sucked lightly on her neck as his hand rubbed her side.

Haruhi's hands started to caress Honey's chest. He groaned from her touch. The both of them kept on kissing until they ran out of the air. Honey pulled away from Haruhi for a second so he could pull off his shirt.

Haruhi blushed but she doesn't look away from him. Instead, she leaned over to kiss him on lips. Haruhi eyes closed slowly while Honey pulled her up.

He sat down on the floor with Haruhi legs on side of his hips. Their hips were touching while he pulled her closer to him. Honey's back touching the table. He leaned into the kiss while he started to touch her some more.

Haruhi moaned when he moved his hand under shirt crept up to her chest. The warmth of his hand was making her feel more heated. He groped her chest causing her to shiver. "Haru-chan." Honey whispered. His lips were lightly touching hers. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked her. "Cause I'll stop."

Haruhi looked at him with hazy eyes. His face was flushed and he was out of breath. Haruhi shook her head no. "No." she whispered. Honey smiled at her.

"I have an idea. Let play a game."Honey said while he caressed her sides. He looked deeply into her eyes with a smirk. Haruhi blinked.

What was he up too?

 **Next is Mercy. So much for cuddling huh?**


	27. Mercy

"A game?" Haruhi asked. She tilted her head and her eyebrow furrow. She blushed harder when he kissed her on lips. It was a long hot kiss before he goes to kiss her neck. He lightly sucked on her neck. Haruhi moaned softly.

"It will be a fun game." Honey said. He started to tug at her shirt. His fingers played with the fabric. It was really soft, he smiled. He pulled her close to his chest and smiled widely. "It's called Mercy."

"Mercy?" Haruhi asked. She moaned as he rubbed her hips and she shivered. She was starting to feel like her body was turning into a furnace. She looked into Honey's eyes to see his eyes were hazy with desire."How do you play Mercy?" she asked feeling curious.

Honey smiled at her. "We kissed and touch until one of us couldn't take the pleasure. Whoever said Mercy first loses the game." Honey said with a smile. "So what do you say? Wanna play with me Haru-chan?" he asked in a sweet tone.

It was strangely addicting too.

Haruhi gulped when she saw his heated gaze. Her heart was fluttering and her skin was on fire. Haruhi nodded her head. "Alright."Haruhi found herself saying. Honey smiled at her pulled her in for a slow kiss.

Honey slowly pushed her down and started to caress her waist. She started to kiss him. She wrapped her around him. She stroke the back of his neck. He shivered and pulled her closer.

He moved down to her neck. Haruhi bites lips while she held his head close. He licked and nibbled while she gasped.

She has no idea what she was doing. She dreams similar to what they were doing She felt so good but she had no idea how to much it will feel good.

She leaned in and blew in his ear. Honey flinched and groaned hungrily. "Mistukuni."Haruhi asked. Did she break him or something? Was he alright? "Are you alright?"

"I'm ...I'm alright. I was just surprised." he whispered. "Don't stop Haru-chan."Honey said breathily against her neck. Haruhi smiled and then she leaned in to blew in his ear. Honey let out a grunt.

Haruhi slowly nibbled on his ear as she felt more warmth rushed through her body. Honey's hand creep up under Haruhi's shirt and groped her breast. He didn't care how small she was, he liked touching her.

Haruhi moaned while moved her hips to Honey's crotch. She heard him gasp out and felt him shivered. "No fair." he whispered. It sounded like a small whine.

Haruhi smiled, licked her lips, and moved her hips again. She felt something there. She blushed some more and moaned. Her hips were shaking as she grinds her hips against Honey's hips. She breathed heavily Honey moaned and closed his eyes. Honey pulled away and looked at Haruhi.

His lips were swelled, his hair was all over the and his face was flushed. Haruhi gulped and reached out for him. She touched his lips while he kissed her finger lightly. His eyes never leaving hers while his right hand gripped her hips. His left hand was lightly squeezing her breast.

He started grinding his hips slowly. Haruhi clenched her teeth and shivered. She moaned.

"Are you going to say it?" Honey asked her. Haruhi looked at him in a daze. She moaned and closed her eyes.

Why did she agree to this? She was blushing a lot, she was hot, and she was a sweaty mess. She was hardly thinking straight. All she could think about is that she wanted to hear him moan again.

Haruhi moved to sit up and pulled Honey into a kiss. He moaned.

He squeezed her breast causing her to moan. His right hand moved from her hips to the lower part of her back. Haruhi moved her hand on Honey's chest. She moved to kiss his neck and sucked on it.

Their hips were still moving slowly. Never picking up the pace.

"Haru-chan."Honey moaned. Haruhi blushed harder and licked his neck. Honey laughed breathily and pulled her away from his neck. He started to pull at the shirt and looked at Haruhi. "Haru-chan can you remove your shirt?."He said breathily. Haruhi blinked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I wanna see the rest of your body."

Haruhi blinked and started to take off her shirt. Haruhi wore a lacy pink camisole. Haruhi watched Honey as he took her in and he gulped. "Mistunkuni." Honey looked up at Haruhi and smiled. She smiled at him returned. "Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

"You're really pretty Haru-chan." Honey said. He touched her face and ran his fingers to the nape of her neck. She moaned softly and closed her eyes. "I can't seem to control myself around you. Every time I'm around I just wanna kiss you, hug you and touch you."

"You're doing a pretty good job at it." Haruhi said. She suddenly felt Honey pushing her down. They started to kiss her again. He slowly started to travel down. She felt he was still holding himself back."How are able to control yourself?"

"That is a secret Haru-chan." Honey said with a small smile. He kissed the front of her neck. He watched Haruhi moaned while he kissed down to her neck. He started to pull down her camisole to reveal her breast.

There were small but he didn't care.

Honey kissed down her breast and started to lick her breast. Haruhi eyes widen from the warmth. She moaned while she holds Honey's head close. She was panting and sweating while he sucked on her. Honey had stopped moving his hips and pulled away from her. She could feel his hand travel to her pants.

She already couldn't take it anymore. She was panting heavily and she was getting dizzy.

"Mercy."Haruhi breathed out. Honey stopped and looked at her.

"What was that?" Honey asked. He smiled when saw Haruhi's flushed face.

"Mercy." Haruhi gasped out. "Mercy." Honey smiled and pulled away from her. Haruhi automatically felt colder as Honey sat up.

Honey licked his lips and looked at her body. He laughed. "Looks like I marked you all over Haru-chan." Honey said while he looked at her. Haruhi shivered and touched her neck. Haruhi sighed and sit up. "I win."

"Not that I have an advantage. You had better self-control than me and you're a lot stronger." Haruhi said. Honey giggled and moved to kiss Haruhi. Haruhi shivered. She was still very sensitive from their make-out session.

"No. You lasted a lot longer then you thought." Honey whispered in her ear. He blew in her ear and kissed her on the cheek.

Haruhi tried to speak but she left her mouth was full of marbles. Honey kissed her lightly.

"You should put your shirt back on Haru-chan." Honey said. Haruhi blinked and nodded her head slowly. Honey kissed her on the head. Haruhi watched Honey puts his shirt.

Just when Honey was going to kiss her again, the front door opened. Honey sighed and moved away from her. Haruhi quickly put on her shirt and try fixing up her hair.

Her father came into the room with a big smile on his face. He stopped when noticed that something was off. Haruhi hair was also a mess, her face was flushed, and her lips looked like she been kissed. She was rubbing the side of her neck, trying to hide her neck.

He looked over to Honey, he was looking the other way. His face was just a flushed and his hair was messy too.

Ranka could feel the boiling anger in him. He knew to see each other but he figured it was just something innocent. He knew they cuddle a lot and they share a few kisses.

Maybe he should come home more often. Just so they won't do anything else.

"Hi, Dad."Haruhi said with a smile. She had removed her hand and got to greet her father, "You're home early."

"I just missed you." Ranka said with a big smile. He hugged his daughter and looked at Honey. "I haven't seen you in a long time." he said with a tight smile.

"Hello, Ranka-san."Honey said with a big smile on his face. He looked so innocent but he got the feeling the young man was a wolf.

 **That was Mercy.**

 **I want them to go slow but at less start moving in that part of their relationship. Haruhi's dad wasn't in the first draft but I didn't like how I ended it so I added him.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, inputs, and ideas. It helps me put a lot**


	28. Tournament

"Haruhi are you alright?" Karou asked. Haruhi blinked a few times and looked to see the twins were looking at her. "You were spacing out."

"Oh."Haruhi said. Haruhi looked over to the empty table that Honey and Mori usually sit at. She sighed and looked up at the twins with a big smile on her face. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."Hikaru said.

"Yeah. You look really sad."Karou said. Haruhi blinked and frowned.

'I look sad.'she thought to herself. She looked over Honey's empty table again. 'I have no reason to be sad. Mistinkuni said that he will back by Sunday.'she told herself but she can't help her feelings.

She was feeling a bit out of place and distracted without him.

She shook her head.

Honey told her that he wasn't going to be there cause he was helping to prepare for a tournament this weekend. He will be missing the host club since it was really important for his family. Which probably means he won't be coming over to her house either.

Haruhi sighed and closed her eyes. She should be happy, right? It gave her more time to study and fewer times for interruptions. She won't have to worry Honey hugging her.

Kissing her.

Touching her.

Caressing her.

"Haruhi are you sick?" Karou asked. Haruhi snapped out her thoughts and looked at the twins again.

"Sick?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Your face is turning red." Hikaru said.

"No. I'm not sick."Haruhi said. For minutes she was a bit grateful to the twins. At less, it kept her from missing Honey to much. "I was just thinking about something."

"What?" the twins asked in unison. Haruhi frowned and sighed.

"It really none of your business."Haruhi said bluntly. She can't tell them that she was thinking about Honey and their last date. Then what they did after their date.

She got all warm just from thinking about it.

"Haruhi. You're getting redder again. You're not thinking about something naughty are you?" the twins asked at the same time. They both had wicked grins on their faces. Haruhi just let out a sigh.

She was going to tell them to leave alone. "Leave my daughter alone you fiends." Tamaki let out a loud yelled and pulled Haruhi into a hug.

"Come on Toto. We were just worried about her." Hikaru said. Karou nodded her head.

"There is no need to worry about me." Haruhi said. She looked at Tamaki blankly with a frown. "Senpai, let go."Haruhi said with a frown. Tamaki was going to protest. "Now." Tamaki quickly Haruhi go back off.

Haruhi moved away from them and goes to the back to get her backpack. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her waist.

She really missed Honey's hugs too.

Haruhi groaned and shook her head. 'I really should not have these thoughts. Since when did I care about wanting to around someone?' Haruhi thought to herself. She goes to the changing room to get her stuff.

She was so used to being alone that it didn't bother her so much.

She was fine for the first couple days. She was able to study and do her host club duties without a problem. She would cook dinner and do her usual chores as well.

Yet she felt like something was missing. Like a small inkling that she missed him.

It wasn't until the third day she felt an emptiness in her chest more.

She started to space out more. She would get orders wrong and she sometimes accidentally broke an expensive tea set. (It went straight to her ever-growing debt. Kyoya and that evil smile of his.)

She would stare longingly at Honey's table. She had to keep herself busy so she won't miss him so much.

It won't work. Eventually, she would find herself wondering what he was doing and if he was thinking about.

It wasn't till the next day, that she found herself doodling small bunnies on her notes. There were just simple little bunnies with flowers surrounding them. She will daydream and sigh. She wasn't aware that she was doing it until Hikaru looked over her shoulder. She quickly closed her book and looked at Hikaru.

"Can I help you, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked in her usual tone. Hikaru looked at with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"I just wanna take a look at your notes."Hikaru said. Haruhi sighed and frowned at him.

"You really should pay attention to class." Hikaru said with a deep frown. "Let me look at your notes."Hikaru said.

"No. You really should pay more attention in class." Haruhi said.

"But class is way too boring."Hikaru whined. Haruhi sighed.

"It doesn't matter. You should've taken your notes so you won't need mine."Haruhi said bluntly. Hikaru grumbled and looked away from her. Haruhi frowned and goes back to taking her notes.

When class ended Haruhi started to pack up her books and sighed. She tried to think about anything that doesn't involve thinking about her boyfriend. She was about to leave until she felt the twins wrapped their arms around her shoulder.

It was something that they usually do. She usually didn't mind it so much since they were just playing around. "Hikaru. Karou. You don't need to be so close to me." Haruhi said with a frown.

"Awww. Why not Haruhi?" they said at the same time. They got really close to her face. Hikaru and Karou stopped when they noticed something on her body.

It looked like a small dark lovebite. It was fading but it was still there.

"Haruhi. What that on your neck?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi blinked and looked up at him. She placed her had on her neck unconsciously. Her face turned red from the memory of Honey sucking on her neck gently.

"It just a bug bite." she said automatically.

"Must be one nasty bug."Hikaru said bitterly. Haruhi didn't notice it, she had packed all her stuff and was ready to leave. "Where are you going?"

"The library to study." Haruhi said while moved away from them. She noticed that twins are looking at her funny. "What?" Haruhi asked them with a raised eyebrow.

Hikaru wanted to say something but Karou shook his head.

" Nothing." the twins at the same time. They had grins on their faces which could only spell trouble.

'As long I don't involve me then I have nothing to worry about.'Haruhi thought while she leaves the twins alone. She wondered what gotten into them and shook her head. 'I really should think about the trouble-making twins.'

She sighed and walked to the library so she could get some studying done.

 **Next is Scent**


	29. Scent

"Where is Haru-chan?" Honey asked the twins. He had stopped by the classroom to at less see if he could see her. How he frowned when she wasn't there.

"She went to the library to study." Karou said. Honey nodded his head. "She seems to be distracted lately."

"Distracted?" Honey asked Karou. At less, he thinks it's Karou. He could never tell them apart. "How is she distracted?"

"She seems to be spacing out and sighing a lot."Hikaru said. He had a deep frown on his face. "Maybe it has something to do with that guy she is in love with."

"Well, she has been a lot happier lately." Karou said. Honey felt his heart swell up with pride and try to keep the big smile forming on his face. " Maybe she misses him."

"Maybe he broke up with her." Hikaru suggested. He sounds annoyed. Karou sighed.

"I think Haruhi will be sadder if she was dumped." Karou said. "We don't even know if it is the guy she likes. Maybe we should ask her."

Honey frowned and held his bunny close. " What if he doesn't tell you?" Honey asked. The twins looked the older boy with raised eyebrows. "There probably a reason why Haru-chan doesn't wanna tell us about him."

"And what reason is that?" Hikaru asked in an annoyed tone. "We're her friends. She should be able to tell us everything."

"We did follow Haru-chan home one time. Just to find out who she was in love with." Honey said. It was also the day Haruhi and he had their very first kiss. " Also maybe Haru-chan wanted to see where their relationship going."

"Is what's going on with your relationship with your girlfriend?" Karou asked. Honey smiled.

"Yeah." Honey said with looking up at the twins. "Well, I have to go." Honey said while he left the room.

" I wonder why Honey-senpai wanted to see Haruhi for."Karou said. Hikaru said nothing. He was glaring at the door that Honey just left through.

Honey got to the library and looked for Haruhi.

He walked through the aisles but saw any sign of her. He stopped when he saw Haruhi sitting at one of tables with her head in arms. He sighed and walked over to her. "Haru-chan." Honey whispered.

He goes over to her table and touched her head. Her head was a bit warm and her face was flushed. Honey frowned and played with her hair. Honey sighed and pulled out his phone to text his cousin.

"Mistukuni." she muttered in her sleep. Honey stopped and looked at Haruhi. He smiled at her

'I wonder what she's dreaming about.' Honey thought while he touched her head. He kissed her forehead. 'Whatever it is, I hope it's a good dream.'

"Mistukuni" Haruhi said. She knew that scent very well. It was sugary sweet and it was the scent of strawberries. However, something felt very off. She was lying on something very soft. Someone had their arms wrapped around her waist and they very warm.

Haruhi opened her eyes and saw some blond hair. "Huh." She looked around the room to see a ton of stuff animals, a table, and a ton of books. The walls was a pale pink and it was bigger than her whole apartment.

"How did I end up here?" Haruhi asked herself until she looked beside her. She breaks into a smile and pulled the person close to her. Right beside her Honey was asleep with arms around her waist. He had his face nuzzled against her chest.

She ran her hand through his hair and she smiled at him. She really missed him more than she thought. She felt a huge sense of relief when she saw him. Something she thought she feels when comes to anyone. She missed his warm hugs and his sweet scent. Especially when his warm brown eyes and his smile.

'I really hope it's not a bad thing.'Haruhi thought to herself. 'This is really unfamiliar to me.' She sighed and looked around the room.

Despite all that, she is still wondering how she got her.

The last place she remembered was being in the library. She was studying like usual and she was feeling very tired. She frowned.

'I must've fallen asleep.' Haruhi thought while looked back at Honey. 'Did he bring me here'Haruhi asked herself. She touched his face.

"Haru-chan."Honey whispered. Haruhi stopped and looked at Honey's face. He wasn't awake yet and she doesn't wanna wake him. She tried to pull away from him but Honey tighten his grip. "Don't leave." he said darkly.

'So he is awake.'Haruhi thought with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry Mitsukuni. I didn't mean to wake you up."Haruhi said to Honey. She returned to combing his hair with her hands and stroking his back. Honey sighed and pulled Haruhi close to him.

"You wasn't sleeping." Honey said. Haruhi stopped her hands and looked at Honey's face. "I found you in asleep in the library. Your head was warm and you were flushed. How much have you been sleeping Haru-chan?" he asked her.

Haruhi sighed. "It's not that bad."Haruhi said.

"Haruhi."Honey growled. Haruhi sighed.

"Four maybe three hours" Haruhi said. "It's not that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal Haru-chan. Sleep is very important."Honey mumbled while nuzzled against her stomach. Haruhi sighed. He had a point there but she had so much studying to do. "You could get really sick and I'll be very worried Haru-chan."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll try to get some rest from now."Haruhi said Honey groaned. "What?"

"Not try. Will get some sleep."Honey said grumpily.

"I can't promise that. There are times I have to pull an all-nighter."Haruhi said. Honey groaned. Haruhi sighed and frowned.

"We'll talk about it later."Honey muttered.

"Mistunkuni." Haruhi started out. She gasped when she felt Honey moved his head to her neck and nibbled it. She moaned and closed her eyes.

"Still sleepy."Honey mumbled while he closed his eyes. Haruhi blushed while he nuzzled closer to her.

'Damn him.'she thought with a smile. Haruhi yawned and start to fall asleep as well. She took in the smell of sweets and she smiled. Her heartbeat quicken and her face turn hot.

She started to recall the events from a few days ago. She blushed and tried to calm herself down.

Now was the time to have such thoughts. Haruhi slowly goes back to sleep.

 **It was week late cause I was wondering how to make this longer.**


	30. Bury Part1

"Where is she? Where is my darling daughter?" an annoying voice could be heard throughout the hall. Honey took a deep breath and try to calm himself down. He had just woken up from his nap with Haruhi mostly cause Tamaki kept on calling his phone.

He had growled at the other blond and nearly broke his phone. He was having such a nice dream too. Haruhi and him in a sweet paradise with cake and so much other sweets.

Honey growled at the sound of Tamaki's voice gets closer. 'I mustn't hurt my friend. I mustn't hurt my friend.' Honey said in his mind. That mantra was going in his head over and over again.

He slowly got out of bed and looked at Haruhi one last time. She looked so peaceful. She had reached out grabbed on to Usa-chan in her sleep. She had a big smile on her face which made him smile. He reached to touch her head.

He really missed spending time with her. He missed her sleep and her hugs. Her scent, her hugs, and her kisses. He missed her laugh. He smiled and leaned over to give Haruhi a small kiss on the lips.

The sound of yelling could be heard from the hall. Honey groaned and moved away from Haruhi. He goes through his door and looked at Haruhi one last time then left the room.

Honey walked away from his bedroom door and sigh. 'I really hope Tama-chan didn't wake her up.' Honey thought while he walked to the end of the hall.

When Honey got to the foyer he saw Tamaki was being held back by Mori. Kyoya was behind along with the twins. Honey frowned. He thought he only had to deal with Tamaki. Kyoya and Mori weren't really a problem. They do know about Haruhi and him dating.

"I want to see my daughter." Tamaki yelled. "Who knows what that little demon has done to her." Honey growled causing Tamaki to look at his direction.

Tamaki shuts up right and started to get teary eyed. Honey sighed. He really should growl at him. He was also feeling a bit crabby.

'I will not hurt my friends. I will not hurt my friends.' Honey said in his mind. He took a deep breath and looked at Tamaki with a frown. "You're being too loud Tama-chan. You'll wake up Haru-chan." Honey said. He tried to keep the anger out of his voice but he knew it didn't work.

Tamaki and the twins paled.

"Sorry." Tamaki said quietly. Honey raised an eyebrow at him. "I was just worried about her."

"I'll never hurt Haru-chan."Honey said. He spoke flatly and glared at Tamaki. "She was safe with me. She taking a much needed nap."

"Well, I'm her father."Tamaki said. Honey rolled his eyes. He was still a bit cranky from being woken up by him.

He kept telling himself that he shouldn't hurt Tamaki. That he was his good friend and he owe him a lot. The last things he wanted to do was hurt, Tamaki. So he buried the urge to kick the younger boy.

It was a challenge for him.

"You're not her father, Tama-chan."Honey snapped. Tamaki shuts up right away. He quickly hid behind Mori once he was free from the older boy. Mori looked at Honey with a frown and Honey sighed. Honey frowned at his club leader. "Sorry Tama-chan." he said quietly. "But Haru-chan really needs her rest and it is bad to wake her."

"So you're just going to keep her all to yourself."Hikaru said. Honey looked at the twins. He don't which one spoke but he pretty sure it was Hikaru that spoke up."What will your girlfriend think?"

'Don't kick your friends. Don't kick your friends.' Honey said in his head.

"Girlfriend?"Tamaki asked. He looked at Honey with wide eyes. Honey groaned. "Senpai. Who is this girlfriend you speak?"

"I would like to know. We saw you at the movie theater with her. You looked really close." Hikaru said.

"Yeah. She was even feeding you a cake." Karou said with a smirk. Honey rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Tamaki's eyes widen at the idea. " You must introduce us to this girl."

Honey frowned. "Sorry, Tama-chan but it none of your business."Honey said with a big smile. Tamaki frowned. "Hika-chan and Karo-chan just happened to saw us at the movie and the cake shop."

"But why keep her a secret?" Hikaru asked. "Is she ugly or something?"

"Yeah. We all would like to meet her."Karou said. "Unless it's a one-time thing."

"Cause we're not ready to announce our relationship yet." Honey said. Karou and Hikaru tilted their heads to the side.

"How long have you been dating?"Hikaru asked.

"Do she goes to our school?"Karou asked.

Honey pouted at the twins. "We've been dating for a while and she does go to our school. Can we drop the subject now?"Honey whined. He really wanna throw everyone out and get back to Haruhi. Back into the arms of his girlfriend and her sweet scent.

"Now now. A young lady has captured your heart. It only nature for the twins to be curious about her." Tamaki said. Honey pouted at Tamaki. "You should let us meet her. She'll make a nice addition to our little family."

'If you only knew.' Honey thought. " I'm sure you'll be very surprised." he said.

"What everyone is doing here?"Haruhi asked. Honey looked over his shoulder to see Haruhi standing at the top of the stairs. She was holding Usa Chan in arms while she looked at everyone in confusion.

She looked like she still had some sleep in her eyes. Her eyes were all droopy which made her so cute. Honey heart started to beat like crazy.

"My daughter." Tamaki yelled. He was going to charge after Haruhi but Mori held him back. Tamaki started to whine and complained. "Mori-senpai. Let me see my daughter." he begged.

Mori sighed while he watched his cousin walked over to Haruhi. Haruhi handed Honey his stuffed bunny. Honey gladly took the bunny and smiled. "Thanks, Haru-chan." Honey said with a big smile. Haruhi smiled at him in return.

"You're welcome." Haruhi said with a big smile. Honey took her hand and they walked down the stairs. She looked over to everyone. "So what is everyone doing here?"

"We just wanted to make sure that you were alright." Kyoya said. " Mori and Honey-senpai not being there made it hard to make a profit. We had to cancel our appointments cause you weren't there Haruhi." he said with a smile.

Haruhi made a small sound. "Sorry. I was just more tired then I thought." she said.

" It alright. I'll just add that to your debt." Kyoya said. Haruhi groaned. "I'm sure you make up for today." Haruhi slowly nodded her head. Honey pouted and hugged Haruhi.

"Don't make fun of Haru-chan."Honey said. He looked up her. "Besides I'm sure she won't overwork herself again. Right Haru-chan?" he asked with a big smile. Haruhi looked down at Honey. He looked her eyes deeply. "I really don't want you to get sick. That will be really bad."

"I won't Honey-senpai. I promise." Haruhi said with a smile.

The twins watch quietly at the two. They looked at each other. Something was definitely up.

 **Bury Part 1. This was really hard to write. Like really hard. You wanna hear a fun fact. This is my longest story I ever have written. I never got past six chapters.**


	31. Bury Part 2

"Will you be alright Haru-chan?" Honey asked Haruhi. He had taken her home and was standing outside her building with the limo close to them. Honey was holding Usa-chan . He looked at Haruhi and took her hand. He kissed the back of gently and watched her face.

"I'll be fine Mistunkuni." Haruhi said with a smile. Honey smiled at her as well. "I'm sure that my Dad is home by now. He doesn't have work today."

"Mmm."Honey said while playing with her fingers.

"Is there something wrong?"Haruhi asked him. Honey shook his and looked up Haruhi lovely.

"No. Nothing is wrong." Honey said. He kissed her cheek lightly. Kissing her on the lips will just lead to more trouble. "I'll see you soon Haru-chan. So wait for me a bit longer. Okay?" Honey said cutely.

Haruhi giggled and smiled at him. Her cheeks were a bit red. "Alright." she said happily. Honey smiled and goes back in the limo. He waved goodbye to Haruhi before the driver drove away.

They made a good distance before Mori spoke up. "Why did Haruhi had Usa-chan with her?"Mori asked out of curiosity. Honey blinked and looked at Mori. His big innocent eyes looking up at Mori. Honey sighed and held Usa-chan to his chest.

Honey smiled at the memory of Haruhi holding Usa-chan close to her.

If only Tamaki and the rest of the host club didn't show up. He probably is still in bed with Haruhi and probably doing other things. Honey sighed.

"She was sleeping with him."Honey said. Mori looked at Honey with a rasied eyebrow. Mori didn't look like he believed him. He kept on talking. "Usa-chan help Haru-chan sleep when I'm not around."

"Are you two sleeping together?"Mori asked, Honey, looked at Mori with a raised eyebrow and nodded his head.

"When we are cuddling or if we're in the same bed." Honey said. Mori blinked when Honey said that. Honey sighed and looked the other way. "We only sleep Takeshi. We don't do anything."

Mori wanted to ask but stopped himself. Haruhi was like a younger sister and Honey was his favorite little cousin. He is very happy to see them together and The last thing he wanted to know what they were doing alone.

He knew that they were doing more than cuddling. The small love bites on Honey's shoulder and on Haruhi's neck was evidence of that. They have been dating for a while now so of course, they will exploring those part of their relationship.

He just doesn't want them to get in a bad situation. Mori looked at Honey which only made the smaller boy laugh.

"Don't worry Takeshi. Me and Haru-chan know what we're doing." Honey said. Mori nodded his head.

That was all he needed to hear from his cousin. He could watch over his cousin at times but not when Haruhi and Honey have their alone time. He really doesn't want to be a third wheel. Especially when could sense they want to be alone.

They would awkwardly scoot closer together or they will look in each other eyes. They look like they would want to kiss but not with him around. They didn't have to say that they wanted to be alone. He just leaves them. He would watch them from afar just to make sure that they're alright.

Honey sighed sadly while he looked out the window. Mori knew that sigh, he was missing Haruhi already. He's been sighing the whole week when his mind would wonder. It's understandable since their mostly going to helping out with tournaments. He probably won't be able to see her in a couple of days.

Mori rustled Honey's hair causing Honey to look up at him and smiled. It was his way of saying that he'll see Haruhi soon.

He had been sure to give Honey the condoms he brought.

After the limo was long gone. Haruhi goes inside and took off her shoes. "I'm home." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi." Haruhi could hear her father calling her from the living room. She sighed goes into the living room.

"Yeah, Dad?"Haruhi asked. Ranka motioned Haruhi to sit down. She blinked and took a seat on the floor.

"Haruhi. We have to talk about sex?"Ranka said. Haruhi blinked and tilted her head to the side.

"Dad. I already know about sex." Haruhi said. Ranka sighed. Ever since he caught Honey and Haruhi alone. He wanted to be such there was no more funny business. He was more worried about what Honey going to do to his little girl.

The only upside was that Honey wasn't around so much. He will often catch Haruhi talking the phone with him. She would have this smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. He was sure Haruhi wasn't aware of the way she was acting.

She would often space out when she was eating.

He knew his little girl felt strongly for her fellow club member.

"I just want to be sure that …"Ranka tried to find the right words. "That you're not rushing into anything Haruhi." he said. Haruhi sighed.

"Me and Mistunkuni know what we are doing." Haruhi said. She looked at her father. Ranka flinched. She was calling him by his first name. "We won't do anything that we're not ready for."

"I know sweetie but maybe you should think about getting birth control."Ranka said."You may never know." Also, he really doesn't wanna kill his daughter's boyfriend if he ever got her pregnant. For one he don't know where to bury the body.

"I already got birth control."Haruhi said. Ranka stopped.

"When?" Ranka asked in shock. Haruhi blinked.

" A few weeks ago. After my last checkup." Haruhi said. Ranka was getting teary-eyed.

That little devil was going to take his little girl away. He always alright with them dating but he was hoping it won't come to this.

"Dad." Haruhi called loudly. Ranka blinked and looked at his daughter. " You were spacing out."

"Sorry, Haruhi. "Ranka said with a big smile. He cleared his throat and got up. "Daddy is just feeling really tired."Ranka said with a small wave. Haruhi looked her father oddly before going change her clothes.

Ranka sighed. " My baby girl is growing up to fast." he thought sadly.

 **Tada. Another chapter. I lost count in what next.**


	32. So Far Away Part 1

"Haru-kun. Are you alright?" one of the clients of the host clubs asked her. Haruhi snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the girls. She smiled at the girls with a smile on her.

"I'm alright. I just have a lot on my mind. That's all." Haruhi said.

"Is something you could tell us?" another girl asked her.

'No. Even though I could use some advice.'Haruhi thought. She inwardly sighed. She had no idea what to do about her feelings and her thoughts. " It's nothing to worry about. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Is it a test? Those are always on my mind." one girl said.

"Most of our tests are easy though." another girl said.

"No. It's not a test."Haruhi said. If it was a test then she won't be spacing out so much. She still studied but not at the point to exhaustion anymore. She was a bit ashamed and the fact Honey babied her made her feel guilty. She didn't want to depend on him and he understood that. "I have a lot of studying to do when I get home though. It helped to take a break."

Also, Honey will be really cross with her if she isn't resting or taking breaks. He also called to remind her to take breaks. It helped her miss him less.

"Haru-kun. Are sure you're alright?" one of the girls asked. Haruhi looked at them. She nodded and gave the girls a charming smile.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that you care." she said. The girls cooed and swooshed over her.

Meanwhile, Kyoya silently watched Haruhi talked to her clients with a big smile. She's been a bit distracted lately and shows a bit. Her debt risen a bit but it wasn't more than usual. She would have this faraway look in her eyes. As if she was somewhere else.

She often looked over to Honey's table and frowned. It was no doubt that she was missing him. He was beginning to wonder how much time they spend together after club hours.

Maybe he should look in on that report and find out. He had been keeping tabs on them ever since they started dating which was probably four months or so. So far they have been on two dates and they mostly spend time at her house.

He doesn't know how far they have gone with each other. Frankly, he doesn't wanna know, nor did he want it in the club room.

He remembered Haruhi looking down at her feet. Honey had pulled out his tie and unbuttoned his collar. Haruhi's collar was also a mess and her tie was missing. She was licking her lips a lot while Honey played with her fingers.

He told both of them to keep it outside the clubroom. Honey only smiled and Haruhi looked at him with a frown. Honey just sheepishly looked at her and backed at Kyoya.

"Sorry, Kyo-chan. I got carried away."Honey said happily. Like he wasn't caught making out with Haruhi.

"I told him it was a bad idea."Haruhi said. Honey smirked.

"But you like it when I kiss you Haru-chan." Honey said with a big smile. He looked at her seductively which only made her look away. She let a sigh.

" I do like kissing you but not here. I like it better when we're alone and where no one could see us." Haruhi said.

"Are you ashame kissing me Haru-chan?" Honey asked with big wet eyes and pout.

"No. I'll never be ashamed of kissing you. I'm just saying we need to have more self-control." Haruhi said. Honey blinked and smiled at her. He started to play with hands and kissed them Haruhi blushed.

However, Kyoya was feeling really uncomfortable with the two lovers. He was pretty sure they haven't consummated their relationship yet. They look like that they were really close to doing so.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and cleared his throat. Honey and Haruhi looked at Kyoya and blushed. Honey let go of Haruhi's hand and moved away from her. He sighed. " Now back at the matter at hand. The both of you need to control yourselves. This a club room, not your personal hotel."

"Sorry, Kyo-chan." Honey said.

"Sorry, Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said.

"Next time I catch you too. Haruhi debt will be raised up." Kyoya said. Haruhi jaw dropped and Honey pouted. Kyoya shrugged and walked away.

He hasn't caught them since but he will always catch looking at each other. They will also talk to together and stand really close. Honey will hug Haruhi a lot and kiss her on the cheek some more.

Of course, this treated like it normal since Honey does this a lot to her.

Kyoya sighed looked at the data. Business was still the same since they started dating. They didn't act out of the ordinary in any way but they did become closer.

"Mommy Dearest." Tamaki called out. Kyoya sighed and looked at Tamaki. Tamaki had a huge smile on his face. He's been smiling like that for most of the session.

"Yes, daddy." Kyoya asked. He wondered what the smiling fool was up too. He said he an amazing idea for his family. "Those it have something to do with your amazing idea."

"Yes of course." Tamaki said. Tamaki looked at the rest of the host club members. "I really wanted Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai to here as well. This involves them as well."

"Dear I ask what is it?"Kyoya asked. Even though he had a pretty good idea what it is. Tamaki was talking about this whole week.

"I decided that we need a vacation."Tamaki said with a big smile on his face. "Everyone needs a little break now and then." Tamaki said.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at Tamaki and looked at everyone else.

'This will be interesting.'Kyoya thought.

 **This was a hard chapter to write. Part 2 is next.**


	33. So Far Away Part 2

"Damn these rich bastards." Haruhi said to herself while exhaustingly looked at the house in front of her. She let out a sigh and looked at Tamaki with an exhausted frown. "Is this really necessary senpai? Do we really have to go this far?"

"Of course my dear daughter." Tamaki said with a proud smile on his face. He tried to hug Haruhi again but she moved out of the way. "We haven't had a vacation with the family and neighbors in a long. Think of it as a celebration."

"Celebration for what?" Haruhi asked. She was most likely going to kick herself for it later.

"Honey-senpai getting a girlfriend." Tamaki said happily. Haruhi flinched a bit but Tamaki didn't notice. He was really in his own little world. "However senpai won't tell us about this mysterious girl. The twins are the only ones that got to see together."

Haruhi was quiet for a while. Tamaki looked at Haruhi with a raised eyebrow. "Haruhi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Haruhi said quickly. She started to walk to the house. She really wanted to get away him. "I should really unpack my stuff." she said quickly. Tamaki watched Haruhi go with a tilt of his head.

Once in the house, Haruhi sighed.

This trip was very unexpected for her. Her father had packed everything for her again. Haruhi sighed.

She goes upstairs to her room so she could unpack and think. When she opened the door was suddenly pulled into a hug. The door closed by its self while he kissed her shoulder. She took the in scent and hugged the person back.

Her heart fluttered happily.

"I missed you Haru-chan." Honey said with a big smile. Haruhi looked down at Honey and smiled at him.

"I missed you too." she said with a smile. She played with his hair. "You know. The rest of the guys could find us like this. It pretty risky."

"I know but it worth it Haru-chan." Honey said cutely. He kissed her on the lips lightly. "I really wanted to see you."

"We could've waited." Haruhi whispered. Honey frowned.

"Tama-chan will get all your attention."Honey mumbled. He started to play with her shirt. "Also Hika-chan and Karo-chan."

"Well, we going to have to deal." Haruhi said. "Kyoya said that we have to keep our hands to ourselves if we don't want others to find out." Honey muttered. " So no playing any...games."

Honey blinked a few times and looked at Haruhi. "Game?" he smirked at her. " You mean the game we played last time Haru-chan." he mentioned. He laughed when he saw her face was beet red. Haruhi pulled away from him and goes unpack her stuff. Honey to followed her. He sat next to her on the bed. He picked Usa-chan that was next to Haruhi's suitcase.

Haruhi could feel him watching her and he was making her heart beat. She looked up to see Honey was gazing at her. She blushed some more. "Mistunkuni, your staring."Haruhi said.

"Want me to stop?" Honey asked her. Haruhi opened her mouth to speak and try to find the words.

"I don't know. I can't seem to focus if you staring at him like that."Haruhi said. She unzipped her suitcase and frown.

Honey looked in the suitcase and laughed. "Ranka-san must've repacked your suitcase again." Honey said.

"Well, they're not much I could do about it." Haruhi said pulling a frilly dress. "I just wished he packed something a bit looser."

Honey smiled and looked in her suitcase again. He noticed a case of pills and looked at it. "Pills?" he asked himself. He looked at Haruhi with a frown. Haruhi face turned redder and reached for the pills. Honey kept it out her reach while she tried to stop him. Honey looked at her and smiled.

"Give them back."Haruhi said. Honey giggled and moved away from her. Haruhi huffed and started to crawl on the bed to get the case.

"I'm just curious Haru-chan."Honey chirpped. "Why were they in your bag?"

"I didn't pack them. My dad did."Haruhi said. She tried to reach for them. "Give them back."

"What are they?" Honey asked while he looked at her. Haruhi blushed. Honey blinked. "Haru-chan?"

"They're birth control pills." Haruhi said. Honey blinked and looked at the pills. Haruhi tried to reach for them but Honey moved his hands. "Mistunkuni."Haruhi said with a frown. Honey laughed.

"Sorry, Haru-chan. Ranka-san must be worried if he packed these."Honey said. He looked at the pills and looked at Haruhi. Haruhi sighed and nodded her head and goes to sit down. "Why do you have them?"

Haruhi blinked and sighed. "Just in case."Haruhi said. She tried to reach for the pill but Honey pulled away. "Mistunkuni."Haruhi said with a frown. Honey giggled and pulled Haruhi in for a kiss.

Haruhi eyes widen and her eyes slowly closed. She kissed him back. She tried to get the pills before she was flipped on her back. The bed bounced a bit as she looked up at him.

Honey's face was so close to her "Nice try Haru-chan." he said with a laugh. His warm breath tickled her nose and made her blush. Honey looked into Haruhi's eyes and smiled. " Is Ranka-san worried that we might do more than cuddle?" he asked.

"Yeah since we played the game last time. If you can call it a game." Haruhi said. He leaned down and started kissing her neck. "I had the pills for much longer."

Honey stopped slowly moved his head to look at Haruhi. " Longer? How much longer?"Haruhi blushed and looked away from him. Honey grabbed her face and gently made her face him. "Haruhi. Please tell me."

"After our first date. "Haruhi said. Honey smiled at her. "What?"Haruhi asked. Honey was going to respond until the sound of Tamaki yelling made Honey climb off her.

Haruhi sighed and climbed off the bed as well before her door was burst open. Tamaki comes to see Honey was sitting on the next to Haruhi suitcase and Haruhi putting her stuff away. "Hi, Tama-chan. You know it's nice to burst through someone door without knocking." Honey said.

"Honey, what are you doing here?" Tamaki asked. Honey smiled a bit.

"I'm spending time with Haru-chan."Honey said happily. He looked over Haruhi with a smile. "Right?"

"Yes."Haruhi said while she puts her clothes away. Tamaki looked at them confused. Haruhi looked at Tamaki with a raised eyebrow. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I was going to tell you that the pool is open."Tamaki said. He smiled at her. Haruhi nodded her head and Tamaki left the room. They waited for a few minutes before Haruhi speaks up.

Haruhi sighed and looked at Honey. "We going have to be careful until we're able to tell them." Haruhi said. Honey nodded his head and looked at Haruhi.

"Yeah, we do." Honey said. "Until then, we could go by the pool. "Honey said with a big smile. Haruhi nodded her head and smile.

 **This was a fun chapter. Next is part three.**


	34. So Faraway Part 3

"Haru-chan. Do you want a piece of my cake?" Honey asked Haruhi. They were outside of the summer home next to the pool. Mori was sitting with as he watched over them. Honey was having his cake while Haruhi had a book in her hands.

Haruhi looked at Honey with a frown. She looked at the cake, which was probably strawberry. "Sorry Senpai. I don't want any."Haruhi said. Honey sniffled causing Haruhi to look at him. She sighed. "Senpai. Don't make that face."

"Pretty please Haru-chan."Honey said.

"But I'm not really in the mood for something sweet." Haruhi said. She looked at Honey, his eye got more teary and big. 'Sneaky bastard.'

" Just one bit. Pretty Haru-chan." Honey said. Haruhi sighed. She wasn't going to win against him. She doesn't know why she was even trying.

"Alright but only one piece of cake."Haruhi said. Honey cheered while Honey fed her the cake. Haruhi swallowed and licked her lips. She stopped when she noticed Honey was staring at her oddly. She touched her face to check if something was on her face.

"Mistunkuni." Mori called out to him. Honey blinked and shook his head. Honey blushed and looked at Mori.

"I'm fine. "Honey said quickly. Haruhi raised an eyebrow. Haruhi touched his head. Honey flinched. " I'm fine Haru-chan." Honey said to her. He gave her a big loving smile which made her heart skipped a beat.

"Are you sure?"Haruhi asked him. Honey nodded his head.

"I'm sure. You being concerned for me makes me wanna kiss you."Honey said to her. Haruhi blushed. Honey laughed and ate his cake.

"Unless you want the twins to find out then you can." Haruhi said. Honey paused and looked at Haruhi. She was looking down and blushing. Honey wanted to kiss so bad.

"Hn."Mori said to Honey. Honey looked away from her and eats his cake. Mori smiled at the two before getting up to leave the two alone.

Meanwhile, the twins been watching Haruhi and Honey ever since the two of them came downstairs and sat by the table. They talked to each other, eat cake and laughed. Something was off about the two. It wasn't like they weren't acting unusual or anything.

They noticed that the both of was blushing and they were staring at each other. They also noticed that both of their friends' hands were twitching and they looked impatience.

They watched as Haruhi reach over to wipe the side of Honey's with a napkin. Honey laughed and took Haruhi's hand. He kissed her fingertips. Haruhi blushed but she doesn't pull away.

"Honey-senpai looked pretty cozy with Haruhi."Karou said. Hikaru grumbled a bit. Karou looked at his brother. Hikaru was just staring at the two.

Honey had smiled and fed Haruhi more cake. Haruhi sighed as she ate it. While she was eating while Honey wiped the side of her face. He had a huge smile on his face. Haruhi's face turned red from the sudden contact.

Hikaru frowned and walked over to their table. He wrapped his arms around Haruhi shoulders and she blinked. Honey frowned at Hikaru sudden appearance. "Hikaru. Is everything alright?" she asked.

From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Honey narrowed his eyes. Maybe it was all in his head.

"I just wanna spend time with you. Is that wrong?"Hikaru asked with a big impish smile. Haruhi sighed and removed his arms.

"I was talking to Honey-senpai. That was really rude of you." Haruhi said. Hikaru sighed.

"It looked more than talking to me." Hikaru said in a snarl.

Haruhi was speaking but Honey cut her off. "We were just having fun Hika-chan."Honey said with a huge smile on his face. "I was just sharing with Haru-chan. Is bad to share with her?"

"No but.."Hikaru started out. Honey looked so close to each other. They were also acting that they were in their own little world. It annoyed him to see them like this.

"Well?" Honey asked

"Nothing."Hikaru muttered while he stuffed his hands in pockets. Honey smiled and took Haruhi's hand.

"Let's go find Takeshi." he said with a big smile. Haruhi blinked and nodded her head. Honey helped Haruhi up from her seat and left. Hikaru watched them leave the pool area.

Hikaru tried to keep his anger in check.

Haruhi and Honey walked until they were sure that no one was following them. They stopped in the middle of the hallway. Haruhi was the first to speak.

"We'll have to tell them sooner or later." Haruhi said. Honey blinked and looked up at Haruhi. The two of them was nearly at eye level with each other.

"I know." Honey said. Haruhi held his hand tightly. "Til then lets cuddle." he said in a happy tone.

"No. Cuddling will lead to kissing and kissing will lead too..."Haruhi blushed and looked away from Honey. Honey laughed. "It's not funny."

"Sorry. You just look so pretty."Honey said while he stroked her hand with his thumb. Honey kissed her on the cheek.

"Mitsukuni."Haruhi whispered.

"Please Haru-chan." Honey said sweetly to his girlfriend. He looked at with his big brown eyes that melt hearts. Haruhi sighed and hugged him back.

"What if someone comes in and sees us?" Haruhi asked him. She looked over to him. Honey smiled at him. "Especially the way our relationship is processing."

"Do you hate it?" Honey asked her. Haruhi shook her head.

"No. I like it but you touching me could be overwhelming at times."Haruhi said. She tightens her hold on his hand. Honey smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand.

"I thought you were looking for Mori-senpai." Hikaru said. Honey and Haruhi moved away from each other. Hikaru and Karou were walking over to them.

"We were." Haruhi said. She puts her hands behind back. Still feeling the warmth of his hand on hers.

"We just got distracted." Honey said.

"What are you two going?" Hikaru asked.

"We're just talking."Honey said. He smiled widely.

"Talking about what?" Karou asked.

"I was talking about my girlfriend to Haru-chan." Honey said. He puts his hands behind his back. " I wanted to take her out for dinner. We have been to the movie and the amusement park already."

Haruhi blinked and looked at Honey. "I don't think she will care where you take her senpai." Haruhi said. "You'll probably have to wait for a few days though. Maybe you should talk to her about it."

"Maybe but I'm not sure if she wants to meet my family yet." Honey said.

"Meeting your family?" Hikaru and Karou said at the same time. Honey smiled nodded his head. Haruhi eyes widen and smiled at him.

"My mom wanted to meet her. All I have to do is ask her. I already meet her family." Honey said with a big smile.

"Already?" Karou asked.

"We've been dating for a while." Honey said. He started to rock his feet back and fore."I got to find Takeshi." Honey said quickly while he runs down the hall.

Haruhi sighed and goes upstairs to her room. "Haruhi." the twins called out to her. Haruhi stopped and looked at the twins. "We wanna play."

"I think I'll pass."Haruhi said. The twins frowned.

" Awww why not?" Karou said. "You spend all your time with Honey."

"I know but I want to my room and rest." Haruhi said with a frown. "I also spend time with Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai. I'll do whatever you want later. Promise."

"Whatever." the twin asked with impish grins.

'I really should watch what I say around these two.' Haruhi thought.

 **This was a bit late but I got it in. I have to compound to chapters cause it was short to me.**


	35. Revealing

"This what happens when I don't watch what I say." Haruhi said while she grumpily looked at the mirror. She wore a bikini with a wrap around her hips. It was baby pink and blue. She also had a flower in her hair which only made her grumbled some more.

She looked at her neck and sighed. She almost missed the love bites on her neck. It was a real pain the neck to cover up. She doesn't think anyone brought the bug bite excuse.

Well, mostly Tamaki. He probably didn't think she was in some kind of relationship.

"Haruhi are you going to come out?"Hikaru called out. Haruhi sighed.

"Just give me a few minutes." Haruhi said and looked back at the mirror. A part of her really wanna get her clothes back. She really doesn't want anyone to see her like this. It was way too revealing for her taste and it was exposing. There is a small part of her that wanted to show Honey.

Thankfully that part is really small.

With a heavy sigh. Haruhi peeks out from the bathroom with a deep frown. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled with glee which made her feel really uneasy. "Can I have my clothes back?" Haruhi asked.

"Now til you come out Haruhi."Karou said.

"Yeah. We want to know how you look like." Hikaru said.

"Might well get this over with."Haruhi mumbled while she left the bathroom. Karou and Hikaru gave her smile while Haruhi sighed. "Happy?" she asked. The twins nodded their head gleefully and she sighed. " Can I have my clothes back?"

"You look really cute Haruhi." Karou said he moved close to her.

"You should wear that to the pool." Hikaru said. Haruhi frowned and shook her head. She didn't agree with that.

"No. I want my clothes."Haruhi said. She held her hands out. The twins sighed.

"Awww Haruhi. Please." Karou and Hikaru said. They try to pout but it didn't faze her. Instead, she just let out an exhausted sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't like this outfit much. I feel naked in it." she said honestly. "I'll very much like my clothes back."

"Can we at less take some pictures?" Hikaru asked. She noticed that he magically had a camera in his hands. Haruhi left eye twitch.

'Where did that camera came from?' Haruhi asked herself. She sighed. "No pictures. My clothes please."

"Your no fun." Karou said. Hikaru puts the camera away. Karou moved away to get her clothes. Haruhi rubbed her arms up and down.

"You're really no fun Haruhi." Hikaru said.

"It's not fun for me to be dressed like this."Haruhi said. Her stomach is exposed and she felt a bit chilly. This swimsuit was a bit itchy as well. "I would whether a one-piece swimsuit."

Hikaru rolled his eyes until there was knock on the door. Hikaru sighed and goes answer the door. Karou had come back with Haruhi's clothes until she reached for her clothes.

"Kyo-chan said that Haru-chan was with you." Honey said. Haruhi eyes widen and quickly took her clothes from Karou. She was blushing and she gulped.

She really don't wanna be seen like this. It feels too embarrassing like this.

"Haruhi. Are you alright?" Karou asked. Haruhi nodded her head.

"Yeah, I am fine." Haruhi said quickly. She quickly headed to the bathroom door but tripped over something. She hit the floor with a crash and she groaned. Her head was spinning and she shook her head. 'Damn.'

"Haruhi, are you alright?" Karou asked her. Haruhi sighed and slowly sat up. Her foot hurts a bit. She holds in her pained cry. The last thing she wants is to alert the boys in the room.

"I'm fine. I just moved to fast. That's all."Haruhi said. The room stopped spinning.

"Haru-chan." Honey called out. Haruhi flinched and looked up at Honey. His eyes widen and his cheek was red. She bit her lips and try to get up but her a sharp pain ran up her leg.

"Ow." she muttered while sank back to the floor. Honey snapped out of a daze and goes to help Haruhi.

"Are you alright?" Honey asked her. She winced. Honey held her hand tightly. She blushed.

"I'm I'm..fine Honey-senpai."Haruhi said while looking the other way. She tried to move her hand from his but Honey held her hand. Haruhi quickly looked at him. "Honey-senpai. I'm fine. Really."

"You fell down pretty hard." Honey said. He started to look her over. His eyes scanned her up and down. Haruhi shifted her feet a bit. It looked really bruised up. He looked up at her with his eyes narrowed cutely at her. Her heart skipped a bit. "I also heard you wince."

"It nothing."Haruhi said weakly. Honey went back to looking at her hurt foot. "I'll probably have a bruise or something." Haruhi said. Honey quickly looked up at her. "I'll be fine."

Honey frowned and looked into Haruhi's eyes. He almost most reach her height by a few inches. Then all off a sudden Honey picked up Haruhi and she gasped. "Mistunkui "she cried out. However Honey didn't pay any mind to her. Haruhi clung to his neck and she glared at him. "Put me down."

"Nope." Honey said while they leave the room.

"This is too much."Haruhi said.

"But your foot is hurt. You're not walking on it."Honey said.

Meanwhile, the twins blinked and looked at each other. The other two had completely forgotten that they were in the same room as them. In fact, they looked like they were in their own little world.

The bigger surprise was when Haruhi suddenly called Honey by his given name. Not his nickname or not senpai.

"Since when then Haruhi called Honey by his given name." Hikaru asked.

"She doesn't. At all." Hikaru said with a frown.

"They have been close lately." Karou said. Hikaru groaned.

 **Hehehehe. I hope you like this chapter. It was really fun to write.**


	36. Action

**This chapter gets heated so if not your cup a tea. Then it's best to skip the part where start cuddling. Just a warning.**

Honey had placed Haruhi on her bed and goes back to close her door. Haruhi watched Honey looked around for a first aid kit in. He was pretty sure that she had one. He wasn't really wrong to assume, she always has one just in case.

Haruhi mostly watched him looked through her dresser until he found it. he pulled out the kit. " You know. I didn't hit the floor too hard."Haruhi said. " You don't have to worry about me."

Honey muttered and moved to sit next Haruhi. "Move back." Honey said. Haruhi sighed and do what she was told. Honey touched Haruhi leg gently. She tried no make a sound. She whimpered a bit from the pain when Honey touched her ankle. Honey stopped and looked at her.

"That hurts?" Honey asked her. Haruhi nodded her head.

"It bit."Haruhi said quietly. Honey examine her foot before opening the first aid kit and took out a gaze and a heating pad. Honey quietly patched her up while Haruhi watched him. His eyebrows were narrowed with conception. She smiled at him and looked at him.

Honey looked at her. "I'm not done." Honey said. He raised an eyebrow at her."Is something wrong Haru-chan?"

Haruhi blushed and nodded her head. "I'm fine." she said. She looked down at her ankle. It was bandaged up a bit sloppy but it looked like it will hold together. "Thank you."Haruhi said quietly. Honey nodded his head and smiled.

"Welcome Haru-chan." He kissed her bandage foot and put the heating pad on her foot.

"There. I kissed it and it will be all better."Honey said cheerfully. Haruhi giggled.

"I know and it's all thanks to you."Haruhi said. Honey giggled and looked at her again. His eyes scanned her body again. "Mistunkini."

Honey looked at Haruhi and licked his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He rubbed the side of her waist. Haruhi sighed happily and moved close to him. She hugged him back and try not to hurt her ankle. "Why do you agreed to dressing up for the twins?"

"Cause I wanted them to leave me alone."Haruhi said. Her face was bright pink. "I didn't think they will make wear this. I thought they will make me wear a dress or something."

Honey hummed and while the lead down to kiss her shoulder. He nuzzled against her shoulder.

"Why don't you dress up for me?" Honey asked cutely. Haruhi blushed and frowned.

"You might put me in some pink and frilly."Haruhi said.

Honey laughed and held her close. He rubbed her shoulder gently. She blushed. "I promise it won't be pink."Honey said. Haruhi sighed. "It will only between me and you. You don't have to if you don't wanna."

"I'll do it but I get pick our next date."Haruhi said to Honey. Honey nodded his head and kissed her neck. Haruhi shivered. "I should change out this." she whispered.

"Awwwww. But you look so cute."Honey said quietly in her ear. Haruhi blushed.

"I would like to wear normal clothes if we're cuddling."Haruhi said.

"We could do more than cuddle." Honey whispered in her ear. Haruhi blushed. "But you'll have to be very quiet. Okay, Haru-chan." Honey whispered while he kissed her neck.

"You really can't keep your hands to yourself today." Haruhi whispered. Honey hummed and groped her breast through the bikini top. Haruhi moaned softly and closed her eyes.

"I missed you a lot."Honey said while he kissed her neck. She shivered before Honey started to take off her top. He started to slowly to massage her breasts. She moaned softly "I missed touching and kissing you."

Haruhi blushed brightly. "Mistunkini." she whispered.

"I really missed your scent too. You smell so good Haru-chan." Honey said hotly into her. He pinched her nipples and she groaned.

"Oh." she whispered.

"You sound so cute." Honey whispered in her ear. He moved his hands down to between her legs. Haruhi stopped his hands and gently pulled away. "Haru-chan." he whispered.

She pulled away from him and turned around. Honey was going to speak but Haruhi kissed him gently on the lips. Honey moaned they slowly kissed each other. Honey gently pulled Haruhi to his lap while they kept on kissing each other. He was careful not to hurt her ankle.

Haruhi pulled at Honey's shirt. Honey pulled away from her and took off his shirt. Haruhi goes to kiss him again and touched him. She gently touched his body while he relaxed against her touch.

They kissed for a few minutes before Honey pulled her closer. They were chest to chest. Honey giggled into the kiss and pulled a bit. Their nose touched a bit and they smiled.

"We should stop."Honey said. Haruhi nodded her head in agreement. However neither one of the moved.

"We should."Haruhi whispered. Honey kissed her lightly. "It's really close to lunch time."

"Really close."Honey said while he kisses her back. He kiss cheek and slowly when down her neck.

"You're not stopping."Haruhi said lamely. She could feel Honey moving his hand to between her legs. She rested her head on his shoulder and while he rubbed on top of her bikini bottom.

"I can't seem to stop."Honey whispered. Haruhi moaned softly while Honey rubbed her slowly.

"It...it's alright." she moaned. She panted and moved her hips to his hands. "Don't..don't stop. Please...don't stop."

Honey listened and kept touching her. He slipped his hand in the bikini bottom and try to keep a groan. Haruhi breathed heavily while he rubbed her some more.

"You so wet and warm."Honey said while looking her. His eyes were dark and hooded.

Haruhi blushed and pants softly. "Mmmm."

"I wanna finger you." Honey said in his happy voice. Haruhi blushed and gulp. Honey was just as red as she was. "Can I Haruhi?" he asked her. "I don't wanna push you."

"Yes."Haruhi said quietly. She kissed his ear and he tried not to groan. "Please do it."

Honey smiled slowly slipped his finger inside her and placed with her clit. Haruhi moaned softly and while he slowly inserts another finger in her.

Before she could say any anything Honey gently lay her down on the bed. He kissed deeply and she happily kissed back. She moaned when he started to move his fingers again.

Her whole was a buzz from the pleasure that he was giving. Her heart was pounding while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her moaned were muffled by the kiss they were sharing while she found herself moving her hips.

She wanted more of that feeling that Honey was giving her. Honey pulled away from the kiss. He was panting heavily while he moved his fingers inside her. Their eyes meet and they so full of lust and love.

" Haru-chan."Honey said in a husky rough voice. Haruhi found herself blushing. He learned to her chest and sucked on her nipples. She gasped but her hips kept going. "You'll have to be very quiet Haru-chan."

'Easy for him to say.' her somewhat muddled mind thought. It was even a miracle how she could even form a thought. The pleasure he was giving her was too much.

She arched her back as Honey sucked on her breast. While she held Honey closed to her. The pleasure was pulling so much. She needed something.

"Faster.'she moaned. Honey peeked up at her. "Please."

"As you wish."Honey said. His fingers moved faster. She tried to keep in the moan by covering her mouth.

Something in her was building inside her. All sudden her vision turned white and she blacked out.

When she came to, she was dressed in a white and some was rubbing her arm. "Huh."

"Sorry about that Haru-chan. You blacked out me after you climaxed."Honey said quietly to her. Haruhi blinked and looked at him. "I think I went a bit too far."

Haruhi was going to speak until there was a knock on the door. "Lunch will ready in few minutes."A maid called out through the door. Honey frowned while Haruhi sighed.

"Alright."Haruhi called out. Honey groaned. He moved to get up Haruhi held on to him. Honey looked at her touched her cheek lightly and smiled. He leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips. "Don't be sorry." she whispered. Honey looked at her funny before she kissed him. "I wanted it, so please don't be sorry."

"But I went too far."Honey said. He looked into Haruhi eyes. She shook her head.

"You didn't. I wanted you too."Haruhi said. She started to move away from Honey while he puts on his shirt. Haruhi was going to get out of the bed but Honey stopped her. She looked at him oddly.

"You ankle. It's still hurt." Honey said. Haruhi sighed and goes to sit on the bed. Honey smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"What about you?" Haruhi asked Honey.

"My ankle doesn't hurt."Honey said. Haruhi sighed.

"I mean what we did earlier. I climaxed but you didn't." Haruhi said. Honey smiled at her.

"I'll be fine." Honey said to her. Haruhi raised an eyebrow at her and looked at Honey pants. There a very noticeable tent but he quickly hid with his shirt. "I just need a cold shower. That's all. I can't ask that from you Haru-chan."

"What if I want too?" Haruhi asked. Unaware that tone sounded seductive and tempting to him. She looked at him. "Don't you want me too?" she asked him.

"Of course I want you too."Honey said quietly. "I want to do a lot of things to you." Haruhi blushed. "Just..."Honey blushed and gulped. Haruhi kissed him and kissed back. They about lie back down until there another knock.

"Miss. Are you alright?" the maid asked.

"I'm fine." Haruhi called out. Honey sighed and climbed off.

This was going to be a long afternoon for him.

 **Well, they got a lot farther than last time. This chapter ending was very different. Hope you like it. Sorry, it was so late. Friday was stressful day.**


	37. Forget

"Will you be alright alone?"Honey asked Haruhi. Haruhi nodded her head and smiled at him. She touched his cheeks and kissed him lightly.

"Yes. For the tenth time, I will be fine. I could do some studying while you're away."Haruhi said. Honey pouted at her and she sighed. "I pretty sure they have cake down there."

"I'm pretty sure they also have fancy tuna."Honey said back. Haruhi blinked and glared him. She threw a pillow at him and he laughed while catches the pillow.

"Why does everyone tease me for that?" Haruhi said.

"Cause its fun."Honey said with a big smile. "Especially when you react. You have such a cute reaction Haru-chan." Honey said while he on the bed with her.

"So its fun to tease me?" Haruhi said. She tilted her head to the side and smiled and nodded his head with a big smile.

"You like to tease me."Honey said. Haruhi blinked a few times. Honey smiled. "Or you didn't notice." he said with a big smile.

Haruhi remembered what he was talking about. A few minutes ago she mostly teased with kisses and so on. "But that mostly when were kissing or when we're intimate. You look really cute when you eyes half lid and when you moan."Haruhi said. She looked at him and pets his hair.

Honey blinked and he started to purr. Haruhi blinked and smiled at him. Honey blushed and closed his eyes with a smile. Haruhi giggled while Honey moved away from her. "No fair."Honey pouted.

"I can't help it. You look so happy." Haruhi said with a smile. Sh

"Would you be lonely without me Haru-chan?" Honey asked her.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. "Honey pouted at her. She smiled. "But I'll be really happy when you come back. So come back soon. Alright."

Honey nodded his head and kissed Haruhi on the forehead. She smiled before she pulled Honey down to a kiss. It started out slowly before it became heated. Honey moaned and tried to pull away but it was really hard.

He wanted to keep kissing her some more and he still felt hard.

He looked at Haruhi face and saw her face was red. She licked her lips. He moved to kiss her again but she stopped him. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him. Honey frowned and looked her in a daze."Haru-chan."

"You should go and eat."Haruhi said breathlessly. Her fingers were shaking and he licked his lips. He pulled away from her. Honey groaned and so did his stomach.

"I'll check on you later Haru-chan."Honey said before going to her and kissed her nose. He quickly left Haruhi alone and she sighed happily.

She placed her hand over heart and try to calm down. She couldn't stop thinking about the way he made her heart pound. She sighed and looked at the ceiling.

The more she thinks about him. The more she felt that she will be going down the rabbit hole. Especially what they were doing earlier. She pushed deeper and covered her face. She tried to take a deep breath to calm her body.

Her father was probably right in packing her pills. Especially when she had the most amazing pleasure she ever felt.

"I'm in so much trouble." she whispered. She hugged her and shivered.

Meanwhile, Honey walked into the dining room with a frown. He noticed right away that Hikaru and Karou were staring him. Then he remembered that they witness him picking Haruhi up and her calling him by his first name.

'Damn.'he thought with a frown. 'I have forgotten about that. How am I going supposed to explain that to Karo-chan and Hika-chan?'

"Where is Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. Honey blinked and looked at Tamaki. The blond was anxious and was looking at the door. "Karou and Hikaru said that you were with her."

"Haru-chan was hurt foot and she had to stay in the room." he said. Tamaki jaw dropped. Honey sighed and braced himself.

"MY DAUGHTER IS HURT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME." Tamaki yelled. He had gotten up from his seat. Kyoya just sits down.

"Tamaki sit down."Kyoya said to Tamaki.

"How can you be so cold? Or little girl hurt herself." Tamaki said. He was going move to check on Haruhi but Kyoya grabbed Tamaki by the arm. "Mommy." his eyes was all watery. "She's probably sad up there and all alone."

"She will fine. Now sit."Kyoya said.

"But Mommy."

"Tamaki. Sit." Tamaki frowned but he sits down. Kyoya sighed and got up from his seat. "I'll be sure to tell the maid to bring some food up to her."Kyoya left the room.

Honey had taken a seat and started to grab some food. He was humming a happy tune and while he looked at the food on his plate. It was mostly sweets and some cake. He was going to dig in but stopped when he sensed something.

He could feel the twins watching and it was really annoying him. In fact, he was losing his appetite over it. He looked at Hikaru and Karou with a big smile. "Yes Hika-chan, Kao-chan." Honey asked.

"We're just wondering something?" Hikaru asked. He sounded mad. Honey blinked at him with a frown.

"I'm sure it can wait, Hika-chan."Honey said. Hikaru frowned.

"No. It can't wait."Hikaru said. Honey sighed. Karou told his brother to drop it but Hikaru didn't listen. " We really need to talk right now."

"It's really not the place to talk about it."Honey said darkly. Hikaru stiffens and frowned. Honey goes to eat however he wasn't smiling.

Tamaki blinked and looked at Honey and Hikaru. He could sense the tension between him and he didn't like it. The last thing he wanted was his friends to be mad at each other.

 **This was Forget. There is like a hundred words to this challenge. I might not do them.**


	38. Bleeding Hearts

Honey sighed while he looked at the bleeding hearts that were in the garden. The red and pink flowers were very really wanted to show Haruhi but she was in the room due to her foot.

They could be walking around the garden and they could be holding each other hands. They could share a few kisses and enjoy each other's company.

He sighed. 'I should go upstairs if I missed her so much.'Honey though sadly. He pouted. He shook his head and looked at the flowers again. That was a very risky idea at the moment. 'Hika-chan and Karo-chan will wonder why I'm going upstairs to see her.'

It was only a matter of time before the twin devil of the host club to catch on. They already slip up more than once and it was just the first day. Also adding the fact that was a bit intimate in Haruhi's bedroom. He gulped and try to keep the thoughts out of his head.

'Think of something unattractive. Think of anything besides Haru-chan."Honey thought to himself. He so deep in his thought that he didn't notice Mori was beside him.

Mori made a sound and Honey looked at him. He smiled at his cousin. "Hi, Takeshi." Mori raised an eyebrow at him. As if he was silently asking him something. Honey only sighed and looked at the hanging flowers again. "I'm just thinking about her. Nothing to worry." He could still feel Mori looking at him.

"About earlier. With Haruhi using your name." Mori stated. Honey blinked and looked at him. He sighed and looked at the flowers again.

"She just said my name cause I picked her up. That's all."Honey said. He left out the part that Haruhi was wearing a bikini and he became a bit protective of her. If it wasn't for the fact that she couldn't walk around the cause of foot, then he'll have a lot more explaining to do.

Mori blinked and looked at his smaller cousin. Honey sighed and smiled. "She tripped and hurt herself. Also, she was wearing a really cute bathing suit. I just took her to the to wrap up her foot." Honey explained in greater detail Leaving out the parts about the kissing, the touching and they intimate little moment.

'No one really doesn't need to know about that part.'Honey thought with a sigh. Mori surely doesn't wanna hear what Haruhi and he did in the bedroom. It was something that is between him and Haruhi. Mori nodded his head in understanding which made Honey sighed inwardly.

"You have to tell the club soon." Mori said. Honey frowned and nodded his head.

"Yeah. I know." Honey said. He knew Mori was going to say that. He probably sensing how serious the two of them are becoming. After he does watch over the two when they go on their dates. "Just a bit longer." Honey said to his cousin. Mori nodded his head. "Let's go practice."Honey said happily.

Meanwhile, Haruhi sat on the bed while looking at her phone. It was a brand phone that Honey insisted on buying. She resisted at first timing that it was too much but he pulled the fake tears routine and she gave in.

If was a year ago, she probably won't even fell for that trick. 'Tricky little conning..'she thought. The memory alone made her feel a bit annoyed but the phone turned out a good idea after all. She just doesn't feel comfortable about him paying for it.

She sighed when she read the text message. Honey texted and told her that it will take a while for him to see her. She sighed and lay on the bed. She can't lie and say that she wasn't disappointed. She sighed and texted him back. She put the phone on the nightstand and lay on her pillow.

'Well it can't be helped.'she thought to herself. She closed her eyes just to think until there was a knock on her door. Haruhi opened her eyes and sat up.

"Who is it?"Haruhi called out. She tried to move out the bed but she winced in pain. She frowned and stayed put in the bed.

"It's me."Kyoya called out through the door. Haruhi blinked when Kyoya opened the door and he comes in the room. She didn't even get a chance to say to come in. He stayed near the door while Haruhi stayed in the bed. He looked at her bandaged foot and not his head. " Did the maids served you your meal?" Kyoya asked her.

Haruhi nodded her head. "Yes, they did. They just left a few minutes ago." she said. She looked at Kyoya with a frown. Kyoya doesn't do things without a good reason. "Is there a reason your here Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya sighed and crossed his arms." How long until you and Honey-senpai to keep your relationship a secret?" Kyoya asked her. Haruhi blinked and sighed.

"Why are you asking me this?"Haruhi asked. Kyoya sighed.

"Hikaru and Karou heard called Honey by his first name. When you trying on bathing suits."Kyoya said. Haruhi bites the inside of her cheek to keep from groaning. "I take it that you don't remember doing so."

"Well, he took me by surprise and it just slipped out." Haruhi said. She also remembered being in great pain too. She really didn't think about it he picked her up. Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "What happened?" Haruhi asked.

"Hikaru and Honey just are having a bit of conflict during lunch." Kyoya said. Haruhi sighed. "Hikaru is being stubborn as always and just keep asking about you two."

Haruhi frowned. "We'll tell them. Just a bit longer."

"How long?"

'Damn him.'Haruhi thought to herself. She looked at Kyoya. " Really soon. I have to talk to him first before we could tell anyone."

" Just as long as you do?"Kyoya said while he leaves the room. Haruhi sighed and looked over to the window.

 **This took long cause I was working multiple projects. All of sudden I want to another that will take forever to write. I hope everyone is enjoying this one.**


	39. Flying Part 1

After Dinner, everyone went to their rooms to get some rest. Honey was awake, looking at his ceiling and thinking about what Mori and he was talking about. Mori has a good point, Haruhi and he couldn't keep their relationship a secret forever. Things were getting serious between them. It was getting harder to hide since they couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

Especially when they didn't see each other for a week. All he wanted to do was kiss her, hold her and touch her. He wanted to so much to her and share so much.

Honey quickly sat up from his bed and climbed out of bed. He grabbed Usa-chan from his spot from the bed and opened the door. He stopped when saw Haruhi standing there about to knock. Her eyes widen in surprise and her face was a bit pink. She slowly placed her hand to her side.

Honey looked at her foot. She wasn't standing on it. She does look like she was going to fall over through.

"Haru-chan. What are you doing here?" Honey asked. He reached over for her.

"I wanted to see you."Haruhi said. She looked at him and licked her lips. "Were you going somewhere?"

"I was going to see you but you beat me to it." Honey said.

"Oh." Haruhi said. The two of was quiet for a while.

Honey frowned and looked at Haruhi's foot again. He gave Usa-chan to Haruhi and she accepted him. She smiled and held Usa-chan close to her with a smile. Honey's heart skipped a beat and focus on her foot again.

'She really shouldn't be standing for this long." Honey thought while he picked her up. Haruhi gasped and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"I can walk. I made it all the way to your room."Haruhi said. Honey shook his head and looked into Haruhi's eyes.

"It's best for you not to be on your foot."Honey said to her.

"You're not going to listen to me. Are you?" Haruhi asked with a frown.

"Nope. You are my princess after all." Honey said. He placed her on the bed. He goes to close his door and locked it. He looked at Haruhi who was watching and holding Usa-chan close to her chest.

He noticed that she changed into a frilly pink nightgown that looked really cute on her. He gulped at sight of exposed skin and clenched his fist. Honey moved to sit next to her. He took her hands and started to play with her fingers. "So what do you want to see about?"

"It's about telling the others."Haruhi said while she played his fingers as well. She smiled at him.

"I was thinking about that too." Honey said. Haruhi blinked and looked at him. " Haru-chan I feel like we should tell everyone." Honey said. Haruhi stayed quiet. Honey continued. "I feel bad when everyone else doesn't know about else. I wanna be able to hug you and kiss. Plus hold your hand around our friends."

Haruhi opened her mouth but Honey kept talking. She sighed and listen to him with a smile on her face. Honey also went off topic a bit which made her want to laugh. However, she kept it to herself. He finally got to the main point of conversation.

"That why I believe we should tell them." Honey said. He looked at Haruhi and noticed that she was staring at him. "Haru-chan?"

"Sorry," Haruhi said quickly. Her face grew pink and she rubbed her hands. Honey smiled and took her hands. She smiled. "I feel the same way. I mean telling everyone."

Honey smiled widely and kissed her on lips. "So when do we tell them." he asked her. Haruhi started to think.

" Anytime will do. We just have to sit them down and tell them." Haruhi said.

"Awww I was thinking about telling them with cake." Honey said. Haruhi sighed and looked at with a deep frown. "They won't be too sad with cake. Tama-chan won't be crying. Much."

"Bur Hikaru will send cake flying all over the place." Haruhi pointed out. Honey pouted. "He's been really testy with me lately."

"I forgot Hika-chan has a bad temper." Honey said. Especially when coming Haruhi. "So no cake." he said cutely. Haruhi smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"We just have to tell them. It won't be to hard." Haruhi said quietly. Honey looked over to her. "Some feeling may be hurt but at less it over and done with."

Honey nodded his head and kissed her on the lips. Haruhi kissed him back. Honey gently pushed her down on the bed. They kept on kissing until Haruhi opened her mouth a bit.

Honey's tongue slipped into her mouth. She moaned a bit when his tongue glazed against hers. Honey pulled away from her and looked at her. Haruhi opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. "Tell when to stop." Honey whispered to her. Haruhi slowly nodded her.

Honey moved to the head of the bed and turned off lights. He placed Usa-chan on the nightstand facing away from them. Haruhi giggled but was cut off when Honey kissed her on the lips.

They kissed for a long time until Honey moved down to her neck. He felt feathery kisses behind as he slowly moved his hands up her thighs. Haruhi started to breathe heavily.

"We could stop." Honey said. Honey could feel Haruhi staring at him. "We don't have to go any farther." he whispered feverishly. He wanted to at less get an out. If she said no then he'll just have to take a long shower.

Again.

"I want too." Haruhi said pulled him in for a kiss. "Please don't stop." she said in a heated tone. Honey bites his lips and kissed her deeply.

His hands pull her sleeves down as he kisses her shoulder. He could Haruhi running her fingers through his hair and her kisses on his ear. He shivered when felt her blew in his ear. He pulled her closer to his body.

He groaned and pulled away from her. He could hear Haruhi whimpered in protest. He smiled and took off his shirt. He flinched when he suddenly felt Haruhi touched his chest. Her delicate hands made him gulp. He takes her hands and kissed them.

"Are you sure?" Honey asked. "We could stop at any time?" he said.

"I'll tell you when to stop." she whispered to him.

 **Sorry, this was late. I was working on other things but I'm back focusing on this story.**


	40. Flying Part 2

**This one is another smutty chapter.**

Haruhi gasped when Honey pulled her into another long kiss. Her hands started to caress his chest as he touched her. She frowned when it didn't feel satisfying enough. She could feel him gripping at her nightgown.

The temperature in the room was getting really hot and stuffy. He looked at the girl under him. His mind was going crazy and his head was spinning. They kissed each other again and shivered.

She gently pulled away from him, Honey moved to kiss her but Haruhi stopped him. "Haru-chan." he whined. Haruhi smiled and pulled off her nightgown.

Honey bite his lips and reached for her. He reached to turn on the light but Haruhi stopped him. "No not yet." she said quietly. She took Honey hand and guided them to her waist. Honey blushed but he started to touch her could feel herself warm up from the feeling of his touch. Her heart beat faster when he kissed her softly on the neck. He then pulled away from his girlfriend and kissed her on the lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Honey moved in between her legs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She blushed when felt bulge touching her crotch. She moved against it and Honey groaned in pleasure. Curious, Haruhi moved against him again and he grunted. He firmly held on to her hips to keep her from moving against him.

'She is going to kill me if keeps doing that.' Honey thought to himself.

"Haru-chan."Honey moaned. He rubbed her hips and looked over to her. It was hard to see him since it was dark but she could feel his hot breath. She was getting hot and bothered from him touching her so much. She was going to ask what wrong until he moved his hips as well.

She moaned softly and tighten her grip around his neck. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. She tried to collect her thoughts, not wanting to lose the control that she had.

" I can't control myself. " Honey whispered. He gave a heated look and licked his lips. She gasped when he moved his hips again. "You have to tell me to stop." he told her.

"What if I don't want you to stop?" Haruhi whispered in his ear. Honey gulped.

She pulled him down for another kiss. She moaned when he hit a sweet spot. Honey pulled away from her." Did I hurt you?" he asked panting and his whole body was warm. She wanted more of his warmth.

"No. You didn't hurt me." Haruhi said. She reached to touch his face. He nuzzled into her hand and kissed it. Haruhi gulped." Can I touch you?"

"You are touching me Haru-chan." Honey said. His voice sounded hoarse. He placed her hands on his chest. Haruhi gulped while she caressed his chest. He felt really strong and a bit muscular. Her hands slowly moved towards his pants. She wanted to see his face but she won't quite ready for that yet. She just wanted to touch him and kiss him.

"I don't mean that kind of touch." Haruhi said. Her hands started to roam down his body. She started to pull at his pants.

"What kind of touch are you talking abou-mmmm"Honey let out a long moaned when he felt Haruhi touching his crotch. His moaned encouraged her as she unbuttoned his pants. He closed his eyes and helped Haruhi with his pants."Haru-chan."

" Last time you didn't let me touch you. I know you're being chivalrous but I want to do this with you." Haruhi said. She had finished unbuttoning his pants and was tugging at his underwear. " I know you want it." she said in a sultry tone that he didn't know she could too.

"Tease." Honey said. He pulled her in for a kiss. Haruhi moaned but her hands were still moving down to his boxer. She felt something warm, thick and hard. She lightly caressed him. Honey moaned into her mouth.

Her eyes had adjusted to the dark. She found herself staring into Honey's eyes. They looked so heated and looking at her with a deep hunger. "Move." Honey said. He was panting heavily and kissing her lightly.

"Huh." Haruhi asked. She kissed him back. Honey smiled and touched her side.

"Stroke me Haru-chan." Honey whispered to her. His hands started to roam down her body. She wrapped her hands around him and slowly started to stroke him slowly. He let out a grunt causing Haruhi stopped. Honey clenched his teeth and looked at Haruhi." Don't stop. Please." Honey whispered. She smiled and started to stroke him some more.

Haruhi moved faster as he moaned and panted. They sounded so good to her ears and it gave her great pride that she was the one making those sounds from him. She was so focused on him that she was unaware of his was roaming hands. It wasn't until she felt a small sensation of pleasure he was giving her. "Mistunkuni." she gasped. She stopped when he toyed with a clit.

"Don't stop." he said with a smirk. He leaned down to kiss her and she kissed him back. He laughed when Haruhi gave him a glare. "Don't stop. Please."Haruhi moaned and keep stroking him. Honey started to stroke her clit and she moaned into the kiss. The room was filled with soft moans and small cries of pleasures. They tried to very quiet not alert the others.

After a few minutes, they both came. Honey moved to lay down next to Haruhi and pulled her close to him. Haruhi panted and cuddled him.

"Are you alright Haru-chan?"Honey asked her once he gained his breath. Haruhi nodded her head and kissed his chest. Honey smiled and cuddled her some more. "At less, you stayed awake this time."

"I'm still feeling exhausted." Haruhi said. She kissed him on the cheek. She moaned softly while Honey rubbed her side. He kissed her shoulders and played with her hair.

"You could sleep with me." Honey said. Haruhi eyes were feeling droopy. She nodded her head while he touched her hips.

"Okay." Haruhi said. She smiled at him. "Night." she said while she goes to sleep. Honey smiled and goes to sleep as well.

 **I posted it. Haruhi and Honey are going farther in a day. This one is getting a small break until I'm caught up. Mostly cause I'm on a small wrter block and it annoying me. Til then you could check out Honey's Princess.**


	41. Good Girl

Haruhi woke up when a little bit of light came from the room and shined on her. She could feel Honey hugging her tightly and groaning in his sleep. Haruhi sleepily noticed that Honey had pulled a blanket over them. She touched his chest lightly and smiled at him.

She was getting really kiddy just being in arms and her heart was pounding. ' I have to calm down.' she thought to herself. She tried to get out of Honey's arms but stopped because his grip was to tight. She felt him poking at her too. 'I should really wake him.'

She gasped when Honey pulled her closer to him. He cuddled her and kissed her shoulder. "Haru-chan." he muttered in his sleep. Haruhi blushed and hugged him tightly.

She also noticed that their both naked and hugging each other chest to chest. She blushed when she remembered what they did yesterday. At her room and here in his room. She liked it, a lot.

She liked the way he kissed her and touched her.

She also loved his hugs. They are always so warm and loving. She could be in his arms forever if she had the chance.

' Okay. I need to get out of bed." Haruhi muttered. It was still early and if she leaves now, she probably won't bump into anyone. That only if she got out of Honey's arms and find her clothes.

Haruhi tried to get out of Honey's arms but Honey started to groan. " Don't move Haru-chan."He was husky and made Haruhi stop. Haruhi moaned softly when she felt him rub her back. " Let go back to sleep." he whispered.

" I had to get up." Honey growled and started to nibble on her neck. Haruhi moaned softly and closed her eyes. It took a few minutes for her to realized that he was distracting her. "Mistukuni."

"Haruhi." Honey muttered. "Let's stay in bed a bit longer."

" What about everyone else?" Haruhi asked. She tried not to moan when he started to kiss her neck.

" They won't know about it." Honey whispered in her ear. Haruhi tried to keep the moan in while he nuzzled into her hair." Let get back to sleep."

Haruhi sighed. "You're spoiled." Honey hummed in her ear and lightly kiss her on the ear. "We have to clean up."

"That could wait too." Honey said. She rolled her eyes. "I don't wanna get up right now."

" We'll have too."Haruhi said quietly. He grumbled. "At less let me get clean. I promise that I'll come right back."

"Really?" Honey asked. He had pulled away from her hair and looked into her eyes. Haruhi gulped when she saw the burning passion in them.

"Yes." Haruhi said. Honey yawned.

"If you lie to me Haru-chan.I get to punish you. So be a good girl. Alright?" Honey said. Haruhi nodded her head and he lets her go. Haruhi crawled out of bed and picked up her clothes. Once inside the bathroom, she let out a sigh.

'Well so much for living here.'Haruhi thought. She looked in the mirror to see she had some love bite that forming. Most of them could be covered since it was around the chest area. She blushed hard started to remember what they did last night. ' Maybe Dad got the right idea into packing those birth control pills. '

Haruhi touched the bit marks and gulped. She could still feel his lips on her body and his hands all over. A knock from Honey's room snapped her out of her daze and she quickly started to get clean up.

After she was cleaned up and left the room but stopped when she saw Mori in the room with Honey. She blushed more and waved at him. " Morning Mori." she said quietly.

Mori didn't say anything, instead, his eyes widen in shock and looked at Honey. Honey grumbling while he yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He noticed that Mori was looking at him. He looked at Haruhi and a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Me and Haru-chan just spend the night together. That's all." Honey said with a big smile. It was a half lie and they did much more than sleep. However, Mori really doesn't really need to hear the details. Mori examined his cousin and narrowed his eyes at him. "I mean it. We just slept."

Mori frowned and looked at Haruhi. She felt like a frog jumped up in her throat when he looked at her. ' What am I supposed to say?' Haruhi thought to herself. " We just when to sleep." she said. She automatically felt bad for lying to him but she didn't want to tell him. Last night was still on her mind and was very intimate between her and Honey.

Mori let out a small hum and looked at Honey. "Alright. I know." Honey said with a nod. Mori left the room and Honey looked over to her. " Are you alright?"

"Yes. I am." Haruhi said. Honey smiled to get up. Haruhi watched as he when to his dresser to pull out something to hair looked rustled and a mess. She really wanted to touch and kiss his back. She also wanted to run her fingers through his hair.

" Are you alright Haru-chan?" Honey asked. Haruhi snapped out of her thoughts and she blushed. Haruhi nodded her head quickly. Honey laughed and smiled at her.

"I'm...I'm fine." Haruhi said. She rubbed her arms and licked her lips. " I was just thinking. That's all." Haruhi looked up at Honey to see him staring at her. " Mitsunkuni?"

Honey snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Haruhi. " Sorry." Haruhi laughed.

"It's alright." she walked over to and lightly kissed him on the lips. Honey smiled and kissed her mostly shared a soft kiss until Haruhi moved away from him. She was blushing like crazy and Honey laughed. "It's not funny."

"You're so cute." Honey whispered hoarsely.

" I should go back to my room. Unless you want to explain to everyone why I was in your room." Haruhi said. Honey pouted.

"Fine." Honey said. "But I'm carrying you to your room."

"But." Haruhi started out but Honey picked her up. Haruhi gasped and holds on to his blushed " You're really getting into the habit of doing this."

Honey only laughed.

 **I'm sort of not writer's block anymore. Which is good. Also I'm thinking about ending for this. I realized I have so much words.**


	42. Good Girl Part 2

"Honey-senpai, you really don't have to do this." Haruhi said. Her face red from embarrassment but it was kept out her voice. No one was around but she really didn't want risk calling him by his real name if anyone was around. The two of them was by the pool again but Haruhi sitting on the edge. Honey was sitting next to her while they kicked at the water. Honey kissed her cheek. Haruhi looked up Honey and blushed when she saw the look in his eyes. She gulped and looked away. Honey giggled and hugged her. Haruhi smiled and touched his hand." I can walk now."

" Awww but I want to Haru-chan." Honey said with a smile. Not at all minding that Haruhi was calling him by his nickname. He took her hands and kissed them. Haruhi blushed as she bashablely looking away from him. He laughed. "Besides, you look like you'll faint if you stood up. I just wanted to help.'

" That because what we did last night." she whispered. It was still in her mind, the fact that Honey and she went so far. Honey looked at her with a rasied eyebrow and Haruhi sighed. "It's not that I don't like it.I like it a lot. It just will take some getting used too." After what the Honey laughed and pulled away from her.

"You mean the intimate part of our relationship." Honey asked her. Haruhi slowly nodded her head. "I understand Haru-chan

He got up from the edge of the pool and helped Haruhi up. He wanted to pick her up but Haruhi shook her head. " Like I said.I could walk. My leg isn't that much on pain." Honey frowned and stared at her. She sighed and shook her head. "Fine but only your hand." Honey smiled and hold out his hand. She took it and pulled herself up.

"There could be chance that you'll faint again." Honey said innocently. Haruh blushed and Honey laughed.

"That is not funny, Honey-senpai." Haruhi said. Honey smiled and kissed her on the lips. She moaned and started to kiss him back. They pulled away from eachother and looked away bashfully. Haruhi playing with his swimtrucks and Honey rubbing the lower part of her back. She blushed hard and pulled away from her.

"If we keep doing that then I'll really would faint." Haruhi whispered. Honey licked his lips and followed after her. She took seat and picked up the book that she left. Honey took a seat in front of her and started to eat his cake.

After Haruhi returned to her room, she changed her clothes and went downstairs. Everyone hovered over her cause of her ankle but she told them it was fine. She don't really need to walk much anyway, all she need was something to read and she'll be fine. However, Honey just won't leave her alone.

He didn't hover much like the other but mostly cause they weren't alone. She probably won't mind it so much if the remainder of they done with each other wasn't in her mind. In fact, she was getting hot with the way he that looked at her, like he wanted to devour her like one of his cakes. She even gulped when he licked his lips, thankfully cake was in front of him. The rest of their friends would think he was eyeing the cake.

Unfortunate for her, she was left in a emotional mess and her face was red. It cause Tamaki and the twins to ask if she was alright. It took a lot for her to calm down and to relax. She almost tripped over her feet but Honey caught her and took her outside for fresh air. The other didn't follow after them at all.

Now here they were, sitting by the pool. Haruhi holding the book close to her chest and trying to keep her cool. Trying to keep the lewd thoughts away. She started to read the book and took a deep breath. Honey watched Haruhi reading her book. He smiled at her and licked his lips. He really wanted to kiss again but he couldn't risk it again. Instead, he eats his cake and tried not to think about it. Try not to think about what they did the other night and eat his cake.

He had fantasies of him and Haruhi but they always go farther and they were much more lewd. He wanted to do somuch to her but decided not to think about it.

Just the thought of those dreams makes him warm all over. He took another piece of cake and quickly devoured it. He licked his lips and smiled. He jumped up when someone touched him. He looked up at Haruhi wiping his cheek with a handkerchief. " Sorry. You still had a bit of cream on your face." she said.

Honey blinked and smiled at her. "Thank you Haru-chan." he said happily. " Are you feeling better alright?" he asked her.

Haruhi nodded her head slowly. " I'm fine." she said.

"Are you sure? You were red all through breakfast." Honey said. Haruhi blushed. She hugged the book to her chest and looked at him. Honey blushed when he saw the desire in her eyes. He gulped. " What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

" About last night and the afternoon." she whispered. She blushed when Honey tilted his head to the side.

"Did it make you uncomfortable?" Honey asked her. Haruhi quickly shook her head.

"I liked it, like I told you eariler. I was just that was first time we actually went that far." Haruhi said. She looked at him. " I really….liked it." she whispered. Her redden she admitted that to him. She smiled when she saw Honey blushed too.

"I know." Honey asked her. She smiled and nodded her head. Honey was tempted to lean over to kiss but he could hear someone was coming. He moved away a bit and smiled at her. 'We'll talk about it later. Okay.'

Haruhi nodded her head slowly while Honey moved away from her.

* * *

 **Long time no post. Mostly cause I got side tracked but I'll back working on this story. I'm working on Honey's Princess's plot and I don't wanna rush it.**


	43. Playful

"Let's play a game Haru-chan." Honey said while he held up boxes of board games. There were chess, checkers, shoots and ladders and many other games. She never sensed so many games in her life. He placed the boxes on the table while she stared at them. Her eyebrow twitched a bit and let out a sigh.

'I forget how strong he really is.' Haruhi thought with a sigh.

Both of them was in the living room, Honey had carried her down and placed her on the sofa. She wanted to go back to her room and read but Honey refused. He said it wasn't a good idea for her to be in the room all day. Even if her ankle was sprained, anyone could go stir crazy after a while.

She told him that will fine but he didn't listen to her. Figures.

"Pick one Haru-chan." Honey said with a big smile on his face. His smile made her heart swore and her face red. She gasped when he touched her head. She was sure that the face was even redder now from the contact. "Are you alright?" Honey asked with a worried frown on his face.

"I'm fine." Haruhi said while she removed his hand and looked at the game boards. She pointed at the chess box and looked at Honey." Let's play chess."

Honey nodded his head and goes to set up the game. Haruhi inwardly sighed and watched him.

It was still hard to believe that was the same boy that she spent the night with. His eyes weren't filled with desire but filled with happiness. It was like he didn't fingered her to an orgasm or touched in the most intimate way. Her heart skipped a beat and she gulped. She really should stop thinking about last night or it's going to be the end of her. ' How can't he do it?' Haruhi thought while looking at him. 'Maybe I shouldn't think about so much.

"Ready." Honey said with a big smile. He looked up at Haruhi and frowned."Haru-chan, you're all red again."

"It's nothing." Haruhi said quietly. She fanned herself a bit. Honey tilted his head to the side. "I mean it senpai."Haruhi said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Honey asked her. Haruhi nodded her head. She doesn't want to mention it to him just yet. Not when their were in the study where anyone could come in.

"I'm sure." she said.

Honey slowly nodded his fully convinced that Haruhi was telling him the truth. He was "Who goes first?"

"I'll go first." Haruhi said. She looked at the pieces on the borad. She noticed that she had the white pieces. She makes a move.

Meanwhile, Hikaru, Karou, and Tamaki peeked inside the room to see Honey and Haruhi playing chess. They have been watching the two of them since Honey brought Haruhi to the living room. They watched them talk a bit before Honey started to set up the chessboard. They still can't believe that there something going on between Haruhi and Honey. They looked like they were playing a nice game of chess.

" What is he doing?" Tamaki asked in a panic. He watched as Honey reached for a chess piece. Tamaki let out a sigh of relief." They're just playing chess."

"They look pretty comfy for just playing chess." Hikaru said darkly. He watched Haruhi moved a piece as well. Honey was talking a lot after a while the two been playing for a few minutes. Haruhi placed her index finger on Honey's lips. She whispered something to him.

They watched Honey blushed a bit and smiled at her. Haruhi moved her hand and moved her piece. " Did Honey-senpai just blushed?" Karou pointed at out. Hikaru clenched his teeth and Tamaki bite him into his handkerchief. His eyes were all teary and wet.

"Noooo. The little devil is going to take my daughter away."Tamaki said quietly. He sniffled and whimpered wanted to go there and stopped was happening.

" Tami-chan, Hika-chan, Karo-chan."Honey called out to the three boys that were by the door. Haruhi blinked and looked over to the three of their friends. The three noticed that both them had ended their game of chess. Haruhi has started to the pieces away."Do you guys wanna play too?"

"Sure." Tamaki said quickly while he walked over to Haruhi and Honey. "What should we play?"

Honey thought about it before saying."Monopoly." he said with a bit.

"Not that game." the twins said. " How about Go Fish?"

"Okay. Let's play in teams." Honey said with a big smile. Before anyone got a chance to say anything about it. "Honey took her hand and squeezed it."Wanna be in my team Haru-chan?" he asked with a big smile on his face.

Haruhi was going to speak but Tamaki cut her off.

" No. Haruhi should team up with Daddy."Tamaki said while he reached for Haruhi. She sighed and frowned when he started to hug her.

"Senpai. Can you let me go?" Haruhi asked with a deep frown on her face.

" He'll just take you away from me. I don't like it." Tamaki whined. He pulled her close and she sighed.

"You can't stop me from saying yes." Haruhi said. She looked at Honey, he was just staring at them.

"Were you going to say yes?" Tamaki's eyes were wet with tears. Haruhi sighed.

"Yes." Haruhi said. Tamaki gasped and held on to Haruhi tighter.

"No. You can't fall under the little demon's clutches." Tamaki yelled. Haruhi gasped and try to break away from Tamaki. Once Haruhi was free from Tamaki's clutches. She moved away from Tamaki and moved to sit next Honey. "Nooo."

The image of Haruhi running off with Honey into the sunset made his watered. He didn't want that to happen, not in the less bit. " Noooo." Tamaki yelled. Everyone just simply ignored Tamaki while they set up their game of go fish.

* * *

 **That was Playful next is Thick Skin. -dances-**


	44. Thick Skin

"You two devils are cheating." Tamaki yelled. The twins scoffed at him.

"You're just mad that you're losing." Hikaru said with a big and Honey looked over to their friends for a few minutes before going back to their game of chess. They decided to stop playing with the twins and Tamaki cause things were getting a bit heated between the three.

It was true, Tamaki kept on losing in old maid, he was aware that he was really easy to read when he gets excited. He won a few games of go fish and they played a game of crazy eights. Haruhi and Honey decided to stay out it after crazy eights. The three of them looked like they had a heated competition going. They sat on the sofa facing each other while playing a game of chess.

Tamaki was a bit noisy but the two of them will ignore him. Once and awhile Haruhi will look up at Honey. He would look up at will share a smile but goes back to play their game. They would accidentally touch and sometimes catch each other smiling at each other.

This time Tamaki was yelling at the twins about them cheating at the game, old maid.

"You're just so easy to read, boss. " Karou said with a big smile. Hikaru nodded his head in agreement. They have been watching Tamaki's face the whole time. Every time they will reach for it old maid, his face will light up. So they always picked the opposite.

It was why Honey and Haruhi stopped playing. It just didn't seem fair to take advantage of Tamaki's weakness like that.

"It's just a game boss. Don't take it personally."Hikaru said. Tamaki growled as his eyes become much more vicious. "Besides I'm getting bored with old maid." He looked over to Honey and Haruhi playing another game of chess. Honey started to talk some more but Haruhi placed her index finger on his lips. He blushed and quiet down again. Hikaru frowned when Haruhi smiled at Honey and looked at the board.

The way Haruhi smiled at Honey was starting to piss Hikaru off. The two of them once again was in their own little world. They will give each other secret smile and give small touches. He really doesn't like it. Not one bit. He got up and walked to Haruhi. Karou noticed and followed after his twin.

They casually placed their arm around Haruhi shoulders and looked at the chessboard. They really didn't get the game of chess. They never really played it and it seems to be very boring compared to cards. He never recalled that Honey even played chess. He always taking a nap or eating cake. Heck, Mori wasn't even around Honey right was really suspicious how Honey and Haruhi spend most of their time together this whole getaway.

Hikaru could feel Honey staring at him but he ignored the older boy.

"Is there something I could help with Hikaru?" Haruhi asked. She wore a small frown on her face and was unaffected with the twins touching her. She got used to it after spending time them so much. She sighed from irritation and moved one of the twins' arms. She didn't tore eyes away from the chessboard though.

"I'm bored." Hikaru said. Haruhi pushed at Hikaru this time. Haruhi sighed but her eyes never really looked away from the board. She tried to figure out her next move and really don't need a distraction.

"And what do you want me to do about? I'm playing a game of chess with Honey-senpai. " Haruhi asked. She quickly moved a piece and hit the timer. She looked at Honey with a smile. "Your turn, Honey-senpai." she said to Honey.

" Play with me." Hikaru said. He tried to her to look at him but she doesn't appear to care.

"I'm playing a game with Honey-senpai. I want spend time with him."Haruhi said. She looked at Hikaru with a deep frown on her face. Hikaru frowned

" Please Haruhi. We're bored without you." Karou said. Haruhi sighed and try to remove the twins' arms from around her neck.

"I'm playing a game with Honey-senpai." Haruhi said with a deep frown. " My ankle still hurt from the fall. I really can't move too much." Haruhi mentioned while she pointed at her foot. It was true, she didn't really move unless Honey was there to help her. When she was at the table she was resting her foot on a chair. It doesn't hurt so much but she really should be resting.

"You won't be hurt if you weren't so clumsy." Hikaru said. Haruhi eyes widen when Hikaru said that. Honey sighed. Tamaki gasped from shock when Hikaru said.

"How dear you say that about my daughter?" Tamaki 's yelled when to death ears, however.

"Well excuse me for being clumsy." Haruhi said darkly. Hikaru flinched from the coldest of her and Karou quickly moved away from Haruhi. Hikaru shivered when they heard the tone of Haruhi's voice. It almost sounded like Honey whenever he gets pissed off.

Maybe it's from all that time she spended with him.

She looked at Honey. She holds up her arms at Honey and looked at him. She had a deep from on her face. "Take me back to my room." she said. Honey nodded his head and goes over to pick Haruhi up.

"Wait Haruhi." Tamaki called out. He watched as Haruhi wrapped her arms around Honey's neck. She didn't respond, instead Honey walked out the living room and headed to Haruhi's room.

"Why do you have to say that?" Karou asked with a frown. Hikaru said nothing and angrily looked away. He was annoyed at the fact that Haruhi and Honey were spending more time together.

The two of them was spending too much time together. He didn't like it, not one little bit.

* * *

 **I thought that this was going be hard but it wasn't. I mean it was really hard to write at the time and it was the reason I was on a hitaus. I needed a break from it. I noticed how short these chapters are too.**


	45. Bad Name

" Mistunkuni. You don't have to carry me. I think my foot feels better." Haruhi said to her boyfriend. After two days away from Tokyo, they finally returned home. Honey decided to take her home alone and drop her off. he had refused to leave her alone. Haruhi was getting annoyed with him overreacting. Her ankle was honestly feeling better.

"But you shouldn't walk on your foot." Honey said.

"I'll keep that in mind, put me down." Haruhi said with a frown. Honey sighed and placed her on the floor. Haruhi wobbled to the door. Honey moved to help her but Haruhi moved away from him. She smiled at him. "Once I'm inside there won't be a problem."

"Are you sure Haru-chan?" he asked. He kept his hands to himself. He wanted to pick her up and carry her inside but she said not too. Maybe he just wanted to have her in his arms have her warm body close him and to take in her scent. He could feel his face turning red from remembering her so close to him.

"I'll be fine. "Haruhi said. She had opened the door and goes inside. Honey noticed and followed after her. He watched her walked slowly and looked at her face for any expression. She didn't show any sign that she was in pain, which was good.

She goes to the living room and took a seat. She looked over to Honey, he was watching her closely. He looked up at her face and smiled at her. Haruhi blushed and looked down at her hands. Honey moved to sit in front of her, she looked up. He reached for her hand and started play with it gently. " I take it that you're staying."Haruhi said quietly. Honey looked up at her. Her face was red but she was looking at him.

Honey nodded his head. "Yeah. A bit." Honey said with a big smile on his face "I won't stay long. I have to get back home and train." he said quietly to her.

"Okay." she said quietly. Haruhi nodded her head and played with his hands as well. Their hands intwining while they spoke. Honey had his big smile on his face while Haruhi had her small one. "Be sure to call me when you get home." she said to him.

"Aright Haru-chan." Honey said while he smiled at her. Haruhi blushed and looked away from him. He laughed, Haruhi blushed harder and looked at him.

"It's not funny." Haruhi said. Honey just nodded his head and kissed her hand. Haruhi blushed but didn't pull her hand away. "We should go to the park for our next date."

Honey blinked up at Haruhi and pouted. "The park." he whined.

"What's wrong? I thought you like the park?" Haruhi asked him. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I do I thought we could go somewhere a little more private." Honey said while blushing. Haruhi looked at Honey oddly and tilted her head.

" Private?" she asked. She was not getting the hint and Honey sighed. Maybe he had to be it blunter with the things he wanted from her. Then again he really wanna rush her into anything else. What they did at the beach house was still a start. Maybe she isn't ready for the next step.

"Nevermind." Honey said with a sigh. He smiled when Haruhi touched his lips with her index finger. He kissed it and looked at her. His eyes were dark with lust and Haruhi gulped. Haruhi licked her lips and moved her hand away from his face. She was blushing when she pulled his hand to her lips and kissed it.

Honey gulped when she nuzzled against his hand. He tried not to reach over to her and pull her into a long kiss. "You know. You could tell me if you want something." she whispered.

"I don't want to force you to something you don't wanna do." Honey said with a smile. Haruhi nuzzled her face in his hand. She blushed as she averted her eyes from him.

"You don't have to worry about that." Haruhi whispered back. Honey slowly nodded his head. They started to lean towards each other.

"Haruhi dear. You father is here." Ranka yelled. Honey groaned and recently pulled his hand away from Haruhi's face. Haruhi only sighed but said nothing else.

She tried to stand up but Honey frowned at her. "Haru-chan. You shouldn't walk so much." Honey said with a pout. "I don't wanna see you hurt."

"I'll be fine Mitsukuni." Haruhi said with a big smile Honey's heart swell. She leaned down to gave him a kiss on the cheek.

It was that moment that Ranka comes in and stopped to see the two teenagers in the living room. Haruhi blankly looked up at her father and Honey gave him a big smile. "Ranko-chan." Honey said with a big smile. Honey had sat back down and was blushing as she looked down at her lap.

"Hello, Honey-san, are you staying for dinner?"Ranko asked.

Honey laughed and shook his head. "No. I have to go home. I have some training to do." Honey said. He got from his seat and stretched his arms out. He bowed at Ranka-san and beamed at him. " It was nice seeing you again."

"It was nice seeing you again too." Ranka said.

Honey looked at Haruhi and smiled at her. Ranka could see the bedroom eyes that two of them was sharing. It made his heartache with worry.

Did the cake muncher defile his little girl? If he did, did they at least use protection? He really doesn't want his daughter to be given a bad name if she got pregnant. Then again, Honey probably will defend her to his dying breath.

Maybe he was worrying too much.

Ranka was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Honey kissed Haruhi's head and left the apartment.

"Dad, are you alright?" Haruhi asked him. Ranko snapped out of it and he smiled.

"I'm fine." Ranko said. Haruhi nodded her head. Maybe he should teach her the birds in the bees again.

* * *

 **They could only say at that vaction home for so long and I was running out of ideas. The next one is Wolves. Since these are really short, catching up will be easy. I just don't wanna end up doing another Haruhi/Honey story while I have this one and Honey's princess which is mostly planned. I have some pieces but it's not coming together in some chapters.**


	46. Wolves

" All men are wolves, Haruhi. They will eat you alive and take something precious from you. You have to watch out for them." Tamaki said while Haruhi rolled her eyes. She let Tamaki rambled about taking her precious treasure and she needed to protect it. The host club king has been acting that way ever since they returned from there weekend vacation.

It was probably when she spent a lot more with Honey. He most likely noticed it and

She blocked him out and started to think some more.

Honey was nothing but gentlemen throughout their relationship so far. He never did anything without asking her and he didn't push her. There are times when she would notice that he will hold himself back. In fact, he holds himself back a lot. ' Then again I do notice that he was eating a lot of cake lately.' Haruhi thought. ' I wonder if he's alright.'

Haruhi sighed and looked over to her boyfriend who was eating a large amount of cake. She frowned. She was starting to worry about him.

"Haruhi, are you listening to me?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi snapped out of her thoughts and looked over Tamaki. "Are you alright?"

" I'm fine. I'm just thinking about Honey-senpai." she said bluntly. Tamaki gasped in outrage. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't be thinking about boys." Tamaki said. He grabbed Haruhi's shoulders and shook her. Haruhi frowned deeply and frowned." Have you not been listening to Daddy?! All men are wolves and they will eat you."

"Honey is not going to eat me." Haruhi said. She pulled away from Tamaki and sighed at the weepy man before her. "Besides your not my father. You can't tell me who I could think about. If I want to think about him then I'll think about him."

Tamaki cried and ran to Kyoya."Mommy, Haruhi is being mean to me." he cried. Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously," she muttered while she goes to clean up. " At less, he'll leave me alone for the time being." she muttered.

" So, why are you thinking about Honey-senpai?" the voice of the twins called out. She frowned when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders. Haruhi let out a heavy sigh and cursed her luck.

"It's really none of your business." Haruhi said without looking at them. She was worried about him. She should be allowed to worry about her boyfriend eating a lot more cake. It's like he was trying to eat something away and cake is the main source. " Now can you leave me alone? I'm trying to clean up."

" Aww, but we want to play." the twins said at the same time. They pouted at her. She only glared at them. " We haven't played with you lately."

"And you spend all your time with Honey-senpai." Hikaru said.

"Despite the fact that he has a girlfriend now." Karou pointed out. Haruhi frowned.

"It won't be good for their relationship if you're around him all the time." Hikaru said with a smile. Haruhi sighed.

" I'm sure Honey-senpai's girlfriend trusts him and he won't cheat on her." Haruhi said.

" What makes you think that?" the twins said at the same time. Haruhi was going to answer them. Then she felt someone took her hand and Haruhi looked over to her side. Her heart skipped a beat and smiled.

"Honey-senpai." she said while looking at him with a raised eyebrow. It took her a bit by surprise when he took her hand. He pouted and looked at her with his big brown eyes. Haruhi could feel her heart slamming against her chest.

"Can we talk Haru-chan?" Honey asked sweetly. Haruhi nodded her head and Honey led her out of the music room. They walked to the garden. Haruhi blinked a few times.

"Honey-senpai. what about club activities? I don't want Kyoya-senpai to add more to my debt." Haruhi said. Honey shook his head while they walked.

"Club activities are almost over and I miss you." Honey said with a big smile.

"What are you up too?" Haruhi asked. Honey didn't say anything as he hummed happily. " Honey, we can't do anything at school."

" I know. We're not going to anything bad." Honey said innocently. She couldn't trust that from him. Honey maybe seem innocent at times and him maybe the cutest of the host club members. He is also the trickest of them. There are times where he would his way and she would find herself under him somehow. She started to remember their time at the beach house, she blushed and gulped.

"I mean it." Haruhi said. Honey nodded his head.

"I know, Haru-chan. I would never do anything that made you feel uncomfortable." Honey said happily. Haruhi sighed and nodded her head. "Besides, I don't want anyone to see how cute you are when you're all red and moaning."

Haruhi blushed and looked down at her feet. She covered her face with her other hand. " Mistsukuni." Haruhi muttered. Honey only laughed. He probably knew that she was blushing like crazy. " Where are you leading us too?" she asked him while looking at the back of his head.

"I want us to be alone." Honey said to her. His eyes get all wet. "Didn't you missed me Haru-chan." Haruhi almost rolled her eyes but she smiled at him.

"Of course I missed you." Haruhi said. Honey smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Mitsukuni." she whispered.

"No one is around." Honey whispered. He looked into her eyes. He blushed and they started to lead her again. "Let's go."

Meanwhile, the twins watched as Haruhi and Honey left the music room. They looked at each other.

They waited a few minutes before following their friends. They noticed that Honey had quickly dragged Haruhi down the hall and was talking to her. They were going to go after them until they saw Honey lean over to kiss Haruhi. The two of them stopped at there tracks as Haruhi and Honey walked away.

'What the heck was that?'

* * *

 **Okay now I going catch up to this cause Wolves was the last one I wrote. I know it's cruel to leave you like this but it won't be long. Hopefully.**


End file.
